Par le juste et l'injuste
by Rebhist
Summary: KAT-TUN. Prendre une décision n'est pas toujours facile. Nous devons penser à toutes les conséquences que cela peut entrainer. L'amour peut-il être aussi fort qu'il nous empêche de prendre la bonne décision ? Pour le savoir, venez lire ! Akame
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer **: Malheureusement, (snif, snif), les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde. C'est ma première fanfiction _Misc Musical/Play_. Dernièrement, j'en ai lu plusieurs et j'ai eu le goût d'écrire sur ces personnalités de la musique japonaise. J'aime beaucoup mon premier chapitre. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi et que vous m'enverrez vos commentaires. Celle-ci est consacrée aux Kat-Tun et à Yamapi.

**~ °~ Chapitre 1 ~°~ **

« AKANISHI ! »

Kame était désespéré. Cela faisait au moins une heure qu'il demandait à ce bon à rien d'être sérieux et de s'entraîner comme tout le monde. Naturellement, il était égal à lui-même et ne faisait qu'à sa tête. Monsieur avait décidé qu'il avait le temps de fumer une cigarette. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Ils avaient un concert dans deux jours et il se la coulait douce. Surtout qu'il était celui qui avait le plus besoin de pratiquer. De plus, il se permettait de le regarder avec son regard « je m'en fou ».

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce trop te demander de travailler ? Je reconnais que tu es le plus lâche de nous tous, mais je te rappelle que nous avons une série de concerts qui débute dans deux jours ! »

« Cela fait cent fois que nous recommençons et ce n'est pas encore à ton goût ? »

« Pardon ? Tu te penses peut-être le nombril du monde, excuse-moi de te briser ta bulle, mais ce n'est pas le cas ! Les fans ont des attentes et elles ne veulent surtout pas voir un groupe qui se fout de bien faire les choses ou pas ! »

« Peut-être qu'une pause ne ferait effectivement pas de tort … Nous avons travaillé très fort aujourd'hui. » se risqua Junno qui se récolta un regard noir de Kame.

« Peut-être que si t'arrêtait de faire tes simagrées, nous pourrions effectivement prendre une pause ! »

Il en avait sa claque. Il les laissa en plan et sortit du local, il avait besoin de prendre de l'air. Il ne digérait pas le comportement d'Akanishi. Il osait prétendre qu'il avait assez travaillé quand depuis une heure il était assis ? Il avait épuisé tout son _self control_ pour ne pas cogner dessus. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, au contraire ! Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir crier sur Junno, mais il avait vraiment mal choisi le moment pour parler. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il voulait mettre de l'ambiance dans leur pratique, mais c'était le moment crucial pour finaliser les chorégraphies. Ils n'auraient plus de temps par la suite. Il s'était bien aperçu que les autres aussi avaient envie de se reposer, de manger un peu et de relaxer, mais Kame n'arrêtait pas aussi facilement. Tant et aussi longtemps qu'il n'était pas satisfait, il pratiquait. Présentement, il n'était pas encore à cent pour cent satisfait de sa troupe. Il termina sa cigarette. Il avait pu respirer un peu et avait retrouvé son calme, du moins, il serait en mesure de reprendre l'entraînement sans étrangler une certaine personne.

Il retourna dans le local. Tous étaient assis autour de la table et ne parlaient pas fort. Tous se turent quand il entra et appréhendaient sa réaction. Le seul qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier c'était Jin. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela. Son regard se vissa dans le sien quand il prit la parole.

« C'est bon ? Nous pouvons reprendre ou Monsieur a encore besoin de repos ? »

Akanishi ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se lever pour reprendre le travail. Que pouvait-il dire sans attiser la colère de leur leader ? Il n'avait pas aimé la façon qu'il s'en était pris à lui. Cette chorégraphie, ils la faisaient depuis au moins deux ans, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kame s'acharnait à leur faire pratiquer comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la dansaient. Il avait juste eu envie d'une pause et il n'avait pas à demander la permission comme un enfant pour la prendre. Cela n'empêchait pas les autres de danser qu'il soit présent ou pas. Les autres le rejoignirent et ils reprirent le travail avec un leader monté sur des charbons ardents. Donc, ils firent tous profils bas pour ne pas subir ses reproches. Ils savaient qu'il finirait par se calmer et éventuellement s'excuser de leur avoir crié dessus, mais pour l'instant, mieux valait travailler et ne pas protester.

Akanishi se demandait parfois, comme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez Kamenashi. Il savait parfaitement qu'il était un bosseur né, qu'il ne se reposait que très rarement. Tout le contraire de lui qui aimait bien paresser. Ils étaient tout le contraire l'un de l'autre et pourtant ils étaient en couple. Et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à annoncer après la tournée, il l'appréhendait. Il n'avait aucunement peur de la réaction des autres, il savait qu'ils le soutiendraient et l'encourageraient, mais Kame lui faisait peur. Il le prendrait personnel, comme une attaque à son encontre. Il ne voulait pas le laisser tomber, mais il étouffait dans cet environnement, il avait besoin de plus de liberté. Il avait besoin d'être maître de lui-même.

Déjà trois heures qu'ils avaient repris la pratique et Kame ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. Il voyait que les autres souhaitaient se reposer ou simplement manger quelque chose. La journée tirait également à sa fin. Cela faisait trois fois que Junno regardait sa montre depuis dix minutes. Nakamaru essayait d'atteindre sa serviette à chaque interruption et Koki avait essayé par deux fois de parler, mais sans succès. Il décida de se risquer plutôt que de voir quelqu'un s'écrouler sur le plancher. Il voyait bien aussi que Kamenashi était fatigué, depuis une bonne demi-heure, il avait ralenti un peu le rythme, mais s'entêtait à continuer comme d'habitude.

« Kame, je crois que nous pourrions nous arrêter un peu le temps de manger et de s'éponger, non ? » se risqua-t-il puisque les autres ne semblaient pas vouloir le contrarier.

« Comment ? Monsieur est déjà fatigué ? Cela ne fait même pas ...»

« Kame … » Jin recula, le leader avait commencé à avancer vers lui. Il leva ses mains et continua de parler. « Kame, attend, je ne parle pas pour moi, là ! Tu n'es pas tout seul dans cette pièce. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un bourreau du travail que forcément tout le monde l'est. Nous avons des estomacs qu'il faut remplir de temps en temps et notre … »

« C'est beau, j'ai compris ! Vous pouvez arrêter. »

Il se sentait un peu mal. C'est vrai qu'il était un bourreau de travail. Il n'aimait pas rester à rien faire. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Il ne devait pas penser, surtout pas cogiter sur la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Yamapi, surtout pas. S'il avait le malheur de trop y repenser, il ne pourrait plus supporter que Jin soit dans la même pièce que lui. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, mais connaissant leur Bakanishi, rien ne le surprenait plus. Il avait bien décidé de partir pendant six mois à l'autre bout de la terre en les laissant en plan, pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas refaire le coup ? Yamapi l'avait seulement mis en garde qu'il pourrait le perdre s'il continuait à jouer avec ses sentiments. Il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas sur la même longueur d'onde concernant leur relation. Akanishi n'avait aucun problème à le dire à tout le monde, comme en démontrait sa conversation avec Yamapi. Pour sa part, il était beaucoup plus réservé. Il ne voulait pas que les autres membres du groupe le sachent. Sa vie privée ne regardait pas les autres. Il aimait bien avoir ses petits secrets.

Il regardait les autres qui mangeaient et qui s'amusaient. Son regard tomba sur celui de Jin. Il détourna immédiatement les yeux. Il se leva et sortit de la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas rester parmi eux. La culpabilité voulait poindre le bout de son nez. Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi fortement au comportement de son amant ? De plus, il avait crié sur Junno quand il n'avait pas vraiment de raison. Il devait absolument en parler avec Akanishi, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur d'être déçu. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui annonce qu'effectivement il quittait le groupe et que leur relation se terminait. Pourtant, rien ne laissait croire qu'il voulait le quitter. Depuis quelques temps, Akanishi ne cessait pas d'avoir des comportements suspects pendant qu'ils étaient tous ensemble. Il ne serait pas surpris d'apprendre qu'ils avaient des doutes. Il lui en voulait et quand il lui en parlait, son amant niait tout en bloc. Donc, il avait commencé à le bouder. Il voulait jouer avec ses nerfs ? Eh bien, il ne jouerait pas seul ! La situation ne pouvait plus continuer. Peu importe ce que Jin lui dirait, il devait régler le problème et vite !

Akanishi voyait bien qu'il énervait Kame par son comportement, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il aimait provoquer des réactions chez son amant. Il essayait de s'abstenir parce que depuis quelques semaines, ce n'était que des regards noirs qu'il se récoltait ou de l'indifférence. Depuis cette semaine, Kamenashi commençait à lui tomber sur le dos, peu importe ce qu'il faisait. Il voulait parler avec lui, mais ce dernier refusait de se retrouver seul en sa compagnie. Il n'acceptait plus aucune marque d'affection. Que ce soit à la maison ou ailleurs. Jin se leva, s'excusa auprès des autres et sortit à son tour pour trouver Kame. Il en avait assez, ils allaient parler que cela plaise ou pas à ce dernier.

Ueda souffla discrètement, il savait qu'il ne risquait pas de les voir revenir bientôt. Il avait remarqué que l'amitié entre leurs deux voix principales n'était pas au meilleur. Que pouvait-il faire sinon espérer qu'ils réussissent à s'entendre au moins pour la durée de la tournée ?

« Avez-vous remarqué ? » demanda Koki en engloutissant un onigiri.

« Remarqué quoi ?

« Venant de ta part, cela ne me surprends pas, Junno ! »

Les trois autres rirent. Junno sourit légèrement. Il n'était pas vexé, il avait l'habitude que les autres prennent plaisir à le taquiner. Avec l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la pièce depuis quelques heures, cela faisait du bien de rire un peu.

« Tu voulais parler de Kame-kun et Akanishi-kun ? » demanda Nakamaru.

« Oui. Depuis quelques temps, Kamenashi-kun n'arrête pas de se fâcher contre Jin. Pourtant, Kame avait plutôt l'air d'accepter ses conneries. »

« Tu as raison. J'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre entre ces deux-là, il y a de cela un peu plus d'un an. Je n'en ai pas parlé parce que je sais parfaitement que Kame n'aime pas parler de sa vie privée. »

« Tu voudrais dire qu'il … »

« Chut … écouter … »

Kame était sorti dehors, il marchait dans le stationnement. Malgré tout ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que Yamapi lui avait dit. Était-ce une façon de lui ouvrir les yeux ou son amant avait vraiment l'intention de retourner aux États-Unis ? Il se doutait bien qu'Akanishi ne lui dirait pas directement. Il finit par s'adosser à un mur et se couvrit le visage de ses mains. À force de cogiter, un mal de tête pointait son nez. Comment aborder Jin sans que celui-ci se défile ou change complètement de sujet ? Quoique, plus il y pensait plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas mieux depuis quelques temps. Il fuyait quand Jin voulait lui parler. Décidément, leur situation était des plus comiques, vue de l'extérieur. Comment pourrait-il sauver son couple ? Il aimait Jin, il donnerait ciel et terre pour lui, mais la seule chose qu'il n'accepterait pas facilement venant de lui, c'est qu'il lui cache des choses, lui mente et parte loin de lui. Sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive il sentit un souffle dans son cou. Il écarta ses mains de son visage et vit celui de son amant devant lui. Il voulu s'éloigner, mais derrière lui, le mur, et chaque côté de lui, les bras de Jin. Il ne pouvait que lui faire face. Que lui voulait-il ?

« Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as depuis quelques temps? »

Jin ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot. Il alla directement au but. Il en avait marre, tant pis s'il braquait Kame de cette façon.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ! Laisse-moi retourner travailler ! »

Jin soupira. Décidément il ne réussirait jamais à lui parler. Pendant ce laps de temps, il avait baissé sa garde et Kazuya en avait profité pour s'éclipser. Il devait s'occuper l'esprit à n'importe quoi pour être certain de ne pas réfléchir. Si les autres ne voulaient pas le suivre, il s'en foutait, mais il se devait d'être occupé. Cela c'était sans compter la tête de mule qui lui servait de petit copain. Justement, celui-ci l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'entrer dans la salle et le plaqua contre le mur. Cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas jouer de la diversion pour s'éclipser. Il fit tout pour éviter son regard. Il était en colère contre lui, s'il croisait ses beaux yeux noisette, il ne pourrait pas se retenir. Déjà, l'avoir contre lui ne l'aidait vraiment pas. De plus, ils étaient dans le couloir de la Johnny's donc, tout le monde pouvait les voir. Il commença à stresser au coton. Jin le sentit et souleva son menton à l'aide de ses doigts pour qu'il le regarde.

« Kazu-chan, nous devons absolument parler. Je sais très bien que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose et je voudrais savoir quoi. »

« Tu ne le sais pas ? Demande à Yamapi, il te le dira ! »

Il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise de son copain, mais en vain. Celui-ci ne comptait pas le laisser partir facilement. Il savait qu'il venait de dire quelque chose de trop. Il vit le regard d'Akanishi changé du désespoir à l'horreur. Jin posa un genou entre les jambes de Kame, ce qui fit hoqueter ce dernier. Il encra ses yeux dans les siens, du moins il essaya. Kazuya regardait de tous les côtés pour être certain que personne n'arrivait. Quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qu'Akanishi avait comme idée encore ? Justement celui-ci approcha ses lèvres des siennes et les scella dans un baiser diabolique. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été embrassé, touché qu'il fondit presque sur place avant de reprendre contenance et de repousser son amant avec force. Jin recula et perdit momentanément l'équilibre, mais réussit à ce rattraper avant de s'étaler par terre.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Jin regardait son amant, mais ne répondit pas. Ça passait ou ça cassait. Il en avait assez d'attendre un signe positif de Kame. En temps normal, il aurait attendu, il aurait essayé de le voir en douce pour parler avec lui, pour s'expliquer ensemble. Là, c'était différent. Il commençait à douter des sentiments de Kame envers lui et ça, il ne le supportait pas. Il devait s'assurer de son niveau de sincérité.

« Je n'ai pas envie de jouer, Jin. »

« Moi non plus … Kame … j'ai besoin de savoir … Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Sincèrement. »

« Pourquoi cette question ? Surtout, pourquoi ici ? »

Kame commençait à avoir chaud. N'importe qui pouvait entendre leur conversation. Pourquoi Akanishi prenait un malin plaisir à lui demander cela dans ce couloir ? Leur salle de pratique était juste à côté. Qui sait si à l'intérieur les quatre autres n'écoutaient pas à la porte pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ? Jin savait très bien que parler de cela il ne voulait le faire qu'en privé. L'ainée attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas. Il savait qu'il venait sûrement de mettre Kame en colère, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Soit il lui demandait ici même dans ce couloir, soit il ne pourrait jamais avoir la réponse. Il jouait à pile ou face, mais c'était son dernier espoir.

« Kazu-chan, onegai, réponds-moi. »

« Tu veux avoir une réponse franche ? Parfait, je vais t'en donner une ! » Kame le regarda un instant avant de prendre une bonne respiration comme pour se donner du courage. « Je t'aime, mais avec ce que Yamapi m'a dit, je ne sais plus quoi penser. Voilà ! Tu es content maintenant, tout le monde le sait ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que Yamapi t'a dit pour que cela te touche à ce point ? »

Jin avait beau chercher, mais il ne trouvait pas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait pu dire à Yamapi qui pourrait mettre Kame dans cet état. Il ne se rappelait pas lui avoir parlé de ses intentions de retourner aux États-Unis. Il n'en avait même pas encore glissé un mot à Johnny-san. Merde ! Bien sûr qu'il lui en avait parlé. Bordel ! Il espérait vraiment que Yamapi n'avait pas fait l'erreur d'aller tout raconter à Kame. Il devait savoir ce que Kazuya avait entendu, c'était important pour sa survie, vraiment important !

« Ce qu'il m'a dit, tu iras lui demander ! Tu devrais le savoir puisqu'il l'a appris de toi ! Si tu es trop con pour ne pas te rappeler ce que tu dis à tes amis, c'est rendu grave ! Sérieusement, Jin, tu devrais peut-être réfléchir davantage avant d'agir ou de dire quoique ce soit ! »

Kame entra dans la salle de répétition sans dire un mot de plus. Il ne voulait pas déclencher une dispute dans les couloirs. Il décida qu'il avait terminé pour aujourd'hui. Il allait donner congé aux autres et irait ensuite chez lui. Il savait que Jin était parti voir Yamapi pour lui demander. Il savait aussi très bien qu'il allait rappliquer chez lui après, pour la bonne raison qu'il lui avait un peu menti. Yamashita-kun ne lui avait rien dit de particulier. Il s'en voulait un peu, mais il voulait se débarrasser de cette altercation. Ce n'était pas l'endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion.

Akanishi se dirigea après avoir vu disparaître Kame dans leur salle, vers celle des NEWS. Il devait parler avec Yamapi. Il devait savoir ce qu'il avait exactement dit à Kazuya pour qu'il soit distant avec lui. Ce pouvait-il qu'il ait deviné quelque chose et qu'il ait averti leur leader ? Il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse.

« Bakanishi ! Kamenashi-kun a finalement consenti à vous libérer ! » S'exclama Yamapi.

« Yamashita Tomohisa ! »

L'interpellé savait qu'il ne venait pas le voir pour s'amuser. Juste avec le ton qu'il avait utilisé et le fait qu'il l'appelle par son nom complet. Il sentait les problèmes venir à grands pas. Il fit un signe aux membres de son groupe et entraîna Jin dehors. Il en profita pour en griller une au passage.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Qu'as-tu dit à Kazuya ? »

Voilà ! Nous y étions ! Yamapi regarda Akanishi s'allumer une cigarette. Il n'avait pas dit grand chose à Kamenashi. Il connaissait les sentiments que son meilleur ami lui portait et il ne voulait pas le voir triste à cause de leur cadet. Connaissant très bien Jin, il savait qu'il pouvait agir sur un coup de tête. S'il décidait que rien ne le retenait ici, il pouvait très bien repartir pour l'Amérique. Il voulait éviter cela.

« Rien de particulier. Il est venu me voir pour me parler. J'en ai profité pour le mettre en garde. Je ne veux pas te voir partir à nouveau seulement parce qu'il t'a fait de la peine. Je sais que tu es sérieux avec lui, je voulais seulement m'assurer que c'était son cas. »

« C'est tout ? Tu n'as rien dit d'autre ? Tu n'as rien mentionné en particulier ? » Jin voulait tout savoir. Il ne laisserait pas Yamapi partir facilement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai rien mentionné par rapport à ton intention de peut-être quitter le groupe pour faire carrière solo aux États-Unis. S'il l'a appris, ce n'est pas de moi … »

« Comment l'as-tu mis en garde ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit exactement ? »

« Jin, que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi autant de questions, surtout autant de précisions ? »

« Il m'a dit que tu lui avait parlé de chose que je t'aurais dit. »

« Jamais je ne ferai cela. Tu le sais bien ! Bordel Jin ! Il a encore réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait par un moyen détourné. Je te garantis que je ne lui ai rien rapporté sur ce que tu m'as confié. Absolument rien. De toute façon, ce n'est pas mon genre de le faire. »

Jin frappa dans le mur à côté de Yamapi. Pourquoi Kazuya lui avait-il menti ? Sa colère diminua contre son meilleur ami, mais pas envers son amant.

« À quand remonte cette conversation ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être une ou deux semaines. Pourquoi ? »

« Merci. Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, je dois aller voir une certaine personne. À plus ! »

Jin courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Il devait aller chez Kazuya. Par contre, une fois à l'intérieur de sa voiture, il ne la démarra pas. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez son leader, lui dire que … quoi au juste ? Pi ne lui avait rien dit. Il ne pouvait se permettre de lui en parler maintenant. Non ! Rien n'était officiel encore, donc il ne voulait pas qu'il ait un doute. Il devra travailler pour que cela ne paraisse pas. Pour l'instant, il devait avoir une conversation avec Kame et peut-être lui faire part de ses sentiments vis-à-vis le travail sans lui mentionner qu'il voulait toujours partir en solo et quitter le groupe. Il devait également le rassurer sur ses sentiments envers lui. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile, Kamenashi n'est pas une personne qui est facile à convaincre dans ce genre de chose. C'est pour cette raison entre autre qu'il n'était pas encore parti du stationnement. Il devait trouver les bons mots pour le convaincre qu'il restait ici, qu'il ne partait pas. Finalement, il sortit de sa voiture pour retourner à l'intérieur. Il n'avait pas pensé que Kame pouvait être encore là en train de travailler.

Comme prévu, le reste du groupe avait entendu, donc maintenant plus question de cacher sa relation avec Akanishi. Il remarqua qu'ils ne savaient pas comment l'aborder. Il ne s'en formalisa pas. Ce n'est pas lui qui leur répondrait, s'ils veulent avoir des détails, ils iront voir ce _baka_. Il voulu les avertir que c'était terminé pour aujourd'hui, mais Koki parla le premier.

« Kame, est-ce que tu peux nous expliquer ? »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! À demain ! »

« Attend ! Vous nous devez des explications. Nous ne pouvons pas fermer les yeux sur ce que nous avons entendu. » Lui précisa Junno.

« Vous demanderez à l'autre _baka_ ! Si vous le cherchez, il doit être avec son cher Yamapi ! » Sans attendre un commentaire quelconque, Kame partit en direction de chez lui.

En arrivant, il s'ouvrit une bouteille de vin et s'écroula sur son divan. Le regard dans le vide, il réfléchit. Il n'avait pas voulu lui dire de quoi lui et Yamapi avait parlé. Il ne voulait pas exposer ses doutes. Il verrait bien en temps et lieux. Si Akanishi prévoyait retourner en Amérique, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Quand il avait une idée en tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs et impossible de le faire changer d'avis. Seulement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé. Peut-être se faisait-il du cinéma ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se trompe et que Jin ne veuille pas partir ? Maintenant que le groupe était au courant pour eux, peut-être resterait-il ? Kame s'était sauvé en coup de vent, redoutant leurs réactions. Est-ce que ceux-ci allaient demander à Akanishi les explications ou ils attendraient demain ? Il espérait presque ne pas être présent. Il ressentait tellement de colère contre Jin qu'il ne voulait pas être là.

Il se rappela sa réaction quand il était parti pendant six mois aux États-Unis. Malgré qu'il sache qu'il reviendrait, il l'avait très mal vécu. Ils ne sortaient pas encore ensemble, mais il avait trouvé le temps très long. Aujourd'hui, la dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'est de perdre Akanishi. Il ne supporterait pas qu'il parte très loin. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Il n'avait jamais été question qu'il parte ! Il se secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Il devait arrêter de s'imaginer des choses.

Jin arriva dans leur local et il eut quatre pairs d'yeux qui le regardèrent. Il comprit à cet instant qu'_il_ n'était pas ici. N'étant pas trop d'humeur à répondre à leurs questions qui n'allaient certainement pas tarder à fuser, il voulu faire demi-tour, mais Nakamaru fut plus rapide que lui.

« Akanishi, que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. »

« Ah non ! Pas toi aussi ! Kame a réussit à se défiler sans nous répondre, mais toi, nous te laisserons pas partir. »

Après un soupir qui voulait en dire long, Jin se tourna finalement face à ses collègues. Que pouvait-il leur dire ? Il ne voulait pas en dire trop, mais en même temps, tout dire lui ferait du bien. Ueda voyant son trouble prit la parole.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« Presque deux ans. »

« Pourquoi nous avoir rien dit ? » Koki n'en revenait pas. Aussi longtemps sans que personne ne s'aperçoive de rien.

« À cause de Kazuya. »

Ueda voyait bien que Jin se forçait de leur répondre. Il voyait son regard qui les fuyait, il était mal à l'aise. Leur deux voix principales avaient sûrement leurs raisons pour avoir garder secrète leur relation. Il voulut mettre fin au calvaire d'Akanishi, mais ce dernier prit la parole.

« Écoutez, vous savez très bien qu'il n'a jamais aimé exposer sa vie privée, donc il ne voulait pas en parler. Pour quelle raison exactement, je n'ai jamais pu le savoir. Je n'avais aucun problème avec le fait que vous le sachiez, vous êtes nos amis et collègues, donc je trouvais normal de vous le dire, mais il n'a jamais voulu. J'en ai eu assez … et … et ... »

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase. Il sortit du local en laissant les autres en plan. Il se sentait tellement … pourquoi se sentait-il coupable ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Il marcha dans les couloirs sans but précis. Il ne pouvait pas aller chez Kame, il ne voulait sûrement pas le voir. Qu'avait-il fait ? Était-ce seulement de sa faute ? Non, Kazuya était autant fautif. C'est lui qui ne voulait pas le dire aux autres ! C'est lui qui l'obligeait à cacher ses gestes affectifs. Il devait se limiter pour préserver sa vie privée. Est-ce que Kame s'était seulement demandé ce que lui pouvait ressentir ? Est-ce qu'il s'était préoccupé de ses sentiments dans cette décision ? Jamais ! Il se retrouva dehors. Il se sortit une cigarette.

Il entendit des pas qui venaient vers lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment le goût de parler avec qui que ce soit, il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui. Il essaierait peut-être d'avoir une demi-heure avec Kame demain pour mettre les choses au clair. Il leva les yeux vers la personne qui se trouvait devant lui. Tatsuya. C'est la dernière personne qu'il aurait pensé voir. Habituellement, Ueda ne se mêlait pas des affaires des autres. Pourquoi se trouvait-il devant lui ? Que lui voulait-il ?

« Akanishi-kun, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Ueda resta devant lui sans parler. Il attendait une réponse. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire sans en avoir parlé avec le principal concerné qui n'était pas présent pour l'instant.

« Je crois que je vais aller voir Kamenashi. Nous allons régler notre différent, et … nous … nous serons d'attaque pour les derniers préparatifs de la tournée. »

Ueda lui sourit. Il voulait lui donner du courage. Kame n'était vraiment pas facile à gérer quand il était en colère. Habituellement, valait mieux laisser tomber la poussière au lieu d'aller l'affronter en pleine colère. Jin le remercia et partit avant de changer d'idée. Malheureusement, il ne se rendit pas immédiatement à l'appartement de Kamenashi. Le courage l'avait quitté en chemin. Il s'arrêta dans un café pour cogiter un peu et retrouver le courage d'y aller. Il était encore tôt, donc il pouvait bien prendre le temps. Il n'était pas obligé d'accourir comme si sa vie en dépendait, non ? Il irait le voir ce soir, la tempête allait s'être calmée, du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait.

Ueda retourna à l'intérieur pour dire au revoir aux autres et rentra chez lui. Il prit une douche, mangea quelque chose et s'installa devant la télévision. Il essaya de se concentrer sur celle-ci, mais ses pensées revenaient toujours vers Kame et Akanishi. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas ses affaires, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Après deux heures à se ronger les ongles, il décida de faire un tour chez leur leader pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Kame était toujours assis dans son divan quand on frappa à la porte. Le temps qu'il réalise que c'était chez lui qu'une personne frappait et qu'il réussisse à se lever pour se rendre à la porte, cinq bonnes minutes passèrent. Si la personne était toujours derrière, c'est qu'elle était patiente. Ueda ? Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi venait-il le voir ? Il s'attendait plutôt à cet imbécile de Jin ou encore à Yamapi, mais pas à lui. Il croyait passer la soirée seul sans voir personne. Il s'était laissé aller un petit peu … beaucoup. Il avait honte de se montrer aussi faible. Sans dire un mot, il retourna avec peine et misère se rasseoir dans son divan.

« Je suppose que tu veux des explications parce que l'autre crétin ne l'a pas fait ? »

« Non. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Il a répondu à certaines de nos questions. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller bien et comme Akanishi devait venir te voir, je me demandais comment ça s'était passé. » Répondit Tatsuya voyant très bien que leur leader n'allait pas bien s'il regardait la table basse devant eux.

Effectivement, un cendrier était rempli de mégots de cigarette, trois ou quatre bouteilles de vin avaient élu domicile par terre. Kame tenait une coupe rempli avec la cinquième bouteille. Ueda soupira. Décidément, ces deux-là, il ne pourrait jamais les comprendre. De ce qu'ils avaient entendu à l'agence et qu'il avait compris depuis un certain temps, c'est qu'Akanishi n'avait aucun problème avec leur relation et cela ne le dérangeait pas que tout le monde le sache, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Kame. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile comme relation, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi leur cadet ne leur faisait pas confiance.

« NANI ? Jin n'est jamais passé ! _Baka_ ! Je suppose que c'était des paroles en l'air ! »

« Quoi ? Il n'est pas venu ? L'imbécile. »

Ce dernier mot, Ueda l'avait chuchoté. Pourquoi Akanishi lui avait-il dit qu'il viendrait ici si ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire ? Ueda savait très bien que Kame cherchait toujours à plaire. D'une certaine manière, il cherchait une approbation des autres. Sauf qu'en amour, il n'a pas su trouver, donc il a tout fait pour cacher sa relation sans trop savoir ce que l'autre en pensait. Il reprochait à Jin de ne faire qu'à sa tête, mais lui aussi c'est ce qu'il faisait. Il espérait que Jin rappliquerait ce soir parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas perdre une journée de travail à cause d'une querelle entre ces deux-là.

Jin rentra chez lui et décida d'aller prendre une douche. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il dirait à Kame ce soir. Avant il voulait manger. Peut-être appeler Yamapi pour lui demander conseil ? Non ! C'était à cause de lui si Kame croyait maintenant qu'il partait. Quoique ce n'était pas vraiment une hallucination puisqu'il allait l'affirmer ce soir. Non ! Il devait attendre. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de cela quand rien n'était officiel. Peut-être ne pourrait-il pas partir ? Dans ce cas, il aurait alarmé Kame pour rien. D'accord. Ce soir, il devait surtout parler de leur couple. Lui exprimer ses sentiments, lui dire comment il se sent dans cette relation. Le rassurer, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Comment lui dire ? Cela dépendrait dans quel état d'esprit se trouverait son amant.

Il prit ses clés et sortit. S'il réfléchissait trop, il n'aurait plus le courage d'aller trouver Kame et de s'expliquer avec. Il n'était certain que d'une seule chose en ce moment même, c'est qu'il partirait peu importe ce que Kame pouvait dire. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir. Il n'avait pas agit sous le coup de l'impulsion comme il se le faisait souvent reprocher. Il avait essayé de comprendre les motivations de son leader à garder secrète leur relation. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Il avait souvent demandé à Kame. Il n'avait que pour seule réponse qu'ils n'avaient pas à le savoir. C'est vrai qu'il avait toujours été discret sur sa vie privée. Il avait pensé qu'il avait peur de la réaction des autres, mais avec le temps il comprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait plus faire d'efforts pour son amant. Kame avait cassé un gros morceau en agissant de la sorte. Lui en parler avant de prendre sa décision ? Cela ne changerait rien, le mal était fait.

Il arriva au pied de l'immeuble où habitait Kame. Il prit une bonne bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage et grimpa l'escalier jusqu'au palier de son cadet. Arrivé devant la porte, il prit un bon dix secondes avant de frapper.

Le leader de Kat-Tun n'avait pas bougé de son divan, n'avait plus ouvert la bouche, mais avait continué de boire malgré les protestations de Ueda. Quand ils entendirent frapper, Kame ne fit aucun geste pour aller ouvrir. Tatsuya décida qu'il devait bouger. Il avait une petite idée de la personne qui pouvait se trouver derrière la porte vu l'heure. Il était content qu'il soit enfin venu. Malgré l'état de Kame, ils devaient absolument parler.

Jin ne s'attendait pas à voir Ueda. Plusieurs questions s'accumulaient dans sa tête. Pourquoi était-il ici ? Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Kamenashi ? Devait-il rebrousser chemin ? Son courage commençait à diminuer. Ueda se décala de la porte pour le laisser entrer, mais il ne fit aucun geste pour bouger. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire. Il fixait un point sans vraiment le voir. Il voulu faire un pas pour reculer et partir, mais Tatsuya ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui prit le poignet et le fit entrer avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il se plaça face à Jin pour qu'il le regarde. Il soupira. Décidément ces deux-là, personne ne pouvait les cerner.

« Je croyais que tu venais directement ici en partant de l'agence ? Je suis bien content que tu sois là, maintenant, je vais vous laisser parler entre vous. On se voit demain au studio. »

Jin le regarda et se dirigea directement au salon. Il devait le faire maintenant, sinon il n'aurait plus le courage d'affronter Kame. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était un peu suicidaire connaissant le tempérament de son leader. Il ne savait pas exactement dans quel état était son amant, mais il ne l'imaginait pas avec un grand sourire. À la vue du salon, il savait qu'il allait manger son frein. Pouvait-il encore reculer ? Malheureusement, non. Il devait lui parler, lui expliquer. S'ils n'arrangeaient pas les choses entre eux, c'est le groupe entier qui en pâtirait. Il arriva devant Kame et s'accroupit pour capter son regard fuyant ceci dit en passant. Il entendit la porte d'entrer se fermer. Il savait que désormais, il était seul avec son amant.

« Kame, nous devons parler. » Aucune réponse, aucun regard, aucun signe de vie. Jin s'inquiéta. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse de son vis-à-vis. Vivement, Kame le repoussa.

« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

« Écoute, Kame … Nous devons parler. Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. Je n'ai pas tout les torts. »

« Nani ? Ce n'est pas moi qui veux tout laisser tomber ici pour aller aux États-Unis ! »

« Où as-tu entendu cela ? Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! »

« Non, tu ne l'as pas dit à nous, les principaux intéressés, mais Yamapi, aucun problème ! Lui sait tout, lui a droit de savoir les choses importantes ! Quand avais-tu l'intention de nous l'annoncer ?

« Calme-toi. Rien n'est décidé. C'est une idée que j'ai eu tout simplement. »

Kame n'en croyait pas un mot. Il essayait de le convaincre, mais il ne lui donnerait pas le bâton de la victoire aussi facilement. Il voulait parler, eh bien, ils allaient parler ! Il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il avait testé Jin en quelque sorte. Il voulait savoir s'il serait capable de garder sa langue et ne pas parler de leur relation. Cela s'était avéré assez difficile, mais il avait réussi. Par contre, il n'avait pas aimé ce que Yamashita-kun lui avait dit. Peut-être s'était-il fait des idées ? Devant la réaction d'Akanishi, il en doutait. Ce dernier avait vraiment l'intention de partir et essayait encore de le cacher. Vraiment, pour quelqu'un qui disait l'aimer, il lui faisait très peu confiance. C'est ce qui le poussa à poser la prochaine question.

« Est-ce que tu m'aimes vraiment ? Est-ce que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour notre relation, pour ne pas me perdre ? »

« Oui, Kazu-chan, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi, mais il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas me demander. Je ne suis pas toi, heureusement. Je sais que tu as certains principes que je n'ai pas. Pourquoi as-tu voulu garder notre relation secrète ? Pourquoi l'avoir caché au groupe, ils auraient compris, ils ne nous auraient pas … »

« Je n'ai pas à crier sur tous les toits que je sors avec une personne ! Je vais te poser une question et je te veux le plus sincère possible. Aurais-tu été capable de rester concentrer un maximum si le groupe aurait été au courant ? »

« Peut-être pas, nous ne le saurons jamais. Par contre, je peux te dire que c'était difficile de ne pas pouvoir t'approcher sans éveiller les soupçons. »

Jusqu'à maintenant, Kame n'avait pas bougé, son regard était perdu dans la contemplation de ses mains. D'un coup, il bondit sur ses pieds renversant Jin au passage.

« Comment ça, nous ne le saurons jamais ? Ils sont tous au courant maintenant ! Tu pars vraiment ? Naturellement, il fallait s'y attendre, comme toujours, tu ne fais qu'à ta tête sans en parler aux personnes concernées ! De plus, tu viens de me mentir en me disant que ce n'était qu'une idée en l'air ! Dans combien de temps prévois-tu nous laisser tomber ? »

Kame était hors de lui. Il avait le goût de le frapper, de lui arranger le portrait à sa façon. Il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui, il ne voulait pas lui donner ce plaisir. Il remplit à nouveau sa coupe. Il devait se calmer, il devait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il bu cul sec sa coupe. Jin n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il avait mal, beaucoup mal, mais il ne pouvait plus reculer, c'est ce qu'il pensait pour l'instant. Kame n'osait pas le regarder.

« Je ne ressentais plus rien venant de ta part. Depuis une semaine, tu agis avec moi comme si j'étais un étranger, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je te voyais t'éloigner de moi. Au moindre prétexte, à la moindre faute, c'est moi qui suis accusé. Kame, je ne suis pas un imbécile comme vous aimez tant à m'appeler. J'ai aussi des sentiments, et à agir comme tu le fais présentement, tu me tues un peu plus à chaque jour. J'ai besoin d'air, d'espace et j'ai besoin de changement. »

« Demander, poser des questions avant de faire quoique ce soit c'est trop dur pour toi ? Ah non, c'est vrai ! Le grand Akanishi Jin ne fait qu'à sa tête ! Le grand Akanishi Jin n'a pas besoin de savoir ce que pensent les autres ! »

« Arrête, Kame ... »

« Non, laisse-moi parler pour une fois ! Me consulter, c'est trop difficile ? Je suis quoi au juste pour toi ? » Devant le silence de Jin, Kame se mit à crier. « HEIN ? JE SUIS QUOI ? »

Akanishi se leva, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se sentait mal, il avait mal à la poitrine. Les larmes menaçaient de couler, mais pas ici. Ah non ! Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à son leader. Il savait qu'il devait répondre, dire quelque chose, mais il avait tout dit. Quoi dire de plus ? Kame n'avait même pas démenti ses paroles. Donc, devait-il conclure qu'effectivement ce dernier n'avait plus de sentiments pour lui ? Pourquoi réagirait-il de cette façon si ce n'était pas le cas ?

« Je crois que nous avons besoin de réfléchir chacun de notre côté. Je vais y aller, on se revoit demain matin. J'aimerais que nous prenions le temps de se parler un peu avant que les autres arrivent. »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de Kazuya et partit. Une fois la porte franchit, il laissa les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Sa relation venait de prendre fin. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Si Kame l'aimait encore, il aurait au moins démenti, mais rien.

Kame, dans son salon, laissa aussi coulées des larmes. Il venait de perdre son amour. Il avait brisé son couple. Jin ne demandait pas qu'il crie sur tous les toits, mais seulement le mentionner au groupe. Pourquoi voulait-il tant garder sa relation secrète ? Simplement parce qu'il avait déjà eu des problèmes. Il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose, mais maintenant, il s'apercevait qu'il avait fait subir un calvaire à son amant. Peut-être aurait-il mieux travaillé si les autres l'avaient su ? Peut-être n'aurait-il pas essayé de l'approcher et d'avoir son attention à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls au studio ? Il se trouvait tellement idiot. Il venait de reprocher à Akanishi de ne pas parler, de ne pas poser de questions. Est-ce qu'il avait demandé l'avis de ce dernier ? Non. Est-ce qu'il avait cherché à savoir ce qu'il en pensait ? Non. Il regarda sa coupe un instant avant de la lancer dans la pièce. Maintenant, c'est contre lui qu'il était en colère ! Il devait réussir à le retenir, il ne devait pas le laisser partir !

Jin s'était rendu chez son meilleur ami. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul chez lui. Il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Comme d'habitude, Yamapi l'accueillit et écouta tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il en avait gros sur le cœur. Quand il eut terminé, il laissa échapper une phrase qui fit réagir le NEWS.

« Pi-chan, je crois que je vais demander à Johnny-san de partir plus tôt. Je ne passerai probablement pas les fêtes ici. »

**À suivre ! …..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclamer **: Malheureusement (snif, snif), les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur **: Merci beaucoup à toutes celles qui m'ont lu. J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je n'ai eu aucun commentaire pour mon premier chapitre. J'aimerais beaucoup savoir vos impressions. C'est toujours encourageant de savoir ce que nos lecteurs pensent de nos histoires. Cela nous encourage également à updater plus vite. Merci à ma beta reader : Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya. Bonne lecture !

**~ °~ Chapitre 2 ~°~**

Kamenashi arriva très tôt au studio. Personne n'était encore arrivé vu l'heure matinale. Il voulut étudier le texte pour son nouveau drama, mais manquant de concentration, il s'étendit sur le divan. Ne pouvant s'abstenir de cogiter, il se repassa encore une fois sa discussion avec Akanishi. Maintenant que les autres le savaient, il n'avait aucune raison d'être en colère contre son amant, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le bouder. Il avait ses torts, il était prêt à l'admettre. Peu importe comment il retournait le problème, Akanishi n'avait rien fait de mal en soi, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'il en ait parlé à Yamashita. Il était peut-être son meilleur ami, par contre ce n'était pas une raison pour lui en parler dans son dos. Plus il réfléchissait et plus il revenait toujours à la même conclusion. Quelle est la véritable raison de son entêtement à garder secrète sa relation ? Vu de l'extérieur, nous pourrions croire qu'il avait honte de sortir avec Akanishi, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ça, il en était certain ! Il regarda l'heure et décida d'essayer de se vider la tête et de dormir un peu.

Il venait de s'assoupir quand Ueda entra dans la salle. Voyant leur leader couché sur le divan, il se dirigea vers un autre coin. Voir Kamenashi dormir au studio était aussi rare que de voir Akanishi travailler sérieusement. Donc, quasi impossible. En temps normal, quand il arrivait au studio, leur leader travaillait déjà, que ce soit sur leurs chorégraphies, leurs chansons ou sur ses textes pour les dramas. Eux-mêmes ne devaient pas flâner, personne n'osait le faire, sauf Jin. Un petit sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres. Il espérait que la conversation entre Kame et Akanishi s'était bien déroulée. Par contre, il en doutait. Kazuya ne serait pas en train de dormir si cela avait été le cas. Pour que Kame soit dans cet état de fatigue, il devait avoir réfléchi toute la nuit, ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir. Il décida de le laisser se reposer jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres. Il en prendrait la responsabilité s'il se mettait en colère. Il se prit un livre et s'installa confortablement pour le lire. Malgré qu'il ne veuille pas se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de la bonne entente entre leurs deux voix principales à l'avenir. Une demi-heure plus tard, Koki et Yuichi arrivèrent à leur tour toujours en rigolant. Il leur fit signe de se taire en montrant Kame couché.

Koki s'approcha de lui afin de lui parler sans déranger leur cadet.

« Dis-moi, est-ce que tu sais quelque chose ? »

Ueda hésita à parler. Devait-il leur dire qu'ils s'étaient vus hier soir ou devait-il se taire ? Il jugea que les autres avaient le droit de savoir, donc il décida de leur mentionner le minimum au moins.

« Je sais seulement qu'ils se sont vus hier soir. » Chuchota-t-il.

Nakamaru s'inquiéta de voir leur leader dormir. Il se doutait que Kame serait en colère s'il se réveillait en sachant qu'ils n'avaient rien fait.

« Ne devrions-nous pas le réveiller ? Il risque d'être en colère. Son humeur ces temps-ci est exécrable et nous savons tous qui en est la cause. Je ne voudrais pas … »

« J'en prends la responsabilité. Il a besoin de se reposer. De toute manière, il est encore tôt, nous ne sommes pas tous arrivés, donc nous pouvons prendre ce risque. »

« Akanishi n'est pas encore arrivé ? » demanda Nakamaru.

« Non, mais ce n'est pas vraiment surprenant. »

« Tu poses vraiment la question ? Tu sais très bien qu'Akanishi est toujours le dernier arrivé, quand il n'est pas carrément en retard. Ce n'est pas un secret pour personne. » Dit Koki avant que la porte s'ouvre.

« Irigu … » Junno s'arrêta net en voyant ses collègues. Quelque chose n'allait pas, ils étaient bien trop silencieux. En balayant la pièce du regard, il aperçut Kame couché sur le divan et alla les rejoindre dans le coin où ils étaient. Il s'inquiéta de voir que les autres le laissaient dormir. Il connaissait le sérieux de Kame pour le travail et il savait qu'ils risquaient de subir la colère de leur leader s'ils le laissaient dormir.

« Ano ... On ne devrait pas le réveiller ? Il n'aime pas quand nous ne faisons rien. »

« Non, nous allons laisser Bakanishi le faire. C'est en partie sa faute. » Répondit Koki.

Plus personne ne parla. Ils s'occupèrent chacun de leur côté en attendant l'arrivée du sixième membre. Ce qui ne prit environ qu'une quinzaine de minutes.

Tout en se rendant au studio en compagnie de Yamapi, Jin réfléchissait. Après être parti de chez Kame, il s'était rendu chez son meilleur ami. Celui-ci l'avait accueilli comme toujours. Akanishi lui avait tout raconté. Il n'avait aucun secret pour son meilleur ami. Il pouvait compter sur la discrétion de ce dernier. Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Yamashita ne soit pas d'accord avec sa décision de partir. Il l'avait écouté certes sans dire un mot, mais quand il eut terminé, Yamapi lui avait demandé de rester, de parler avec Kame avant de prendre la décision finale. Jin ne voulait rien entendre naturellement. Yamapi, étant habitué à la façon de fonctionner d'Akanishi, ne dit rien de plus et alla se coucher. Le lendemain matin, il réveilla Jin qui s'était endormi sur le divan. Ils prirent leur déjeuner en silence. Yamapi n'avait rien à rajouter et il espérait que son ami ne ferait rien de stupide. Pendant le trajet jusqu'à l'agence, Jin traînait du pied.

« Jin, ne viens pas me dire que tu veux arriver en retard ? »

« Non, non. C'est juste que … »

« Ça suffit, il est déjà en colère contre toi, et tu veux en rajouter en arrivant en retard ? Tu es vraiment irrécupérable mec ! Ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule sur ce coup, parce que je serai aux abonnés absents. »

Yamapi reprit son rythme de marche parce qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de faire attendre son groupe. Jin pouvait vraiment être pénible quand il s'y mettait. Il décida pour lui-même de tout faire pour le garder au Japon, autant pour la santé mentale de Kamenashi qui, il en était certain, ne s'en remettrait jamais de le voir partir loin de lui, autant pour lui, qui ne voulait pas non plus le voir partir à l'autre bout de la terre. Il comprenait les motivations de son ami, mais il n'était pas obligé de quitter son pays pour que se réalisent ses projets.

Arrivant au studio, Yamashita se dirigea directement vers la salle des NEWS sans un regard de plus vers son meilleur ami. Il lui avait fait perdre assez de temps pour ce matin. Il avait quand même un horaire chargé entre leur nouvel album et son drama. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Jin devrait se débrouiller seul face à l'adversité. Depuis qu'ils étaient amis, Tomohisa ne comptait plus le nombre de fois qu'il était venu le voir pour se plaindre ou tout simplement pour lui demander de l'aide. Bizarrement, cela concernait toujours Kamenashi-kun. Aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de prendre congé et de se concentrer sur les siens. Il avait de la difficulté à gérer cinq énergumènes qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête sans en avoir un sixième sur les bras. Ce dernier, il le laissait, pour l'instant, bien volontiers à Kamenashi.

Voyant que son meilleur ami ne semblait pas vouloir lui dire quoi que ce soit, il prit le premier corridor qui donnait sur la salle des KAT-TUN. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, il était nerveux. Quel serait l'accueil que Kazuya lui réservait ? Serait-ce encore une journée de reproches ? Aurait-il la chance de lui parler seul à seul ? C'est ce qui le rendait nerveux, la conversation qu'il avait demandée à son amant. Comment se passerait-elle ? Où aurait-elle lieu ? Quand ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses questions et il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'avait plus en quelque sorte le contrôle sur la situation. Kame déciderait sûrement où et quand ils se parleraient. Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se passerait bien. Il trouva la pièce bien silencieuse quand il y entra. Il vit Ueda, Tanaka, Nakamaru et Taguchi assis dans un coin qui s'occupaient individuellement ou chuchotaient entre eux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils n'étaient pas déjà en train de travailler. Pourtant, il n'était pas en avance et pour qu'il arrive avant Kame, il aurait fallu qu'il couche sur place. Nakamaru lui fit signe d'approcher.

« Nous attendions que tu arrives pour le réveiller. » Lui dit-il en lui pointant Kamenashi toujours endormi.

Étant rare de voir Kazuya ne serait-ce que se reposer au studio, alors dormir, c'était une première ! Jin s'avança lentement vers son amant, se doutant fortement qu'il n'avait pas fermé un œil de la nuit, il ne voulut pas le réveiller tout de suite. D'accord, il était prêt à admettre qu'il y était peut-être pour quelque chose, mais est-ce que les autres avaient le droit de le persécuter sans connaître toute l'histoire ? Il ne le pensait pas ! Il tourna son regard vers le visage de Kamenashi. Il était tellement beau quand il dormait, comment pouvait-il seulement consentir à briser ce charme ? Il était hypnotisé par ses traits détendus, ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler à les embrasser. Pour quelques secondes, il en oublia qu'il était au studio, que le reste du groupe était présent. Heureusement pour lui, il se reprit à temps et se tourna vers ses confrères.

« Nous pourrions le laisser dormir encore un peu, nan ? » dit-il à l'intention des autres.

« Bien sûr, comme ça, Monsieur pourrait se la couler douce ! »

Jin tourna la tête vers Kame, ce dernier était réveillé et le regardait avec colère.

« Non, aucunement. Je pensais seulement... »

« Arrête de penser, ça ne te va pas. »

Kame bondit sur ses pieds. Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Regardant autour de lui, il vit que tout le groupe était présent. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus vite ? Si Akanishi était arrivé, c'est que les autres aussi ! Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé dormir ? Ils ne se permettraient jamais de glander, trop de choses étaient prévues au programme et il n'avait pas l'intention de finir à minuit. Il regarda Jin un instant avant de faire signe aux autres qu'ils allaient commencer.

« Au programme aujourd'hui, nous devons confirmer l'ordre des chansons, nos solos, ensuite, nous devons nous rendre au Tokyo Dôme pour préparer l'installation, par le fait même nous pratiquerons quelques chorégraphies avec les ABC-Z. Nous devons également parler de l'émission du 20 mai. »

« Quand est-ce qu'on respire dans tout ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de dire Akanishi.

« Ce soir, quand tu arriveras chez toi ? Penses-tu pouvoir tenir jusque-là ou tu veux que j'appelle Yamapi pour t'aider ? » Lui demanda Kame.

Hallucinait-il ? Avait-il rêvé ? Était-il bien réveillé ? Tous le regardaient. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient ? Qu'il réponde assurément ! Son regard se posa sur son amant et il lui répondit qu'il pouvait continuer. Il ne réussissait pas à croire que Kame venait de s'adresser à lui comme si rien ne s'était passé. Est-ce qu'il avait fait un effort ? Il entendait à peine les autres travailler tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Une demi-heure était passée depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler. Trois fois que Kamenashi posait la même question à Akanishi sans avoir de réponse. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait l'attention de quatre membres sur cinq. Le leader sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Depuis quand pouvait-il rêvasser pendant que les autres se démenaient au travail ? Kame se leva tout en frappant ses mains à plat sur la table. Ce geste fit sursauter tout le monde, même Jin. Il regarda autour de lui avant de rencontrer le regard rempli de menaces de son leader.

« Peux-tu rester avec nous ? »

« Excuse-moi. » Répondit Jin comprenant sa faute.

« Bon maintenant, est-ce que tu vas répondre à ma question ? »

« Qui est ? »

Kame soupira. « Dois-je vraiment la répéter ? » Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec un boulet pareil. « Junno, peux-tu la répéter pour moi ? »

« Veux-tu toujours faire ton solo après celui de Nakamaru-kun ? »

« Tu vois ? Même Junno qui semble être toujours dans la lune est capable de suivre. »

Jin ne répondit pas à la remarque. S'il ne voulait pas énerver Kame plus qu'il ne l'était, il devait faire profil bas. Donc, il répondit simplement à la question. « Oui, pourquoi aurais-je changé d'avis ? L'enchaînement est déjà prévu, il nous reste seulement à le pratiquer. »

« Non ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Bakanishi qui travaille ! Suis-je en train de rêver ? Nakamaru-kun, est-ce vrai ? Avez-vous vraiment décidé de l'enchaînement ? »

« Oui, Kame-chan, c'est vrai. »

Kame avait peine à croire qu'Akanishi pouvait travailler sérieusement de temps en temps. Se fiant au comportement des dernières semaines de son amant, il doutait fortement que Nakamaru devait lui avoir forcé la main pour qu'ils préparent leur enchaînement. Quel moyen Yuichi avait-il utilisé pour le convaincre ? Peu importe, l'important, c'est qu'il n'était pas en retard ! Après cet échange houleux, ils terminèrent de préparer sur papier le concert. Le leader se leva prêt à passer à autre chose. Il regarda l'heure et s'aperçut qu'il était presque le temps de dîner. Il donna congé au reste du groupe.

« Parfait, j'apporte cela à Johnny-san et ensuite on se rejoint au Tokyo Dôme. Prenez le temps de manger parce que je ne sais pas quand nous allons terminer. » Leur mentionna Kame avant de se tourner vers le seul membre déjà debout. « Bakanishi, tu viens avec moi. »

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas capable d'y aller seul ? » Il regretta tout de suite d'avoir ouvert la bouche, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Kame le regarda. À quoi jouait-il encore ? Il lui donnait la possibilité de parler et il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Décidément, il se demandait de plus en plus ce qui pouvait l'attirer chez ce type. Tout ce qu'il retenait de ses réflexions sur le sujet, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter qu'il parte loin de lui. Indirectement, Akanishi l'aidait à ralentir le rythme. Il savait très bien que s'il n'était pas là, il se laisserait submerger par le travail. Que ferait-il s'il n'était plus là pour lui rappeler de prendre un dix minutes pour lui, pour lui faire penser de se nourrir correctement et surtout de bien dormir ? Certes, en deux ans, il en était venu à se fier au plus lâche du groupe pour ne pas être noyé par le travail.

« Ce n'est pas pour cette raison que je te demande de m'accompagner. Je crois que nous devons plutôt terminer notre conversation. »

Jin se sentit bête. C'est lui-même qui lui avait demandé un moment dans la journée pour lui parler. Il suivit Kame à travers les couloirs de la Johnny's. Il marchait derrière lui. Bizarrement, à cet instant précis, il aurait aimé que son leader ne s'en souvienne pas. Comment Kazuya pourrait-il croire qu'il l'aime sans discernement quand il était prêt à quitter le pays ? C'est seulement à ce moment précis qu'il se rendit compte qu'il agissait encore impulsivement. Yamapi avait raison de le traiter d'idiot. Kamenashi avait également raison de dire qu'il était incapable de réfléchir. En grand impulsif qu'il était, il était sur le point de quitter tout ce qui était important pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber chaque fois qu'il avait une dispute avec Kame comme lui avait gentiment fait comprendre son meilleur ami. Donc, il devait absolument mettre les choses au clair avec Kazuya s'il ne voulait pas voir sa relation partir en miettes.

« Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de me mater ? » lui demanda Kame.

« Pourquoi devrai-je arrêter ? Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas regarder ce que j'aime ? »

Kame leva les yeux vers le plafond avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Le regard de Jin avait eu le temps de capter le léger, mais très léger sourire de son amant. En quelque sorte, il fut soulagé de constater que Kame ne semblait plus en colère contre lui. Finalement, la conversation risquait de bien se passer, du moins, il l'espérait. Il se promit de tout faire pour rassurer son leader sur ses intentions de partir et pouvoir le garder près de lui. Si Kamenashi avait le malheur de lui dire que tout était fini entre eux, il ne pourrait plus se retenir de partir. Il l'avouait, ce qui l'empêchait de partir, c'était surtout sa relation avec Kazuya. Il ne vit pas ce dernier sortir du bureau, mais reprit ses esprits quand il lui parla.

« Bon, on y va ou tu as l'intention de rester planté là pendant deux heures avant de te rendre compte que tu es encore en retard ? »

« Non, non, je te suis. »

Kame n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Il savait exactement où il voulait aller. C'était un petit restaurant, certes, mais il savait qu'ils pourraient parler sans être dérangés par des fans hystériques. Tout au fond du restaurant se trouvait une table isolée des autres par un mur décoré d'une haie.

Pendant ce temps, nous avions quatre espions avides de savoir comment tout cela allait se terminer. Ueda, Koki et Junno avaient lancé l'idée de les suivre et d'essayer de voir et surtout d'entendre la conversation. Nakamaru, de son côté, n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, mais il les suivit quand même. Il devait bien se l'avouer, il était tout aussi curieux que ses camarades. Ils attendirent à l'extérieur caché derrière un mur. Ils se doutaient qu'ils iraient manger à l'extérieur s'ils ne voulaient pas être entendus de tout le monde. Ils espéraient également qu'ils avaient décidé de parler devant un repas. Quoique c'était à cet endroit qu'ils venaient fumer, donc forcément, ils finiraient par sortir.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ils sursautèrent à la vue de la personne qui était arrivée derrière eux.

« Nous surveillons Kame et Akanishi. Nous voulons les suivre et ... »

« Tais-toi Koki. Il ne veut pas savoir. »

« Si, si, cela m'intéresse. »

« Bien, disons... » Commença Koki.

« Nous sommes curieux. Ils doivent terminer leur conversation et ... »

« D'accord, je comprends. » Yamapi réfléchit une fraction de seconde avant de rajouter : « Je peux venir avec vous ? » Il voulait voir ce que ferait encore son _Baka_ de meilleur ami pour se mettre les pieds dans les plats. En même temps, il en profiterait pour savoir s'il écoutait et mettait à profit ce qu'il lui conseillait. Au pire, il pourrait se préparer à recevoir un Bakanishi en mille morceaux chez lui ce soir. Non ! Tout devait bien se passer, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de passer une mauvaise nuit encore une fois et, de plus, Ryo lui avait demandé s'il pouvait passer la nuit avec lui. Il n'avait pas pu lui refuser, donc il priait fort pour qu'Akanishi ne dise rien qui signerait la fin de sa relation avec Kamenashi.

N'ayant aucun refus de la part des Kat-Tun, Yamapi resta avec eux. Environ quinze minutes plus tard, Kame sortit de l'agence suivit par Akanishi. Ce dernier avait une petite idée de l'endroit où voulait l'amener son amant. Nos quatre espions du même groupe voulurent les suivre, mais ils furent arrêtés par le leader des NEWS.

« Attendez, j'ai une meilleure idée pour savoir où ils vont. » Il prit son portable et composa le numéro de Jin.

Il connaissait assez bien les restaurants aux alentours de l'agence pour les avoir tous essayés avec son meilleur ami. Il n'y en avait que deux où il était possible d'être tranquille.

« Allô. »

« Bakanishi ! T'es où ? »

« Je suis en route pour manger avant de me rendre au Tokyo Dôme. Pourquoi ? »

« Où as-tu l'intention d'aller ? »

« Connaissant les goûts de Kame et le fait que … »

« Yamashita, il ne pourra pas manger avec toi ce midi. Je te souhaite un bon après-midi. Tu pourras le rappeler ce soir pour lui demander s'il a réussi à retenir sa respiration pendant la journée. »

Yamapi regarda son téléphone. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore cette histoire de « retenir sa respiration » ? Par contre, Jin avait réussi à en dire assez pour savoir où ils allaient. Pour que Kamenashi se soit dépêché à prendre le portable de son meilleur ami avant que celui-ci ne lui mentionne l'endroit recherché, il en déduisit qu'ils étaient réellement partis tous les deux pour terminer leur conversation.

« Parfait, je crois savoir exactement où ils sont allés ! » Le groupe le regardait attendant le verdict. « Avec ce que m'a dit Jin, je suis prêt à croire qu'ils sont allés dans ce petit restaurant express. C'est l'endroit idéal pour parler sans que personne nous voie. »

Nos cinq curieux partirent donc pour se rendre dans le restaurant en question. Ils entrèrent et Yamapi leur fit signe d'attendre. Il repéra la table cachée par le mur. Il s'avança tranquillement et il essaya de voir à travers la haie. Ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Il se tourna vers les autres avec le pouce levé. Heureusement qu'il y avait une table à six places. Yamapi et Ueda étaient assis à côté du mur, donc ils entendaient mieux que les autres.

Ils avaient commencé à manger en silence. Autant l'un que l'autre ne savait pas quoi dire. Par où commencer ? Kazuya se demandait s'il devait laisser Akanishi s'expliquer. Jin ne voulait pas parler en premier, ne sachant pas exactement l'humeur de Kame. Devant les autres, il pouvait très bien jouer la comédie, et nous savons tous qu'il est très bon acteur. Mais, le silence devenait pesant. Il ne le supportait plus. Il décida de parler, alors il rompit le silence.

« Ano … Kazu-chan … je veux te dire que je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. »

« Jin ne vient pas me faire croire ça. Je sais très bien que tu veux toujours partir, mais tu retardes seulement le moment. J'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir. »

« Kame, je ... »

« Non, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. Tu as beau être impulsif, mais c'est très rare que tu reviennes sur tes idées. » Il savait qu'il devait prendre le temps de bien choisir ses mots. Il ne voulait pas le braquer. « Je vais tout faire pour te garder près de moi. S'il faut que l'agence complète sache que je sors avec toi, soit, mais soit certain que je ne te pardonnerai jamais si tu me quittes. »

Peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, Akanishi réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière. Connaissant l'entêtement de Kame, il devait se taire. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Cette fois, il mettrait son impulsivité de côté et prendrait le temps de réfléchir. Yamapi avait raison encore une fois. Il aimait Kamenashi et ne voulait pas plus le quitter, mais d'autres raisons l'incitaient à prendre cette décision. Pour l'instant, il essaya de miser sur le romantisme pour gagner sa cause auprès de Kazuya.

« Kazu-chan, je t'aime. Je ne pense pas que je serais resté avec toi les deux dernières années, à essayer de te faire plaisir et accepter de cacher notre relation, si je ne t'aimais pas. Tu es ce qu'il y a de plus important pour moi. Je ne ... »

« Arrête-toi là. N'essaie pas de m'amadouer avec tes belles paroles. La question est : M'aimes-tu assez ? Suis-je assez important à tes yeux pour avoir pensé à partir ? Je ne suis pas bête, tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as jamais pensé à retourner en Amérique depuis que tu es revenu ! Désolé, mais je ne peux pas croire ça. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'y penser, par contre, ne viens pas me mentir. Parce que si j'étais si important à tes yeux et que tu m'aimais comme tu le dis, tu ferais tout pour rester ici. »

« Kame, j'admets que j'ai gaffé. Comme tu dis, tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Alors, ne me rejette pas, ne m'abandonne pas. Si tu venais à le faire, impulsivité ou pas, je partirais. Je suis prêt à accepter que tu ne veuilles pas que les autres soient au courant, mais ne me fais plus vivre l'indifférence des dernières semaines. C'est trop dur, je suis incapable de supporter cela. »

« J'ai beaucoup réfléchi cette nuit, pour cause, je n'en ai pas dormi. Je suis venu à la conclusion que j'avais tort. Je n'ai trouvé aucune raison valable de leur cacher notre relation. De toute manière, c'est même peut-être mieux comme ça. Par contre, je continue à dire que le studio c'est pour y travailler et non pour y faire autre chose. Ce n'est pas parce que les autres sont au courant que nous devons baisser notre garde. Je veux que tu restes concentré sur le travail, aucune distraction ne sera acceptée. Maintenant, la conversation sur le sujet est terminée ! » Dit-il en haussant un peu la voix.

Kame avait aperçu du coin de l'œil du mouvement de l'autre côté des buissons. Il voulait bien croire qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à manger dans le restaurant, mais le silence à la table voisine avait nourri sa curiosité. Aucun bruit ne venait de cette table et pourtant ils étaient plusieurs. Jin le regarda sans comprendre bien sûr. Kame lança un regard amusé à son amant avant de se rapprocher de la haie. Il écarta quelques branches et regarda les six compères assis. Ceux-ci prirent un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que leur leader les regardait. Ueda fut le premier à le remarquer.

« Kamenashi ! »

Tous sursautèrent à l'entente du nom prononcé. Pendant ce temps, Jin s'était levé puisqu'il voulait savoir ce que regardait Kazuya. Quand il aperçu son meilleur ami, il contourna la table et c'est seulement à cet instant qu'il vit les cinq autres. Que faisaient-ils là ? Pourquoi Yamapi était-il avec eux ? C'est à moment qu'il percuta. Voilà pourquoi son meilleur ami l'avait appelé plus tôt ! Il ne l'avait rejoint pour savoir s'il pouvait manger avec lui, mais pour savoir s'il était avec Kame et s'ils avaient l'intention d'aller se nourrir et surtout pour savoir où ils allaient. Kazuya avait compris plus vite que lui et c'est pour cette raison qu'il lui avait enlevé le téléphone pour répondre à Yamashita. Jin n'en revenait pas, ils étaient si curieux ? À voir leur tête du moment, il y avait de quoi rire ! Mais voyant l'expression qu'affichait le visage de Kame, il se retient de justesse.

« Pi, que faites-vous là ? »

« Non, la question est plutôt : avez-vous entendu ce que vous vouliez entendre ? »

« Je vous l'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. »

« Maru-chan, je te signale que tu n'étais pas obligé de les suivre ! » Lui mentionna un Kame pas très content de les voir là.

« Kame, nous ... »

« N'en parlons plus, mais vous allez vous faire pardonner cet après-midi. Pour ta part, Yamashita, je réfléchis à comment te faire payer. Comme nous sommes au complet, pourquoi ne pas se mettre au travail immédiatement ? »

Kame soupira. Décidément, son amant était irrécupérable. À peine une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés au Tokyo Dôme qu'il était déjà en train de se la couler douce. Tous les autres travaillaient sur leur solo ou à tester le matériel. Kamenashi parlait avec leur manager des installations et de son solo, il voulait s'assurer que tout était sécuritaire. Il devra tester plus tard les câbles et son saut de la cage. Akanishi, lui était encore assis en train de fumer. Que devait-il faire pour qu'il se bouge le fessier et qu'il travaille ? Il se concentra à nouveau sur ce que disait le manager, il règlerait le problème après. Quand il en eut fini, il voulu parler avec Jin, mais ce dernier avait disparu.

« Non, dites-moi que je rêve ! Où est passé ce _baka_ ? »

Ne le voyant nulle part, il partit en direction des loges. En ouvrant la porte, il l'aperçut couché dans le divan. Il regarda autour de lui, personne en vue à part l'endormi. Il referma la porte de la loge et s'approcha d'Akanishi. Il avait une subite envie de l'embrasser. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il privait Jin de tout contact avec lui, mais il se privait par la même occasion. Il déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son amant … il se recula vivement quand il sentit Jin répondre à son baiser. Ce dernier avait les yeux ouverts. Que s'était-il passé ? Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller ?

« Tu croyais vraiment que je dormais ? Kazu-chan, je suis déçu. Je suis peut-être un flemmard, mais je ne m'endors jamais au travail. »

Kame se reprit et revint en mode travail. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Il y a des choses à faire sur la scène. »

Kame se retourna pour partir. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Comment avait-il pu succomber à la tentation ? C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Maintenant, il savait pourquoi il ne voulait pas que les autres sachent. Il ne voulait pas être tenté par le diable, personnifié ici, par Akanishi Jin. Justement, son diable était en train de le retenir et avait son nez logé dans son cou. C'était si bon de le sentir près de lui. Soudain, il s'écarta vivement, une deuxième fois, de Jin et marcha vers la sortie.

« Nous devons travailler. » trancha-t-il à l'intention de son amant resté derrière. Il devait se calmer. C'est fou comme Jin pouvait lui faire perdre la carte seulement en le touchant.

« Travailler, travailler. Tu n'as que ce mot dans la bouche. On peut bien prendre un petit cinq minutes pour s'embrasser, nan ? Il n'y a personne, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, ni l'endroit. Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes. »

« Et… maintenant qu'ils sont au courant, je ne crois pas qu'ils vont se poser la question. »

Kame fit volte-face. « C'est précisément pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient au courant de notre relation ! »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Cela t'arrive-t-il de comprendre, Bakanishi ? » Voyant qu'il ne lui répondait pas, il continua. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais peur de leurs réactions, mais je ne voulais pas être tenté. »

« Voyons Kazu-chan, ce n'est pas un baiser qui va t'empêcher de travailler ! »

« Décidément, tu es long à la détente ! Quand ils ne le savaient pas, je pouvais me contrôler, mais maintenant c'est difficile. »

« Justement, tu n'as plus à te retenir ! »

Désespérant, c'est ce qu'était Jin. Il ne pouvait pas seulement comprendre que le travail n'était pas l'endroit pour flirter avec son copain ? Kame sortit sans rien dire de plus. Il retourna travailler, ce que lui savait faire comparer à une certaine personne. En arrivant devant les autres, il se ravisa. Il leur annonça qu'ils pouvaient prendre une pause. Il sortit pour fumer, il avait légèrement besoin de décompresser. Il devait se changer les idées. Sa relation avec Akanishi était en train de le changer. Jamais auparavant il ne se serait permis d'embrasser son amant au travail. Il était un bourreau du travail, mais depuis quelques temps, il se laissait aller. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Il ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui, il devina aisément qui était cette personne.

« Jin, ce n'est pas parce que les autres sont au courant que je vais changer ma façon d'agir. »

Akanishi savait très bien que Kame avait raison. Par conséquent, il ne voulait pas que Kazuya change. Il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne facile d'approche. Il aimait bien avoir l'impression d'avoir mérité l'attention que son amant lui portait dans l'intimité. Il ne voulait pas plus se montrer en spectacle devant les autres. Il s'approcha de Kame et l'enlaça de ses bras.

« Kazu-chan, reste comme tu es. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu changes. »

Kamenashi sourit. Il se savait difficile d'approche, même pour la personne qu'il aimait et entendre Akanishi lui dire de ne pas changer lui fit chaud au cœur. Il se retourna et embrassa Jin sans se soucier s'il y avait peut-être quelqu'un d'autre.

« Wow ! Kazu-chan, tu te laisses aller ! »

« Ouais, bien, profites-en parce que c'est la dernière fois. Maintenant au travail ! Allez ! »

« Et moi, je ne peux pas en fumer une ? »

Kame soupira et Jin comprit que la réponse était non. Ils retournèrent sur la scène au moment où leur manager venait les chercher pour une réunion de dernière minute. Koki lança un regard moqueur à Kamenashi, mais il se récolta un regard noir. Taguchi ravala ce qu'il allait dire. Personne ne voulait subir la colère de leur leader. Ils se rendirent donc dans la salle de réunion en silence. Akanishi sentit son téléphone vibrer. Il hésita un instant avant de répondre.

Arrivé dans la salle, tout le staff pour le concert était présent. Au moment où leur manager prit la parole, Kame remarqua qu'il manquait une personne. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il jeta un regard vers les autres. Nakamaru lui mima quelqu'un qui parle au téléphone. Il hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il avait compris. Il se concentra sur ce qui se disait plutôt que sur l'absence du crétin de service. Après une quinzaine de minutes, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Akanishi qui se fit petit et alla directement s'asseoir. Il évita de regarder Kame. Il savait qu'il venait encore de faire une connerie. Il n'avait pas pensé de fermer son portable après l'appel de Yamapi ce midi, et il n'avait pas ignoré l'appel un peu plus tôt.

Kame se trouvait justement assis à côté de lui. Celui-ci prit un bout de papier qui trainait sur la table et écrivit quelques mots dessus, puis il le passa discrètement à Jin avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur ce que disait le staff. Akanishi prit le papier et le lut. Il blêmit dans la seconde. _Tu es un homme mort. _Voilà ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses comme cela. Il savait très bien ce que ces quelques mots voulaient dire. Kazuya serait tout simplement beaucoup plus distant pendant un certain temps. Du moins le temps que sa colère s'estompe. Il se promit de ne pas en rester là, il ferait tout pour qu'il lui pardonne sa connerie. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas ignoré l'appel ? Il aurait pu rappeler Yamapi plus tard ! Il se concentra à son tour sur ce qui se disait, il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas.

Après la réunion, ils se rendirent souper ensemble dans un restaurant. Ils avaient besoin de décompresser et ils aimaient bien terminer de temps en temps la journée tous ensembles. En temps normal, ils partaient chacun de leur côté. Ils s'assirent autour d'une table. Il n'y avait pas trop de monde donc ils auraient la paix des fans.

« Je ne peux pas croire que je vais être obligé de faire ça ! »

« Ce n'est pas si pire que cela. »

« Comment ? C'est facile à dire pour toi, rien ne te fais peur ! »

« C'est faux … »

« Akanishi, tais-toi ! » Reportant son attention sur Nakamaru et adoucissant sa voix. « Tu sais, une fois que tu auras réussi, tu en seras très fier. »

« De quoi as-tu peur, Kamenashi-kun ? » demanda Koki.

« Ha ! Avant que je l'oublie, je voulais vous avertir que demain matin, je ne serai pas présent au studio, j'ai une réunion pour Dream Boys. »

Koki n'insista pas. Il savait que si Kame changeait de sujet, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas répondre. Il laissa tomber et continua à participer à la conversation. Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant longtemps. Ils finirent par partir et se séparer.

« Kazu-chan, puis-je t'accompagner chez toi ? »

Kame regarda longuement Jin avant d'acquiescer à sa demande. Il savait qu'une fois chez lui, son amant ne le laisserait probablement pas tranquille. Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il ne pouvait pas l'approcher, donc il savait qu'il voudrait rattraper le temps. Personnellement, il ne s'en plaindrait pas, mais, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Peut-être le fait qu'il avait de la difficulté à le croire quand il lui disait qu'il ne partait plus. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-il pas ? Serait-il en droit d'aller parler à Yamapi ? Il était certain qu'il connaissait plus de choses sur Akanishi que lui-même. Par contre, Yamashita était le meilleur ami de Jin, donc tout laissait croire qu'il le protégerait. Pourquoi avait-il ce doute envers son amant ? C'était comme un pressentiment qui ne voulait pas le lâcher. Se rappelant l'absence de Jin au début de la réunion, il se promit qu'il ne serait pas facile d'approche ce soir. Son amant devra réussir à l'amadouer.

« Kame ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Veux-tu bien me dire à quoi tu penses encore ? »

Akanishi ne comprenait pas pourquoi Kame se tracassait souvent avec de petits détails. Tout le trajet jusque chez ce dernier s'était fait en silence, puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à capter l'attention de son leader. Cela faisait un moment déjà qu'ils étaient entrés. Kame s'était dirigé automatiquement vers son divan. Jin ne s'était pas préoccupé de son état d'esprit puisqu'il devait absolument aller à la toilette. Mais quand il était sorti de celle-ci, Kame n'avait toujours pas bougé. Ses traits n'étaient pas détendus, signe qu'il réfléchissait.

« À rien de particulier. »

« Et tu veux me faire croire cela ? » Jin s'assied à côté de son amant. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas aller trop vite, sinon Kazuya le repousserait rapidement.

« Qui était-ce au téléphone de si important pour que tu arrives en retard à la réunion ? »

« Seulement Yamapi. » Akanishi attendit les reproches de la part de Kame.

Au lieu de cela, Kame se leva et se rendit dans sa chambre. Il était furieux. _Seulement Yamapi._ Cette phrase restait gravée dans sa tête. Justement, si ce n'était que lui, pourquoi avait-il répondu ? Il savait très bien qu'il y avait une réunion et qu'il devait être présent dès les premières minutes. Il ramassa ses affaires pour aller prendre sa douche. En sortant de la chambre, il se retrouva nez à nez avec son amant.

« Kame … »

« J'ai changé d'avis. Va voir Yamapi, il semble plus important. De toute façon, il doit sûrement s'inquiéter de savoir si tu as réussi à retenir ta respiration, ce que je doute fort. »

« Kazu-chan, arrête. J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais pas dû répondre … »

« Je suis tanné de tes erreurs et tes conneries ! »

Akanishi sentait qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de tenir jusqu'à l'année prochaine. Il ferait les concerts et partirait ensuite. Il venait de se décider avec la réaction de son amant.

« Très bien, tu viens de me dire que tu étais également tanné de me voir ! C'est ça ! Parfait, retiens bien ce que tu viens de me dire parce que cette fois-ci, je ne l'oublierai pas. Pour quelqu'un qui était prêt à tout faire pour me retenir, c'est bien parti ! N'oublie surtout pas ce que je t'ai dit au restaurant, car ce n'était pas seulement des menaces en l'air ! »

Kame percuta l'information et le retient. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il avait besoin de lui ce soir. Il savait que s'il franchissait la porte, il ne pourrait plus le considérer comme son amant et que probablement, Jin en profiterait pour partir définitivement aux États-Unis. Il en oublia même sa colère.

« Jin, je m'excuse. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Laisse-moi aller prendre ma douche, décompressé … »

« D'accord. Je vais rester, je vais attendre dans le salon. »

« Tu restes pour la nuit, ne ? »

« Si tu veux bien de moi dans ton lit. »

« Laisse-moi y réfléchir pendant que je prends ma douche. » lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Kamenashi connaissait déjà la réponse. Il s'était laissé emporter, donc il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il prit le temps de prendre sa douche, question de faire attendre le crétin qui était dans son salon. De son côté, Jin réfléchissait à une façon de se faire pardonner. Il ne pouvait pas seulement espérer que Kazuya ne soit plus fâché. Il était d'une nature rancunière. Il décida de ne pas précipiter les choses. Il pourrait proposer de regarder un film, sans nécessairement être tranquille pendant le film. Finalement, Kame revient enfin dans le salon après avoir passé dans la chambre pour mettre son pyjama. Jin n'avait pas bougé du divan, attendant patiemment que sa tendre moitié revienne dans le salon. Il avait eu largement le temps de regarder les films que Kazuya avait dans sa bibliothèque. Beaucoup de films d'horreur, de drames et d'action. Il est certain de ne pas regarder un film d'horreur puisqu'il n'aimait pas cela, mais peut-être un drame, ce ne serait pas si mal. De toute manière, il avait dans son idée de ne pas regarder complètement le film, sa tête était remplie d'idées plus ou moins catholiques.

« JIN ! »

« Hein ? »

« Puis-je avoir ton attention ou tu veux continuer à rêvasser ? Ce n'est pas un problème. Je vais aller dans ma chambre et je te laisse le divan. »

« Non ! Viens t'asseoir ! » Lui dit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui, tout ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne voulait pas rester en plan dans le salon et surtout il ne voulait pas dormir sur le divan.

Kazuya le regarda avec des points d'interrogation dans les yeux. Quelqu'un pouvait lui dire ce qu'il avait encore dans la tête ? Quelles idées pouvaient avoir eu Akanishi ? Sûrement pas une idée saine ! Il ne pouvait que se méfier.

« Nous pourrions écouter un film, ne ? »

Et voilà ! La superbe idée ! Comme s'il allait croire que son baka allait rester tranquille tout au long du film.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as aucune idée autre que regarder le film tranquille. »

« Absolument pas. » Ironisa Jin avec son air le plus sérieux.

« D'accord. Puis-je choisir le film ? »

« Aucun problème, mais pas un d'horreur. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que là c'est certain, je ne me tiendrai pas tranquille. »

« D'accord, j'accepte de choisir autre chose ! »

Kame se leva et prit un film au hasard. Il le mit dans le DVD et alluma la télévision. Ils s'installèrent confortablement dans le divan. Jin était accoté sur le bras du divan et Kame était assis à côté de lui. Le portrait qu'ils offraient ne ressemblait en rien à un couple. Akanishi se sentait mal, il aurait aimé que Kame se colle de lui-même. Après une brève hésitation, il entoura les épaules de son amant et le rapprocha de lui. Kazuya se retrouva la tête sur son épaule. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, mieux encore, il se replaça pour être plus confortable. Jin eut un petit sourire de satisfaction. Sa main se mit machinalement à flatter le bras dénudé de Kame. Celui-ci ferma les yeux. Soudainement, il se sentit plus calme. Ce simple geste pouvait le bouleverser à un point tel qu'il oublia le film. Sans réfléchir, il déposa sa main sur la cuisse de Jin. Sérieusement, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Jin était aux anges ! Depuis quelque temps, Kazuya était distant encore parce qu'il pensait qu'il voulait partir, mais ce soir, il se laissait aller, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

Après quelques minutes, il sentit que la tête de Kame s'alourdissait sur son épaule. Il comprit que ce dernier s'était endormi. La journée avait été bien remplie ! Kazuya pouvait travailler jusqu'à épuisement quand il s'agissait de la préparation d'une tournée. Son perfectionnisme refaisait surface et il devait le surveiller pour qu'il ne se surmène pas. Il se rappela également que Kazuya n'avait pas dormi la nuit dernière et ce n'était sûrement pas ce matin sur le divan du local qu'il avait pu récupérer. Il termina d'écouter le film et profita de la proximité de son amant encore un moment. Quand il sentit que lui aussi il allait s'endormir, il réveilla partiellement Kame pour qu'ils puissent aller dormir dans la chambre. Une autre grosse journée les attendait demain, ils avaient besoin d'être en forme.

**À suivre ... !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer **: Malheureusement ( snif, snif), les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les deux premiers. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire, sauf que j'aimerais énormément avoir vos commentaires. Cela m'aide à m'améliorer et à savoir où me diriger pour les prochains chapitres. Bonne lecture ! Merci à Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya pour ses corrections et ses commentaires. Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont lu et suivi jusqu'à maintenant !

**~ °~ Chapitre 3 ~°~**

Leur huitième concert au Tokyo Dôme venait de se terminer. Ils étaient tous rassemblés dans leur loge. Malgré l'état de fatigue de certains, ils avaient décidé d'aller fêter la réussite de Nakamaru. Pour l'instant, le principal concerné essayait de se remettre de son exploit. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire ce qu'il avait fait. Vingt mètres, bordel, vingt mètres ! Comment avait-il réussi à sauter ? Il ne le comprenait pas encore. Il était certain d'une chose, par contre, c'est qu'il ne recommencerait plus jamais ! Plutôt mourir que de sauter à nouveau de cette hauteur. Il savait très bien qu'il passait pour le plus peureux du groupe, mais que voulez-vous ? On a le vertige ou on ne l'a pas. Si le reste du groupe ne pouvait pas comprendre sa peur des hauteurs, tant pis pour eux. Il ne leur en voulait pas, ils avaient été corrects avec lui. Ils l'avaient encouragé et ne s'étaient pas moqués méchamment de lui. Il en était content, ils formaient un groupe uni. Se remettant de ses émotions de la soirée, il regarda les autres s'affairer dans la loge.

Kamenashi était toujours sur l'adrénaline comme après chaque concert. Il avait beau être le plus sérieux du groupe concernant le travail, mais c'est pendant les concerts qu'il se laissait le plus aller. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il s'amusait qu'il perdait son sérieux pour autant. Assurément, après un concert, il n'était pas épuisé du tout et pourrait continuer toute la nuit. C'est à croire qu'il était une pile éternelle, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Dès que l'adrénaline allait diminuer, la fatigue allait prendre la place. Pendant qu'il se changeait après une bonne douche, il repensa au concert, son cerveau s'était remis en mode travail pour le désespoir d'une certaine personne. Il repassait en revue les différents moments et les analysait.

Koki était à moitié couché sur le divan. Il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose, c'est d'aller visiter son lit. Pour son meilleur ami, il consentit à suivre les autres pour fêter l'exploit de Nakamaru. C'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient huit soirs d'affilés pendant une tournée et cela l'avait épuisé. Il ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie d'avoir été les premiers à faire huit concerts d'affilés au Tokyo Dôme. Pour l'instant, il mit son cerveau hors service et ferma les yeux quand il vit son _leader_ commencer à regarder la vidéo du concert. Décidément, il espérait qu'une certaine personne aurait l'intelligence de l'amener ailleurs que ce soit pour fumer ou autre, parce qu'il était désespérant. Comment pouvait-il encore travailler après huit jours intenses ?

Taguchi, toujours plein d'énergie, n'arrêtait pas de bouger. À lui seul, il pouvait épuiser le reste du groupe. Il faudrait au moins que les autres membres se préoccupent de sa présence dans la loge. Son auditoire était restreint : Kame visionnait certaines parties du concert, Koki dormait sur le divan, Nakamaru relaxait dans son coin, Akanishi était dans la lune et Ueda prenait sa douche. Eh oui ! Cela faisait bien une bonne quinzaine de minutes qu'il parlait seul sans vraiment s'en apercevoir.

Ueda à qui le tour de passer sous la douche venait d'arriver repensa au saut de Nakamaru. Il avait beau essayé de comprendre la peur de son collègue, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait adoré remplacer Yuichi. Il aimait cette sensation de se sentir libre en tombant. Il ne savait trop comment l'expliquer, mais c'était, pour lui du moins, un sentiment d'euphorie. Il pouvait dire qu'il était fier de Nakamaru. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu beaucoup de courage. En le voyant après son saut, il dut avouer qu'il eut peur qu'il ne puisse pas continuer le concert. Il ne semblait pas dans son assiette et il avait eu besoin de plusieurs minutes avant de reprendre une respiration normale. Ayant une sœur qui souffrait d'angoisse chronique, il avait remarqué que son ami n'était pas loin de la crise d'angoisse. C'est pour cette raison qu'il quitta la scène avec Nakamaru pour lui permettre de reprendre ses esprits et quelques couleurs. Heureusement, il s'était remis très vite pour son plus grand bonheur. Ils avaient pu continuer sans problème le concert.

Akanishi, égal à lui-même, était calme et attendait que les autres se décident à bouger. Il était assis sur une chaise face au dossier. Il était appuyé sur ce dernier et regardait évoluer son amant dans la pièce. Il n'avait qu'une idée derrière la tête, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. À mater Kame comme il le faisait - soit dit en passant, on repassera pour la discrétion ! - son envie ne cessait d'augmenter. Il avait vraiment hâte de partir d'ici et de pouvoir profiter de son Kamehameya. Depuis le début de la tournée, entre les concerts et les enregistrements des émissions, ils ne s'étaient pas vus beaucoup en dehors du travail. Il avait tenu parole et avait fait attention à ne pas trop être démonstratif devant les autres. Mais là, en ce moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser et enlacer Kame dans ses bras. Il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, sentir son odeur pour se rassurer qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Il regarda autour de lui et profita que tout le monde était occupé pour prendre le poignet de son amant en lui montrant son paquet de cigarettes. Il savait que de cette façon il ne risquait pas de protester parce qu'il l'avait dérangé. Il le tira hors de la loge. Heureusement pour lui, Kazuya ne dit pas un mot. Ils sortirent pour fumer. Kamenashi n'eut même pas le temps de penser à allumer sa cigarette que des lèvres venaient capturer les siennes. Il savait très bien qu'ils étaient seuls dehors et que c'est pour cette raison en particulier que son amant l'avait entraîné ici. Il était conscient qu'il l'avait délaissé ces derniers jours au profit des concerts. C'est pour cette raison qu'il ne dit rien et répondit au baiser.

« Je suis surpris. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Je ne croyais pas que tu tiendrais aussi longtemps. »

« Tu crois que cela a été facile pour moi ? Je t'ai fait une promesse. »

« Et c'est bien que tu la tiennes. » Dit Kame en s'allumant sa cigarette.

« Avons-nous congé demain ? » demanda innocemment Jin.

« Oui. »

« Donc, nous nous reposons chacun de notre côté ? »

« Oui. » Kame savait très bien dans quelle direction son amant voulait aller, mais il le laissa patiner un peu.

« Nous pourrions en profiter pour… »

« Pour ? »

« Ah Kazu-chan ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! »

« Oui. »

« Quoi ? Non ! Ce n'est pas vrai. Donc, depuis le début, tu savais ce que je voulais te demander ? Tu aimes tant que ça me faire passer pour un imbécile fini ? »

« Oui. »

Kame se mit à rire quand il vit blêmir son amant. Il aimait le faire marcher. C'était tellement drôle. Comment Akanishi pouvait-il penser qu'il ne connaissait pas les envies de ce dernier ? Il savait très bien qu'il finirait par lui demander de passer la journée avec lui, mais il voulait le laisser patienter un peu. Il s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

« Ne fais pas cette tête-là. Tu sais bien que j'aime me moquer de toi. »

Jin ne répondit pas. Effectivement qu'il savait. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la suite du programme, il avait encore plus hâte d'avoir été mangé et d'arriver chez lui. Ils finirent leurs cigarettes et rentrèrent rejoindre les autres. La scène qu'ils virent fut assez comique. Junno s'était finalement calmé et parlait calmement avec Nakamaru et Ueda. Koki s'était endormi sur le divan, la bouche grande ouverte, un bras tombant. Akanishi ne put réprimer un sourire tandis que Kame resta planté à le regarder.

« Eh bien ! Je crois qu'il y en a un qui est hors service ! Comment pourrait-on le réveiller ? »

Kame avait un petit sourire machiavélique en regardant les autres. Il prit la bouteille d'eau qui se trouvait sur la table et se dirigea vers le rappeur. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du divan et croisa les jambes. Il était détendu et voulait s'amuser. Il ouvrit la bouteille et mouilla abondamment son doigt. Ensuite, il le plaça au dessus du front de Koki et laissa tomber les gouttes. Dans un premier temps, aucune réaction, mais au bout de la troisième fois, Koki commença à bouger. Il faut préciser que seulement trois gouttes tombaient chaque fois que Kamenashi trempait son doigt dans l'eau. Première réaction, il fronça les sourcils. Kame continua, il voulait absolument le réveiller. Il avait peine à se retenir de rire. Les autres regardaient le spectacle sans broncher. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Arrêter leur _leader_ ? Non, bien sûr. Ils avaient autant de plaisir que lui à voir les réactions de leur rappeur.

Il avait conscience qu'il s'était endormi. Depuis combien de temps ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Un inconfort au niveau de la tête le réveilla. Il avait la désagréable sensation de recevoir de l'eau de la même façon qu'un robinet qui dégoutte parce qu'il est mal fermé. En premier lieu, il se dit qu'il rêvait, que cela ne se pouvait pas. Mais, l'impression restait là et plus les secondes avançaient, plus il se disait qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux. Avant de faire le geste qui finirait par le réveiller complètement, il se passa la main sur le visage. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était mouillé. Il ne pouvait plus croire à un rêve. Il ne dormait plus et quelqu'un s'amusait à l'agacer, mais il ne se laisserait pas faire. Finalement, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir… non… vraiment ? … son _leader_… Kame ? Hein ? Kazuya ? Il n'en revenait pas ! Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'agir comme ça ! C'était plutôt son genre à lui de faire ces farces.

Voyant les réactions de Tanaka, Kamenashi savait qu'il l'avait réveillé. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand son collègue ouvrit les yeux. Cela prit peu de temps au rappeur à réagir. Il se leva et s'ensuivit une course dans la loge. Les autres admirèrent le spectacle. Voir leur cadet s'amuser sans retenue n'arrivait pas souvent. La scène était plaisante à voir. Même Akanishi se laissa aller à sourire à la vue de son amant. C'est fou comme il avait hâte de se retrouver seul avec lui. Après quelques minutes de course folle, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! »

« Et pourtant… »

« Bon, vous êtes-vous calmé les enfants ? » lança Ueda depuis la table où il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Oui, je commence sérieusement à avoir faim ! » s'écria Taguchi.

Koki et Kame se reprirent et ils partirent manger.

Ce soir était un record ! C'était leur treizième concert au Tokyo Dôme et de plus tout était enregistré pour le DVD. Ils étaient très excités. Tellement que certains firent des erreurs. Personne ne s'en plaignit, il prenait vraiment plaisir à faire ce concert. Réunir autant de _fans_ pour la treizième fois, c'était du jamais vu. Malgré leur fatigue de la tournée, il donnait le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Ils étaient vraiment beaux à voir et à entendre.

_Sadistic Love_ venait de terminer. Kamenashi était dans la cage qui s'élevait pendant que les cinq autres retournaient à l'arrière. Akanishi eut seulement le temps de s'éponger un peu avant que le solo de Kame commence. Il ne prit même pas la peine de suivre les autres à la loge. Il resta où il était pour observer son amant. Il ne se lasserait jamais de voir Kazuya danser.

Le regarder danser était un pur bonheur pour ses yeux. Dans les concerts, il en mettait toujours plus pour satisfaire les filles. S'il savait que ce n'était pas seulement le public qu'il rendait heureux. Malheureusement pour Jin, Kame ne dansait jamais aussi sensuellement pendant les répétitions. D'un autre côté, c'était une chance puisqu'il n'aurait jamais pu rester concentré sur son travail. Il était heureux depuis que les autres membres du groupe connaissaient leur relation. Maintenant, il se permettait d'observer Kamenashi bouger au rythme de la musique sans éveiller de soupçon ou se le faire reprocher par ce dernier. Il ne cacherait pas qu'il se récoltait parfois des regards d'avertissements de la part de Kame puisqu'il ne travaillait pas pendant que ses yeux étaient occupés ailleurs. Donc, pour son bien et celui de son couple, il arrivait à se retenir. Mettre Kamenashi en colère était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Il n'avait plus repensé à partir aux États-Unis.

Il en avait reparlé avec Yamapi. Il n'abandonnait pas l'idée complètement, ça, il avait été clair sur ce point. Il n'avait pas non plus oublié ce qu'il avait dit à Kame. Si ce dernier venait à le quitter, plus personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de réaliser son rêve. Yamapi était conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas le retenir, mais il se promit d'essayer.

Jin ne lâcha pas des yeux « son » Kame qui était rendu à danser sous l'eau. Il aimerait bien être avec lui et danser à ses côtés. Il essayait de ne pas être jaloux des nombreuses _fans_ qui hurlaient à la vue de Kazuya. Dans ces moments-là, il pensait que c'était certainement la même chose du côté de son amant. Avec le temps, cela devenait très frustrant de devoir partager Kame avec toutes les filles qui bavaient devant ses photos, ses affiches, aux concerts, etc. Il fut rejoint par Junno qui avait terminé de se préparer pour son solo.

« Yo ! Je ne voudrais pas être la pauvre fille qui regarde actuellement Kame se déhancher ! »

Jin se retourna pour regarder le nouvel arrivant. Il s'aperçut également qu'Ueda était présent. Il sentit la chaleur envahir ses joues. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Pourtant, il n'avait pas à être gêné, ils savaient tous pour ses sentiments pour leur _leader_. Il reporta son regard sur Kame qui terminait de danser et se laissait tomber sur la scène marquant par le fait même la fin de son solo et le début de celui de Koki.

« Pourquoi ne voudrais-tu pas être à sa place ? » demanda Ueda.

« Avec le regard qu'Akanishi a, tu aurais envie d'être à leur place ? »

Voyant Kame revenir à l'arrière, il délaissa ses deux collègues pour aller à la rencontre de son amant. Il savait qu'il aurait le temps de voler un baiser à Kame. Il restait encore huit minutes avant qu'il ne remonte sur la scène pendant le solo de Junnosuke et il voulait bien en profiter. Il attendit que Kazuya se soit séché et changé pour aller lui parler.

« T'en veux une ? » lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant une cigarette.

« Pourquoi pas. » Répondit Kazuya en la prenant.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce pour ne pas enfumer les autres. Encore une fois, Kame s'aperçut qu'il dérogeait à un de ses principes. Ne pas se laisser aller à des plaisirs personnels pendant le travail. Justement ce qu'il était en train de faire ! Pour certains, un concert, ce n'est pas travaillé, mais pour Kame, même pendant un concert, il travaille. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien tout en fumant tranquillement. C'était un des rares moments de détente pendant le concert, ils devaient en profiter. Quand ils finirent leur cigarette, Jin s'approcha de Kame pour l'embrasser, mais il fut arrêté avant d'atteindre son but.

« Jin, tu n'es pas sérieux. Nous sommes en plein concert et de plus nous ne sommes pas seuls dans la salle. »

« Je ne veux qu'un petit bisou. »

« Arrête de faire l'enfant gâté et grandi un peu, bordel ! » s'écria Kame.

Il se leva et aperçut Koki qui revenait. Il restait encore le solo de Junno ensuite le _beat box_ de Nakamaru avant de retourner sur scène. Il fit signe aux autres de venir près de lui. Jin était vraiment déçu. Il ne voulait pas fâcher son amant, mais un petit bisou ce n'était pas la mer à boire, ne ? Peut-être réussirait-il à l'avoir ce baiser avant d'aller faire son solo plus tard ?

Kamenashi savourait le moment de détente qu'il avait avant de remonter sur scène. En ce moment, Ueda était en train de faire son solo, Nakamaru se préparait pour le sien. Le calme régnait en maître dans la loge, malgré le fait que Junno était présent. Pour cause, il jasait avec Koki. Impossible de faire le vide dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose que les erreurs qui avait eu lieu ce soir, si minimes soient-elles. Il pensa également au reste du concert et se leva pour pratiquer quelques pas de danse. Il était incapable de rester inactif. Il devait absolument s'occuper l'esprit pour ne pas penser.

Nakamaru sortit de la pièce pour se rendre près de la scène. Ueda était à la fin de sa chanson. Akanishi entra à ce moment-là, il alla directement vers Kazuya et il attendit que ce dernier daigne arrêter de danser un instant. Quoiqu'il pouvait bien se rincer l'œil un instant.

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » lui demanda Kame.

« Nan, tu peux continuer. »

« Nakamaru vient de partir pour son solo. Tu devrais te préparer pour le tien. »

« Je suis prêt, je viens de parler avec les danseuses. »

Kame retient une grimace de dégout. Il acceptait très mal que Jin danse collé à des filles. Surtout de la façon dont il le faisait souvent. Il se passa de tout commentaire inutile et alla s'asseoir. Jin le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce. Junno et Koki parlaient toujours sans se préoccuper d'eux. Il se pencha vers Kazuya et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le cadet fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de le repousser et répondit bien malgré lui au baiser. Quand Jin s'éloigna de lui, il vit un sourire satisfait en face de lui. Malgré tout, Akanishi avait réussi à obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait. Kame vit son amant se sortir une cigarette qu'il lui enleva immédiatement. À quoi pensait-il ?

« Jin, dans cinq minutes, tu montes sur scène. »

« J'ai amplement le temps. »

« Nan, justement, tu n'as pas assez de temps. »

Comme pour lui donner raison, un membre du staff ouvrit la porte à ce moment-là pour demander à Jin de le suivre. Kame tira la langue à son amant et sourit. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il faisait très adulte et qu'il était constamment concentré sur son travail qu'il ne lui arrivait pas d'agir comme un enfant. Akanishi sourit également, il était bon de voir Kamenashi s'amuser de cette façon !

Il resta vautré dans le divan. Cette fois-ci, il n'irait pas le regarder directement. Il se contenterait de la petite télévision qui était dans la loge et encore, Junno et Koki l'accaparaient. Il ne pourrait pas voir grand chose. De toute façon, voir Jin être collé par ses danseuses lui donnait mal au cœur. Les premières fois, cela lui était égal, il savait que ce n'était que le temps du concert, mais après treize fois, c'était rendu trop difficile. Ce n'est pas nécessairement de regarder les filles danser sensuellement près de Jin que le contraire. Il osait se déhancher contre celles-ci ! C'est surtout cet élément qu'il avait de la difficulté à digérer. Pendant les répétitions, il ne pouvait pas compter le nombre de fois où il s'était retenu pour ne pas aller les écarter de lui. Oui, il l'avouait, il était jaloux, à la limite de la possessivité, du moins avec les filles qui gravitaient autour de lui. Sa confiance en son homme le retenait de lui interdire d'avoir des danseuses pour son solo.

Il essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose pour ne pas se mettre en colère seul. Il pensa au concert de ce soir. C'était leur treizième soir, il en était fier ! Ils avaient réussi encore une fois à battre un record chez la Johnny's. Il décida qu'après le concert, aucun _débriefing_ pour ce soir, ils iraient tous manger quelque part et fêterait la fin de la première partie de la tournée. La deuxième ayant lieu en juillet et août. Il attendrait demain pour revoir le concert et noter ce qu'il y avait à améliorer.

Un membre du staff vint les chercher pour qu'ils se préparent pour le combat des planètes. C'était un moment très amusant durant leur concert et le sort a voulu qu'il se batte avec Akanishi. Chacun personnifiait une planète. Naka-chan, Vénus, Koki, le Soleil, Junno, la Lune, Ueda, Saturne, Jin, Mars et lui-même, Mercure. Dans ce concert-ci, la Lune se battait contre Saturne, Le Soleil contre Vénus et Mars contre Mercure. Kame sentait l'énergie revenir au grand galop. Il se rendit à l'endroit où le membre du staff lui indiquait d'aller et attendit. C'était parti pour la fin du concert !

Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une table dans un restaurant. Ce soir, ils s'étaient payés le luxe et n'avaient pas choisi un petit restaurant. Kamenashi avait réussi à louer une salle privée, de cette façon ils allaient pouvoir faire les fanfarons sans que cela ne dérange personne et loin des paparazzis. Ils venaient tous de commander, Kame écoutait les autres parlés. Il n'avait jusqu'à maintenant pas ouvert la bouche. Il réfléchissait déjà au _débriefing_ de demain. Tout concentré qu'il était sur ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas que Jin était arrivé par l'arrière et s'était penché pour lui parler à l'oreille, donc il sursauta.

« Kazu-chan… » lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. « Mets ton cerveau en veille. Nous entendons les rouages tournés à une vitesse surprenante. Je discerne même un peu de fumée. »

Kame lui sourit et retourna son attention vers les autres qui les regardaient. Cela faisait-il aussi longtemps qu'il était dans ses pensées ? Comment pouvait-il avoir délaissé ses compagnons ? Il s'en voulait un peu. D'autant plus que c'était son idée de se retrouver tous ici pour manger et passer une belle soirée.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit-il en s'inclinant. Il savait très bien qu'ils ne lui en voudraient pas longtemps. « Oh ! Je vois que la nourriture est déjà arrivée ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de refroidir. » Rajouta-t-il en se servant.

Pourquoi son cerveau ne voulait-il jamais s'arrêter ? Pour une fois, il voulait se détendre, s'amuser avec les autres, ne penser à rien d'autre. Mais non ! Inconsciemment, il se repassait le concert en tête pour classer les points qu'il voudrait parler au _débriefing_ du lendemain. Tout en mangeant, il était encore une fois tombé dans ses pensées sans le réaliser. Il sursauta quand pour une deuxième fois, Akanishi posa ses bras sur ses épaules et qu'il sentit son souffle chaud dans son oreille. Il essaya de se dégager, mais c'était sans compter que Jin était moins chétif que lui.

« Kazu-chan, tu devrais peut-être rentrer chez toi et aller dormir. Je sais que tu voulais être avec nous, mais malheureusement, il n'y a que ton corps qui l'est, ton esprit est sans cesse ailleurs. »

« Ouais, tu as probablement raison. » Il regarda les autres, il était désappointé de ne pas être en mesure de rester avec eux. « Excusez-moi, je suis vraiment désolé. Malgré mes efforts, je suis incapable de rester concentré sur ce qui se passe dans cette pièce. Je vais aller chez moi pour préparer le _débriefing._ »

« Il n'y a pas mort d'homme, Kame-chan. » Lui répondit Nakamaru. « Pourquoi n'attendrais-tu pas demain pour le faire ? Nous avons un horaire très léger demain, donc nous pourrions le faire tous en même temps. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te reposer et faire une bonne nuit de sommeil ? »

Kamenashi se leva et s'inclina en s'excusant encore. Il se sentait vraiment mal de partir comme cela et de les laisser faire la fête sans lui. Mais, Nakamaru avait raison. Demain était une autre journée et ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de choses au programme. Il décida de rentrer chez lui, de prendre un bon bain, d'essayer de relaxer dans celui-ci et d'aller se coucher. Il leur dit au revoir et sortit du restaurant.

Akanishi se leva à son tour. « Je crois que je vais le suivre. Il semble vraiment épuisé et puis… »

« Nous comprenons tout, Bakanishi. On se revoit demain et prends bien soin de lui. Il serait capable d'oublier de dormir. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous le ramener tout neuf demain matin. »

« Pas trop quand même, c'est le _débriefing_. » Lâcha Koki connaissant le sadisme de Kame dans ces moments-là.

Akanishi lui sourit avant de partir. Koki n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Kazuya était d'un sérieux hors norme quand il s'agissait du travail. Heureusement qu'il était là pour adoucir les réunions parfois.

Il se répéta sa réflexion. S'il partait aux États-Unis, il ne pourrait plus modérer les ardeurs de leur _leader_. Qui le ferait à sa place ? Koki serait celui qui tiendrait tête à Kame. Derrière ses airs de clown, il pouvait faire peur. Quand il arriva dehors, son cadet était déjà rendu à sa voiture. Il courut pour ne pas le manquer et frappa à la fenêtre du côté passager. Kame lui ouvrit la portière et Jin s'empressa de s'asseoir.

« Que fais-tu ? »

« Je t'accompagne chez toi ! »

« Pourquoi ? » Décidément, la fatigue avait embrouillé les neurones de Kamenashi parce que pour une fois il ne percuta pas ce que Jin voulait lui dire.

« Pour aller y faire le ménage, tiens. »

« Le ménage ? » Il ne comprenait vraiment plus là.

« Allez, démarre ! Je vais m'assurer de mes propres yeux que tu vas directement au lit en arrivant. »

« Hum. »

En arrivant chez Kazuya, celui-ci entra le premier et alla directement dans sa chambre pour se changer. Pendant ce temps, Jin était resté dans le salon, il irait prendre un bon bain, dès qu'il serait certain que sa moitié serait couchée et endormie, pas avant. Il connaissait assez bien son _leader_ pour savoir qu'au moindre moment d'inattention de sa part, il en profiterait pour se remettre au travail. Que ce soit pour visionner encore le concert qu'il venait de terminer ou pour étudier ses textes. En ce moment, il avait vraiment besoin de dormir, c'est pour cette raison que Jin avait insisté pour l'accompagner et par le fait même, il devait bien se l'avouer aussi, il pourrait passer une nuit avec son amant.

Kame sortit de la chambre en caleçon. Il prit sa démarche la plus féline pour s'approcher d'Akanishi. Ce dernier étant occupé à se préparer pour la douche ne remarqua pas son amant. Kame entoura les épaules de Jin avec ses bras et cala sa tête dans son cou. Il commença à lui lécher la peau et à l'embrasser à plusieurs endroits. L'aîné ne pouvait pas dire qu'il détestait ce moment, mais son cadet ayant vraiment besoin de se reposer, il dut se faire violence pour l'arrêter et se décoller de lui. Il adorait quand Kazuya prenait l'initiative, malheureusement, il devait être raisonnable.

« Kazu-chan, tu dois aller dormir. »

« Pas envie. »

« Cela ne me surprend pas de toi, mais pour une fois, tu vas m'écouter et aller te coucher. Je n'ai pas envie de voir des cernes pas possibles sur ton beau visage demain. Sois raisonnable ! »

Kame soupira. Son amant avait raison. Il était fatigué, il avait peine à se tenir debout. Il devait vraiment aller dormir. Par contre, il ne voulait pas le faire seul et il savait qu'Akanishi allait dans la douche. Alors, il essaya l'ultime argument.

« Est-ce que tu vas prendre une douche ou un bain ? »

« Un bain... Non ! Toi, tu te diriges directement vers ton lit et dans les bras de Morphée. »

« Nous pourrions prendre un bain ensemble. J'ai également besoin de me laver avant d'aller dans les bras de Morphée. » Lui demanda Kazuya, souhaitant qu'il réponde par l'affirmative.

« Kame… » Jin se demandait s'il était en mesure de résister au ton mielleux et surtout à la sensualité du corps qui se trouvait devant lui. L'idée était vraiment tentante, mais à la dernière minute, il reprit ses esprits. « Non, tu vas directement dans le lit ! N'essaie pas de m'avoir ! Pervers ! »

Kame sourit de nouveau. Il s'approcha de Jin, le prit dans ses bras tout en collant sa tête sur la poitrine de ce dernier. Il sentait les battements du cœur de son amant. Il le dirigea lentement vers la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Maintenant, Jin ne pouvait plus refuser. Il s'éloigna tranquillement de son homme et commença à se déhancher très lentement. Il prenait un malin plaisir à allumer le plaisir de son aîné qui n'avait toujours pas bougé devant lui et qui le regardait fixement. Il savait qu'il avait gagné la partie, Jin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le regarder danser. Malgré l'absence de musique, il ne s'arrêta pas. Ce n'était pas difficile de le faire changer d'avis.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de Jin toujours en dansant sensuellement. Il voyait bien les étoiles dans les yeux de son amant. Maintenant, il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, son aîné ne pourrait plus lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il entreprit d'enlever le chandail de son amour. Akanishi ne pouvait plus refuser. C'était trop bon de voir Kazuya avoir l'initiative. Comme il avait perdu la partie, il décida de mettre fin aux hostilités. Il entoura Kame de ses bras et le serra contre lui. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, sentir son odeur, sentir son cœur battre. Tous ces éléments le rendaient euphorique. Finalement, il consentit à prendre son bain avec son amant. À bien y penser, il serait plus facile de l'avoir à l'œil et il était certain que ce dernier n'en profiterait pas pour travailler. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il alla embrasser ses douces lèvres qui lui faisaient toujours autant d'effet.

Kame sentit le désir de Jin grandir, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus se défiler, de toute manière, c'est lui qui avait conduit son amant à ce désir. Il répondit sans hésitation au moment où les lèvres d'Akanishi se posèrent sur les siennes. À ce moment-là, il sentit tout l'amour que son aîné pouvait ressentir pour lui. Ce n'était pas un baiser sauvage, impatient, non… Il était doux, attentionné, sensuel. Jamais auparavant, Jin ne l'avait embrassé de cette manière. Jamais, il n'avait été aussi doux avec lui. Il en profita au maximum, mais aussi, il se sentait tellement bien qu'il ne voulait pas pour tout l'or du monde que ce moment soit brisé. Il espérait qu'il dure à jamais. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qu'il arriva.

Jin s'éloigna de Kazuya et le regarda dans les yeux. Il alla embrasser son cou avant de s'éloigner à nouveau et partir en direction du bain. Il ouvrit les robinets et mit de la mousse. Il devait prendre leur bain et ensuite aller dormir. Son amant était vraiment fatigué et un Kame en manque de sommeil… il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce que ce pourrait être, surtout pour un _débriefing. _Ils s'installèrent dans le bain. Kazuya était adossé au torse de Jin et relaxa. Il se sentait tellement bien comme cela. Il réussit vraiment à se déconnecter du travail, mais une réflexion vint déranger sa plénitude.

« Dis-moi, Jin, puis-je savoir quelles sont tes motivations pour vouloir partir en solo aux États-Unis ? »

Jin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Pourquoi Kamenashi se posait-il de telles questions maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas répondre, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

« Kamehameya, pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? »

« Parce que j'aimerais vraiment comprendre tes motivations. Tu ne voulais sûrement pas partir sur un coup de tête, je l'espère ! »

« Effectivement, non… Je n'ai pas trop envie d'en parler, maintenant. De toute manière, ce n'est plus d'actualité, non ? Je reste ici, à moins bien sûr que tu me mettes dehors. » Lui dit-il en embrassant le cou découvert de mousse de son cadet.

Kazuya ne répondit pas. Il sentit dans le ton de son aîné qu'il lui était difficile d'en parler. C'est pour cette raison qu'il décida de ne pas insister. Il pourrait toujours le lui redemander plus tard. Il se contenta pour l'instant de profiter du moment présent.

Ils restèrent un bon moment dans le bain sans parler. Akanishi sentit que Kazuya devenait plus lourd sur sa poitrine. Il comprit que ce dernier était en train de sombrer dans le sommeil. Il le secoua légèrement.

« Kazu-chan, il serait peut-être temps de sortir et d'aller se coucher dans le lit. »

Le cadet ne répondit pas, mais se leva et sortit de la baignoire sans dire un mot. Il s'enroula dans une serviette et alla dans la chambre pour mettre un pyjama. Jin sourit, la nuit ne serait que relaxante avec son amant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas passer de plus beaux moments qu'en compagnie de son amour. Quand il sortit à son tour de la salle d'eau, le son qu'il entendit lui fit tomber les bras de chaque côté de son corps. Ce n'était pas possible. Comment pouvait-il ?… Non… cela ne se pouvait pas !

« Kuso. » Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire en entendant la télévision.

Il partit en direction du salon. À ce moment précis, il savait exactement ce que Kamenashi faisait.

« Ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut vraiment pas s'arrêter. » Murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Il s'appuya sur le cadre de porte. Malgré la fatigue, il attendit que son cadet s'aperçoive de sa présence. Il savait que cela pouvait prendre du temps, mais il ne lui laissa que dix minutes. LUI, il voulait aller se coucher. Il se décida à jouer les méchants parce qu'il savait qu'il se ferait répondre.

« Kamenashi Kazuya. »

Kame se tourna vers lui et sut qu'il avait mis Jin en colère. D'autant plus que cela ne prenait pas grand-chose pour le mettre dans cet état. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un petit coup d'œil au concert. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir dans le bain qu'il allait tomber dans le lit et dormir. Cela lui prenait peu pour lui redonner l'énergie nécessaire pour rester éveillé et travaillé. Le temps passé dans le bain avait été suffisant. En voyant le regard de son amant, il sut qu'il était allé trop loin.

« Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais devant la télévision ? »

« Je ne voulais que jeter un coup d'œil en attendant que tu sortes à ton tour, pas plus. » Malheureusement, il savait très bien que Jin n'était pas dupe.

« N'en dis pas plus et viens plutôt me rejoindre. Nous aurons tout le temps demain pour le regarder tous ensemble. Viens avec moi dans le lit. Il y fait froid quand tu n'y es pas. »

Kame ne se fit pas prier. C'est tout juste s'il n'avait pas des étoiles dans les yeux. Il arriva dans la chambre où Akanishi était déjà installé dans le lit. Le sourire du cadet s'agrandit quand il s'aperçut que son amant avait mis en marche son projecteur. Celui-ci faisait apparaître la planète Terre sur son plafond parsemé d'étoiles fluorescentes. Il se coucha près de Jin et le remercia de son attention. Il déposa sa tête sur son torse et regarda le plafond. Il sentit le sommeil le gagner peu à peu. Quelques minutes après, Akanishi entendit la respiration de Kamenashi ralentir. Il sut qu'il s'était enfin endormi. Il éteignit le projecteur et sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil bien mérité.

**À suivre ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement ( snif, snif), les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici le chapitre 4 ! Je vais essayer de publier à un rythme plus régulier. Je ne peux rien promettre. Peut-être qu'avec des reviews des lectrices qui me lisent cela m'encouragerait à publier beaucoup plus vite ! Bonne lecture !

**~°~ Chapitre 4 ~°~**

« Excuse-moi Kazu-chan. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais libre. Tu es tellement occupé dans ces temps-ci. »

« Tu pourrais annuler. Je suis certain qu'il comprendra. »

« Malheureusement, je lui ai promis que je serais présent. »

« Je vois. » Kame retourna à l'étude de son texte. « Je te souhaite une bonne soirée. » Lui dit-il sur un ton sec. Cela ne laissa place à aucun commentaire.

Akanishi se sentit un peu mal. C'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour se voir en dehors du travail. Quand Kame était occupé, il allait voir Yamashita. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il serait libre ce soir. Il ne l'avait pas averti, donc il avait promis à Yamapi d'être présent pour l'anniversaire de Shige. Pourquoi Yamapi n'avait-il pas invité les autres ? Il ne le savait pas. De toute manière, avec les concerts qui arrivaient à grands pas, ils passeraient plus de temps ensemble.

« Demain soir, tu es occupé ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Kame releva la tête et fixa Jin sans vraiment le voir. Il avait la vue embrouillée. Cela faisait une semaine minimum qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment intime ensemble. Il aurait voulu passer la soirée avec son amant, mais il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer entre la tournée d'été, son drama et Dream Boys, mais justement, le peu de temps qu'il pouvait lui donner, il voulait le passé avec lui.

« Non, je n'aurai plus de temps libre. NOUS n'aurons plus de temps libre ! » Lui répondit-il en regrettant un peu le ton de sa voix. « Nous allons commencer les répétitions pour nos prochains concerts. Je ne peux pas te dire quand j'aurai à nouveau du temps à te consacrer. »

Il s'arrêta là parce qu'il ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Jin de le voir pleurer. Surtout, il ne voulait pas se donner en spectacle devant les autres. Il retourna à son texte et s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main comme s'il était fatigué. Le geste n'échappa pas à Ueda et Koki. Mais pourquoi diable son imbécile d'amant ne pouvait-il pas annuler sa soirée pour la passer avec lui ? Qu'avait-il d'aussi important pour avoir promis d'être présent sans lui en avoir parlé ? Kazuya ne comprenait plus. Il se retient de sortir toute la rage qu'il contenait à cause de la présence des autres, mais il se promit de l'attendre ce soir malgré la fatigue. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses aller plus longtemps.

La discussion était terminée. Connaissant Kame, il savait qu'il se fermait dès qu'il utilisait ce ton de voix. La journée étant presque terminée, Jin ramassa ses choses et salua les autres. Il ne jeta même pas un dernier regard vers son amant, donc il ne put remarquer que ce dernier pleurait silencieusement pour ne pas alerter les autres.

Ueda qui les observait depuis un moment remarqua l'attitude de Kamenashi. Malgré ce qu'il faisait voir, leur _leader_ cachait ses vrais sentiments. Il se dirigea vers Akanishi. Il le rattrapa dans le couloir.

« Akanishi, attends ! »

Jin s'arrêta et se retourna vers Ueda. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait très bien pourquoi Ueda l'interpellait. Il ne dit pas un mot quand il se planta devant lui. Il attendit la pluie de reproches sans broncher. Pourquoi se devait-il d'être le méchant de l'histoire ?

« Jin, crois-tu vraiment que Kame-chan soit aussi occupé qu'il le laisse croire ? »

« Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il a son drama, Dream Boys… »

« Jin, ouvre-toi les yeux, bordel ! Pourquoi te demande-t-il ce que tu fais le soir ? »

« Seulement pour s'informer. »

« Est-ce qu'il nous le demande à nous ? »

« Non. » Jin avait hésité à répondre, il commençait à comprendre. « En même temps, vous n'êtes pas son petit copain, non ? »

Ueda le regarda décourager. Le faisait-il exprès ? « Il n'y a pas une petite lumière qui s'allume dans ton cerveau ? »

« L'ampoule doit être brûlée, parce que je ne vois vraiment pas. »

« Mon vieux, change-la au plus vite. » Il fit une légère pause, mais reprit rapidement voyant que Jin s'impatientait devant lui. « Il ne veut pas t'accaparer. Il veut te laisser libre. Il veut que tu proposes des activités par toi-même. Tu devrais le connaître après deux ans ! Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le mec qui se mêle facilement aux autres ! Combien de fois t'a-t-il demandé explicitement de faire quelque chose seul tous les deux ? »

Jin fixa Ueda et se sentit encore plus idiot. Pourquoi ne s'apercevait-il pas de chose que les autres voyaient aussi facilement ? Tatsuya avait raison. Depuis le début de leur relation, c'est presque toujours lui qui avait organisé les sorties ou les soirées intimes. C'est toujours lui qui l'approchait pour avoir des câlins. Il pouvait compter sur les doigts de ses mains, les fois où Kame avait agi de lui-même. Peut-être espérait-il inconsciemment qu'il change et vienne à lui, qu'il deviendrait ce qu'il n'avait jamais été ? Ce qu'il n'aimait pas par-dessus tout, c'est qu'il était toujours le méchant dans l'histoire. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

« Écoute, j'ai vraiment promis que je serais présent. Désolé. »

Il partit. Ueda soupira. Vraiment ce mec, il ne le comprendrait jamais. Il retourna dans leur salle et trouva Kamenashi en train de lire son texte, du moins, c'est ce qu'il aurait pu faire croire si celui-ci n'était pas à l'envers.

« Kame, allons prendre un verre. Parler pourrait te faire du bien, non ? »

Le cadet leva ses yeux bouffis et regarda Tatsuya comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

« Ou seulement pour te changer les idées. » Rectifia Ueda sentant que Kame allait encore refuser et rester ici à bosser comme toujours.

« Non merci. Je vais retourner chez moi. »

C'est ce qu'il fit exactement. Il espérait qu'Akanishi viendrait le voir dans la soirée. Il regrettait un peu d'avoir refusé d'aller prendre un verre avec Tatsuya. Si seulement ce _baka_ n'était pas aussi lent du cerveau. Il s'était informé à Yamapi s'il faisait quelque chose ce soir avec Jin. Il lui avait répondu qu'il fêtait Shige. Akanishi lui avait demandé s'il pouvait venir parce que Kame était trop occupé dans ces temps-ci. Comment pouvait-il savoir s'il était trop occupé pour le voir ? Est-ce qu'il le lui avait demandé ? Non ! Encore et toujours ! C'était toujours la même rengaine. Il devait toujours faire les premiers pas. Il en avait plus qu'assez. S'il s'écoutait, il prendrait ses clés et partirait directement chez Yamashita pour aller le chercher par la peau des fesses. Mais, il était plus civilisé, il ne le ferait pas, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que sa tête lui disait, mais il était déjà dans l'entrée en train de fermer à clé.

Chez Yamapi, l'ambiance était tout autre. L'alcool coulait à flot et la joie prenait toute la place. La fête était une réussite. Jin était sur le balcon en train de fumer, son regard était perdu au loin. Il regrettait son geste, il savait qu'il ne pourrait probablement pas se rattraper. Venait-il de faire la gaffe de trop ? Kazuya lui pardonnerait-il ? Il soupira pour la énième fois quand il vit son meilleur ami apparaître dans son champ de vision.

« Je ne te poserai pas la question parce que je connais la réponse. Tu regrettes de ne pas être resté avec Kame. Mon vieux, vraiment, je n'ai pas compris quand tu m'as demandé pour être ici ce soir ! »

« Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je sens que quelque chose ne va pas entre moi et Kazu-chan et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il se braque tellement vite que je ne sais pas comment lui en parler sans qu'il se fâche. »

« Jin, je te connais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas cela qui te freine. Il y a autre chose et tu as peur que Kamenashi s'en aperçoive. »

« Je ne peux rien te cacher. »

« Effectivement ! » Yamapi sourit. « Maintenant, tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'excuser à Shige de partir et tu vas aller retrouver celui que tu aimes. Tu vas t'expliquer avec lui et je suis certain que tout va s'arranger ! »

« Tu es fou ! » S'exclama Akanishi. « Je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas me dire ? »

Akanishi et Yamashita se tournèrent vers la voix qui venait de parler. Jin pâlit en voyant la personne en question, Kame. Yamapi sentit les problèmes arrivés. Ne voulant pas gâcher la fête, il pria pour que l'un des deux ait l'intelligence d'aller parler ailleurs. D'autant plus qu'il avait sa petite idée sur ce que Jin ne voulait pas dire à Kamenashi.

Jin regardait le sol. Comment pouvait-il rattraper le coup ? Connaissant Kame, il savait qu'il ne se contenterait pas d'un mensonge. Il ferait tout pour découvrir la vérité. Il risqua un regard vers son amant, celui-ci le regardait intensément attendant une réponse. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il regarda vers Yamapi qui lui fit un léger signe négatif. Donc, aucun renfort venant de son meilleur ami. Que faire maintenant ? Il prit tout son temps pour lever son regard vers son amant. Il devait réfléchir à la cinquième vitesse. Ce n'était pas évident pour une personne qui ne réfléchissait que très rarement avant de parler.

« Écoute, Kame… »

« Je suis tout ouïe. »

« Euh… »

« Est-ce que vous pourriez aller parler ailleurs ? Je ne crois pas que les autres ont besoin d'être au courant de vos disputes. »

« Tu as raison. » Répondit Kame.

Il entra à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers la chambre du propriétaire des lieux. Une fois à l'intérieur, il se tourna vers son amant qui l'avait suivi. Il vit également Yamashita derrière celui-ci.

« Ano… Je ne pensais pas à cela quand je disais aller ailleurs. »

Tomohisa n'eut aucune réponse. La porte se ferma devant lui sans qu'il puisse rajouter quelque chose. Il soupira. Maintenant, il devait seulement espérer qu'ils n'élèveraient pas la voix. Que la fête de Shige ne serait pas interrompue par ces deux trouble-fête !

Dans la chambre, l'atmosphère n'était pas au mieux. Les rires et la musique leur parvenaient, mais aucun des deux n'avait l'humeur à s'amuser. Kame était debout près de la porte puisque c'est lui qui l'avait fermée. Il regardait avec insistance Jin en face de lui. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large. Pourtant, son meilleur ami l'avait averti. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, maintenant. Il devait dire la vérité, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son amant.

Kamenashi regardait toujours Akanishi espérant que celui-ci allait parler bientôt. Sa patience envers son amant avait des limites. Justement, il ne lui en restait plus beaucoup. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas s'expliquer ? Lui cachait-il quelque chose ? Bordel, il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche et lui dire quelques mots, non ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me cacher ? » lui demanda-t-il espérant que cela l'aiderait à parler.

Jin savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se défiler plus longtemps. Kame ne le lâcherait pas tant et aussi longtemps qu'il ne serait pas satisfait. De plus, il était retenu dans la chambre de son meilleur ami et ne pouvait pas en sortir puisque son amant bloquait la porte, étant appuyé dessus. Il se sentait mal à l'aise de parler ici, connaissant le tempérament de Kame, le ton risquait fort de monter. Il ne pensait pas que les autres seraient très heureux d'entendre leur querelle.

« Nous ne serions pas mieux d'aller parler ailleurs ? » se risqua-t-il.

« Non, je trouve que la place est très bien. N'essaie pas de te défiler, Akanishi Jin. Il me reste très peu de patience, donc dépêche ! »

Kame avait essayé de garder un timbre de voix correct. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop en colère. Il devait se modérer un peu s'il voulait avoir les confidences de Jin. S'il se braquait tout de suite, il n'aurait rien et tout serait à recommencer. Il se rappelait leur dernier concert au Dôme. Akanishi avait tout fait pour être certain qu'il ne travaillerait pas toute la nuit. Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Kamenashi avait beaucoup modéré le travail sachant que son amant n'aimait pas quand il se tuait à la tâche. Akanishi de son côté avait commencé à passer ses soirées avec Yamashita. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas le déranger, qu'il avait beaucoup à faire donc, au lieu de rester seul à la maison, il allait voir son meilleur ami. Kamenashi était tombé de haut. Il lui avait toujours reproché de trop en faire et de ne pas se reposer convenablement et là, il ne l'arrêtait plus. Il n'y comprenait rien. En l'espace de deux semaines, il avait repris son rythme de fou, n'arrêtant que pour dormir quelques heures par nuit, et encore. Ayant repris son rythme endiablé, il se nourrissait à peine, pour cause, il avait perdu du poids. Son amant n'avait rien remarqué. Il se demandait vraiment s'il était aimé comme lui pouvait l'aimer.

« Calme-toi ! » Jin s'assied sur le lit de Yamapi et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Jin, je veux simplement savoir ce qu'il se passe. Je veux savoir pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, que je suis le seul à aimer dans notre couple. Est-ce seulement une impression que j'ai ou cela fait trois semaines que nous n'avons pas passé une seule soirée ensemble ? »

« Je te laissais travailler. Tu avais l'air tellement occupé. Je me disais que tu me le dirais dès que tu aurais un moment libre. »

« Cela ne t'a jamais passé par la tête que tu pouvais demander ? Je suis d'accord, j'ai un horaire chargé, mais ce n'est pourtant pas difficile de demander à la personne que nous aimons si elle a un peu de temps à nous consacrer. »

« Pardon. » Jin se sentait vraiment mal. Il était soulagé que Kame n'aborde que ce sujet, mais il avait la désagréable impression que ce ne serait pas l'unique sujet de cette conversation. Effectivement, il ne se trompait pas.

« Pendant que nous discutons, je vais te poser une question qui me taraude depuis quelque temps. » Kame fit une pause pour regarder Jin directement dans les yeux. « As-tu encore l'intention de quitter le groupe et partir aux États-Unis ? »

Akanishi essaya de garder son regard encré dans celui de son vis-à-vis, mais il n'y arriva pas. Il aurait voulu attendre encore un peu avant d'en parler, d'autant plus qu'il n'était pas tout à fait décidé. La seule chose qui le retenait ici c'était son amour pour Kazuya.

« Dois-je prendre ton silence pour un oui ? »

Kamenashi sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment son amant pouvait rester aussi calme, il venait presque de lui dire que son amour ne comptait plus pour lui et continuait de rester sans bouger ! C'en était trop, il ne pouvait plus l'endurer.

« Akanishi ! Réponds-moi, dis quelque chose, _kuso_ ! » Lui cria-t-il.

Il avait besoin de sortir sa colère. En ce moment, il se foutait de la fête qui battait son plein dans le salon. Il voulait une réponse et il l'aurait ! S'il devait le secouer comme un prunier pour y arriver, il le ferait. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que malgré les apparences, Akanishi n'était pas calme du tout. Il connaissait par cœur les sautes d'humeur de Kazuya. Il savait qu'il serait mieux de répondre, mais il en était incapable. Comment dire à son amant qu'il voulait effectivement faire une carrière solo en Amérique et qu'il comptait quitter le groupe ? Il ne pouvait pas seulement lui balancer qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre et continuerait à l'aimer quand justement, cet amant s'appelait Kamenashi Kazuya ? Il avait beau chercher un moyen sans accentuer sa colère, mais il ne trouvait pas, donc tout ce qu'il avait trouvé c'est de se taire. Maintenant, il voyait bien que ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire.

Kame soupira fortement avant de se tourner et d'ouvrir la porte. Son copain ne voulait pas parler, parfait ! Qu'il ne vienne pas, demain, lui demander pardon, parce qu'il pourrait s'asseoir dessus ! Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ses mensonges, ses cachotteries et tout le reste. Il l'aimait, il n'en doutait pas une seconde, mais peut-être pas assez pour rester lui. Cette pensée lui faisait un mal de chien. Il ne l'accepterait jamais ! Il sortit de la chambre et n'entendit pas le murmure de Jin et partit en direction de la sortie. Avant de franchir la porte, il voulut informer Yamapi qu'il était parti.

« Yamashita ! » Tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

« Quoi ? »

« Ton imbécile de meilleur ami est encore dans ta chambre. Dis-lui qu'il vienne me voir seulement quand il sera décidé à tout me dire. Surtout, je ne veux pas être obligé de deviner. »

« Kame, ne trouves-tu pas que tu exagères un peu ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu devrais commencer par te calmer. Il est impossible de te parler quand tu es dans cet état. » Il voyait bien que le volcan Kame était en ébullition.

« Ne viens pas me dire que tu n'es pas au courant de ses projets ! »

Que pouvait faire Yamapi ? Il avait remarqué les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il savait que Kamenashi se retenait par fierté. Il acquiesça.

« Excellent ! Y a-t-il d'autres choses que je dois savoir et que je ne risque pas de savoir si je lui demande ? »

« Non. »

« Ah oui ! Je voulais aussi t'avertir que dans les prochains jours, il risque de passer autant de temps ici, s'il ne veut pas que je le démolisse. Permets-moi de te poser une autre question. »

Kame marqua une pause pour un tour d'horizon des invités, il allait sûrement regretter les paroles qu'il allait dire, mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir.

« À passer autant de temps avec toi, je me demande s'il n'a pas autre chose que de l'amitié entre vous ! »

Kame ne laissa pas le temps à Yamapi de répondre. Il sortit et ferma la porte et dévala les escaliers pour s'engouffrer dans sa voiture. C'est à ce moment qu'il se laissa aller. Il ne voulait pas dire ces dernières paroles. Il savait qu'elles n'étaient pas vraies. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour le garder près de lui, pour l'empêcher de partir. Il le voulait près de lui en tout temps. Il était conscient qu'il travaillait beaucoup, mais Jin avait toujours su comment le faire modérer. Ses larmes coulèrent, il appuya son front contre le volant. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui, seul. Il manquait une présence et cette personne risquait de disparaître de sa vie. Que pouvait-il faire pour le garder avec lui au Japon ?

Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête. Peut-être était-il tanné de lui dire de ralentir le rythme ? Voulait-il le mettre à l'épreuve ? Pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ? En avait-il assez de ses sautes humeur ? Serait-ce de sa faute si Jin s'éloignait de lui ? S'il changeait ? Akanishi resterait-il au Japon ? Il essuya ses yeux et démarra. À partir de demain, il ferait plus attention à son copain, aurait plus de temps pour lui, serait de meilleure humeur, se retiendrait de crier après, bref… il ferait son possible. Nous ne pouvons pas changer ce que nous sommes du jour au lendemain. Sera-t-il capable de tenir ? Il le saurait avec le temps.

Chez Yamapi, l'ambiance n'était plus à la fête. Une fois la porte fermée, le propriétaire des lieux serra les poings, il ne pouvait pas croire que Kamenashi pouvait penser une chose pareille. C'est à se demander s'il s'était posé la question, à savoir pourquoi Jin était si souvent avec lui au lieu d'être avec son amant. Une main sur son épaule le calma quelque peu. Il se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec son meilleur ami.

« Laisse-le. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit. »

« Pourquoi le défends-tu ? » lui demanda Yamashita. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il continuait à le défendre après ce que Kame venait de dire.

« Tout simplement parce que je l'aime. »

« C'est en partant que tu veux lui prouver que tu l'aimes ? » lui demanda Ryo.

« C'est compliqué. »

« J'avais oublié qu'il n'y avait rien de simple avec toi. Bon, est-ce que nous pouvons reprendre la fête ou nous devons continuer à nous apitoyer sur les malheurs d'Akanishi ? »

« Aucun problème, vous pouvez continuer, mais ce sera sans moi. Je vais retourner chez nous. »

« Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée, Jin. Tu sais… »

« Oui, je sais très bien que je risque de me faire démolir, mais est-ce que je mérite mieux ? »

Yamapi ne répondit pas. Il ne savait plus quoi faire pour sauver son meilleur ami et son couple. Il avait essayé par tous les moyens de convaincre Jin de rester, mais il connaissait les motivations de son ami et rien jusqu'à maintenant n'avait réussi à lui faire changer d'idée. Il savait qu'il lui était difficile de prendre la décision finale.

« Yamapi, laisse-le se démerder. Il s'est mis dans le pétrin tout seul, qu'il trouve un moyen d'en sortir seul ! »

« Ryo. Arrête, je ne veux que l'aider à y voir plus clair. »

« De toute façon s'il continue comme cela, il le perdra assurément. Nous connaissons tous Kamenashi et nous savons qu'il est encore plus têtu que ce Bakanishi. » Renchérit Shige avant de mettre la musique à nouveau.

Akanishi arriva chez lui tout près d'une heure plus tard. En sortant de chez son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas pris la direction de son appartement. Il devait penser à quelque chose, s'il devait se retrouver face à son amant, il ne pouvait pas tout simplement entrer dans leur appartement et aller dans leur chambre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Maintenant qu'il ne pouvait plus cacher son désir de partir, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait absolument dire ses motivations à Kazuya. Voudra-t-il l'écouter ? Il était prêt à tout lui dire, mais il ne voulait pas nécessairement que les autres le sachent maintenant. Est-ce que Kame acceptera de ne rien leur dire avant la fin de la tournée ? Cela était beaucoup moins certain, mais il ne perdait rien à essayer de le lui demander, non ? Il aurait tellement voulu que tout soit simple, qu'il n'y ait pas de dispute et que tout se termine bien. C'était sans compter Kame qui avait tendance à tout prendre personnel.

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement, il le trouva beaucoup trop calme. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, c'est que son amant n'était pas à la maison. Où pouvait-il donc être ? Il regarda l'heure, 22 heures, il n'était pas trop tard pour appeler chez les autres pour savoir s'il ne serait pas là. Il prit son téléphone et les appela un à un. Koki était avec Nakamaru et tous les deux n'avaient pas vu leur _leader_ depuis que celui-ci avait quitté le studio. Il les remercia et appela Junno. Échec. Il ne l'avait pas plus vu. Ueda répondit.

« Salut, c'est Akanishi, ça va ? »

Ueda n'était pas dupe. Il avait une petite idée de la raison de l'appel de Jin. Il devait sûrement chercher Kame.

« Salut. Ne me dis pas que vous vous êtes encore querellés ? »

Jin ne répondit pas. Il avait deviné. Quoiqu'il n'y ait plus rien d'étonnant dans ces temps-ci.

« Akanishi, écoute, le fais-tu exprès ? Est-ce que tu as remarqué dans quel état il était quand tu es parti du studio ? Est-ce que tu es seulement capable de lire entre les lignes ? Si je suis en train de te parler, c'est que la réponse est non. »

« Est-ce qu'il est avec toi ? »

« Non. Tu devrais plutôt réfléchir pour une fois. Si tu y arrives, tu pourras répondre à ta question, seul. »

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. » Jin voyait bien qu'il les dérangeait. Yamapi ne semblait plus vouloir l'aider et le reste du groupe donnait l'impression d'être du côté de Kame. Il sentit une boule monter dans sa gorge. Aujourd'hui, tout lui donnait le goût d'être très loin d'ici.

« Jin, est-ce que ça va ? »

Ueda n'obtient aucune réponse. Il sentait que son interlocuteur n'allait pas bien. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il ne pouvait pas régler leurs problèmes pour eux.

« Va voir au studio, il doit encore être en train de se tuer au travail pour oublier son chagrin. Nous savons très bien, toi et moi, qui en est responsable. »

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Je sais que je suis le fautif dans l'histoire, tu n'as pas besoin de me le rappeler ! » Lui cria Jin avant de raccrocher.

Ueda sentait que la journée du lendemain risquait d'être longue. Akanishi n'était pas au meilleur de lui-même et Kame devait être en colère. Donc, retrouver ces deux-là dans la même pièce le lendemain ne serait pas de tout repos. Il espérait que Jin serait assez intelligent et irait trouver leur _leader_ au studio pour tout mettre au clair.

Kame s'était dirigé tout bonnement vers le studio. Il était tellement en colère qu'il ne s'était pas aperçu du chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Heureusement, le studio n'était pas encore fermé à clé. Il se rendit au local de son groupe. Il savait très bien qu'il était le seul à venir ici aussi tard le soir. Parfois, il y venait avec Jin, mais maintenant il était seul. Il donna un coup de pied dans la première chaise qu'il rencontra, celle-ci se renversa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les larmes recommencèrent à couler. En arrivant, il ne voulait qu'étudier son texte pour Dream Boys et jeter un coup d'œil sur celui du prochain drama, mais il décida de mettre la musique à fond et de danser. L'exercice l'aiderait à se détendre. Par le fait même, il pratiquerait les chorégraphies, certaines chansons lui rappelaient son amant. Surtout quand sa voix résonnait. Il ne pouvait pas maîtriser ses larmes. Cela faisait trop mal de savoir qu'Akanishi comptait partir. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Leur couple était-il si peu important pour lui ? Il sentit la colère revenir. Il ne s'arrêtait que pour boire de l'eau.

Jin arriva au studio. Il ouvrit la porte et vit Kazuya danser. Il le regarda faire pendant un certain temps. Il aimait tellement le regarder danser. Il remarqua que ce soir ses gestes étaient moins gracieux et remplis de colère. Il se dirigea vers la radio et arrêta la musique. Kame se tourna automatiquement vers lui. Il se figea un instant avant d'aller prendre sa serviette.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda-t-il sur un ton sec.

« Nous devons parler. » Akanishi n'en menait pas large. Il se demanda si c'était toujours une bonne idée qu'il soit venu. Le regard de Kame ne présageait rien de bien.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

« Kazu… nous ne pouvons pas… »

« Je n'ai pas envie de t'entendre ! J'en ai assez de tes mensonges ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais menti. » Protesta Jin.

« Tu me caches la vérité ! »

« Parce que toi tu es parfait ? »

Jin fut saisi par le regard encore plus noir de son amant. Il commençait à devenir nerveux. Il devait continuer, il ne devait pas reculer sinon il n'aurait plus le courage de lui parler.

« Écoute Kazuya. Je reconnais que j'aurais pu t'en parler, mais je ne voulais pas le faire avant d'être certain de ma décision. Je ne voulais pas être influencé, c'était important pour moi de la prendre moi-même. »

« Il ne t'est jamais venu à l'idée que je pouvais m'inquiéter ! Depuis quelques semaines, tu t'es éloigné de moi ! Tu es plus souvent avec Yamashita que moi ! Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, que je travaille beaucoup, que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre. Tu venais me chercher, tu m'obligeais à m'arrêter malgré mes protestations ! Tu ne m'as jamais ignoré jusqu'à maintenant ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QUE JE COMPRENNE, HEIN ? TA FICHUE CARRIÈRE SOLO AMÉRICAINE SERAIT PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE TON AMOUR POUR MOI ? C'EST ÇA QUE JE COMPRENDS ! »

Kame avait crié. Il était en colère. Il serrait les poings, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de le frapper. Les larmes coulaient à flot. Il ne pouvait pas les retenir. Il voyait que Jin avançait vers lui, il serra encore plus ses poings. Ses jointures étaient sûrement blanches, mais il s'en foutait.

« Avance encore d'un pas et je t'en colle une. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait avant ! »

« Kazu-chan, calme-toi. Je veux… seulement que nous parlions. Je veux t'expliquer mes motivations qui m'ont amené à mon choix. »

Kamenashi n'y croyait pas. Les motivations qui l'avaient amené à son choix. Donc, il était décidé, il allait partir. Il allait le laisser pour une foutue carrière solo. Cette fois, c'en était trop, il ne put se retenir et le frappa. Il n'y était pas allé de mains mortes. Il avait de la force quand il le voulait. Jin se retrouva par terre, il regarda son amant. Il savait qu'il pouvait frapper fort, ce n'était pas la première fois que Kame s'en prenait à quelqu'un. Il se rappela la fois où il s'était battu avec Yamapi. Maintenant, c'était correct entre les deux, mais cela avait pris beaucoup de temps. Encore, la fois où il avait frappé Ueda pendant un concert. Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'il le frappait lui.

« Maintenant, tu sors de ma vue ! Je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas t'entendre, je ne veux plus rien savoir de toi ! »

« Mais, Kazu-chan… »

« DEHORS ! »

Akanishi savait qu'il ne devait pas insister au risque de voir déferler les coups. Il essuya le sang au coin de sa bouche. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge. Le dernier mot que Kamenashi lui avait crié résonnait dans sa tête. Ça y était ! Kame venait de mettre fin à leur relation. Comment pourrait-il se retrouver dans la même pièce que lui, sur la même scène que lui ? Il avait mal, très mal. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser à tout moment. Il devait sortir d'ici. Pour aller où ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas se rendre à l'appartement. Il se leva, jeta un coup d'œil à Kame et sortit de la pièce. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sa relation venait de prendre fin. Sa vie venait de basculer et tout était de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas partir en mauvais terme avec Kame, mais le mal était fait. Il sortit sur le stationnement, prit son téléphone et appela… Yamapi ? Non, il sentait que malgré sa grande amitié avec ce dernier, il ne lui pardonnerait pas de gâcher la fête de Shige encore une fois. Qui pouvait-il appeler ? Il essaya Koki. Peut-être que lui, il voudrait l'écouter.

« Akanishi ? Tu n'as pas encore trouvé Kame ? »

« Oui, je l'ai trouvé. Est-ce que je peux me rendre chez toi ? »

« Ano… oui… pourquoi ? »

« Laisse faire, je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Non, non, il n'y a aucun problème, tu ne déranges pas, je t'attends ! »

Koki s'aperçut qu'il ne devait pas refuser. Il sentit dans la voix de Jin que ça n'allait vraiment pas. Pour qu'il l'appelle lui et non Yamapi, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Il demanda à Nakamaru de rester, à deux, ils réussiraient sûrement à gérer la situation. Pour qu'Akanishi hésite, c'est qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Malgré leur relation, ils avaient beaucoup d'altercations. Connaissant leur cadet, il devina qu'il n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Nakamaru et lui attendirent qu'il arrive. L'impatience se lisait sur leur visage. Naka-chan devenait un peu nerveux à mesure que le temps passait et Koki se demandait ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il pensait aussi à la journée du lendemain. Kamenashi risquait d'être assez difficile à gérer. Mine de rien, il commençait à vraiment être à bout de leurs querelles incessantes.

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Koki se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quand il se retrouva devant leur camarade, il comprit que la nuit serait longue, très longue. Jin entra sans dire un mot et se dirigea mécaniquement vers le salon. Il s'assit dans le divan. Il était exténué. Il ne savait plus où il en était. Pouvait-il leur dire ce qu'il avait en tête et qui était la raison de sa dispute avec Kamenashi ? Tant qu'à se faire détester par lui aussi bien se faire détester par tout le monde. Il releva les yeux au moment où Koki lui tendait un verre de jus.

« Les gars… désolés pour tous les problèmes que je vous cause et pour ceux à venir… »

« Akanishi, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Dans un couple, il n'y a pas seulement des hauts, mais aussi des bas. Si tu as besoin de parler, il n'y a aucun problème, nous sommes là pour ça. Nous sommes tes amis. Nous savons qu'inconsciemment tu te tournes vers Yamapi parce que c'est ton meilleur ami, tu peux compter sur nous aussi. » Lui dit Koki avec un sourire sincère avant d'ajouter : « Nous trouvons que tu as beaucoup de courage pour sortir avec lui. Nous savons tous que Kamenashi-kun n'est pas facile à vivre ! »

Jin ne savait plus que penser. Pendant le trajet, il se demandait s'il pouvait vraiment prendre une décision. C'est vrai qu'il était normal d'avoir des disputes dans un couple. Il aimait Kazuya, il était prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui. S'il le suppliait de rester près de lui, il le ferait. Par contre, Kame ne l'avait jamais fait. Tout ce qu'il trouve à dire quand il veut lui parler de partir, c'est de crier dessus. Était-ce sa façon de lui demander de rester ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser ! En parler avec les autres pourrait-il lui éclairer la lanterne ? Il réussirait peut-être à comprendre Kame sur ce point. Pouvait-il encore réfléchir avant de prendre une décision ? Serait-il capable de tenir encore longtemps ? Il décida de demander conseil à ses collègues. Était-ce les bonnes personnes pour l'aider ? Il n'était certain que d'une chose, c'est qu'il devait absolument avoir une bonne conversation avec Kamenashi et régler tous les malentendus avec lui. C'était urgent !

Il sentit les larmes menacées de couler. Non ! Pas maintenant ! Il voulait bien se retenir, mais il savait qu'il s'effondrait d'une minute à l'autre. Nakamaru qui vit les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'emplir d'eau, se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'Akanishi soit dans cet état ? Il fallait vraiment que Kamenashi-kun ait été désagréable avec lui pour qu'il ait envie de pleurer. Jin renifla et s'essuya les yeux avant de lever son regard sur ses camarades.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Vous savez tous que j'aimerais faire ma carrière solo en Amérique. Je reste parce que pour l'instant mon amour pour Kazu-chan est plus fort. Cependant, ce qu'il m'a dit ou plutôt crié… Je ne sais pas si je vais rester. »

« D'accord, commençons par le début. Que s'est-il passé ? Avant de prendre une décision trop hâtive, nous allons essayer de comprendre. » Lui dit Nakamaru.

Il ne voulait pas que Jin regrette sa décision. Il ne se doutait pas qu'il attendait une occasion ou Kame lui dirait des choses avant de partir. Connaissant l'impulsivité de son collègue, autant connaître toutes les données avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il savait également que Kamenashi pouvait souvent dire des choses sans les penser vraiment sous le coup de la colère. Il était content qu'Akanishi soit venu les voir pour leur demander conseil avant de prendre une décision finale. Il ne serait jamais venu s'il n'entrevoyait pas une chance de régler les choses.

Jin leur conta sa dispute avec son amant. Il leur expliqua que depuis quelque temps il n'ennuyait plus Kazuya pour qu'il ralentisse au niveau du travail. Il espérait qu'il s'en rendrait compte lui-même. Ce ne fut pas le cas ! Quand Kame était occupé, il allait chez Yamashita. Il ne faisait rien de mal en soi. Bref, c'est ce qu'il pensait. Son amant ne l'avait pas vu ainsi. Il croyait qu'il ne faisait rien parce qu'il voulait lui donner une raison d'être en colère contre lui et qu'il quitte tout. Il avait trouvé Kame au studio en train de se défouler en dansant. C'est à ce moment que les choses ont dégénérées. Leur cadet lui avait crié de partir, qu'il ne voulait plus le voir, que c'était fini. D'accord, la dernière partie, il l'avait interprété, mais c'était en gros ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Parfait ! Tu viens de nous dire le mot clé, tu as interprété. Je consens qu'il soit facile de le faire avec ce qu'il t'a dit. Par contre, je ne crois pas qu'il le pensait vraiment. Tu es le premier à savoir combien il t'aime. Par amour pour toi, il a même consenti à révéler votre relation. »

« Jin, tu ne dois pas faire de conclusion trop vite. » Koki était un peu en colère. Il savait très bien que si Kazuya faisait la gaffe de laisser Jin, c'est le groupe au complet qui serait touché. « Le mieux serait d'attendre à demain et de vous parler face à face. S'il faut qu'un de nous soit présent pour agir en tant que médiateur, il n'y a aucun problème. Ne prends aucune décision avant d'avoir parlé franchement avec Kame-chan. Peu importe ce qu'il peut dire, il est également impulsif quand il est en colère. »

« Je sais. »

« Donc, attends à demain. Le mieux serait de le faire le matin avant de commencer. Peu importe qui tu choisiras pour jouer le médiateur, nous serons prêts à assurer notre rôle. »

Jin était content d'être venu les voir. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait sauver son couple. Il les remercia et décida de retourner chez lui. Il espérait fortement que Kazuya ne serait pas de retour. Malheureusement, il aperçut la voiture de son amant. Comme il ne voulait pas se faire crier dessus encore ce soir, il décida de dormir dans sa voiture. Il irait se changer quand Kame partira demain. Il ne savait pas comment cela se passerait demain matin. Il commençait déjà à être nerveux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait demander à une personne d'intervenir. Si Kazu-chan voulait bien lui parler, il lui demanderait son avis. Il ne voulait pas mettre son amant encore plus en colère parce qu'il avait pris une décision qu'il n'aimerait pas. Il finit par s'endormir, mais ses rêves n'étaient pas reposants.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour vous parce que je ne partagerais pas Kamenashi Kazuya.

**Note****de****l****'****auteur** : Merci à tous de me lire. Seulement, j'aimerais avoir plus de commentaires de votre part. Je sais que je ne publie pas régulièrement, mais actuellement le temps me manque, les idées aussi. Par contre, je travaille sur d'autres fanfics. Il est possible que je publie une autre fanfic sur les Kat-Tun dans les prochains mois. Merci beaucoup à ma beta-reader qui me corrige toujours. Il est possible que je publie les autres chapitres avant qu'elle les ait corrigés parce qu'elle manque également de temps et je ne veux pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre****5** :

Après le départ de Jin, Kamenashi s'effondra sur le sol. Que venait-il de dire ? Surtout, Akanishi était parti sans rien dire de plus. Il avait espéré qu'il essaierait de le convaincre, qu'il lui dirait qu'il avait tort. En partant sans rien ajouter, il venait de confirmer tous ses doutes. Il resta ainsi à pleurer pendant une bonne demi-heure avant de tout fermer et de partir. Il devait aller se coucher, la journée du lendemain s'annonçait pénible. Ils avaient encore des concerts et il devait agir avec Akanishi comme si rien ne s'était passé devant le public. Sérieusement en serait-il capable ? D'accord, il était un bon acteur, il n'avait aucun problème pour incarner un personnage, mais ici ce n'était pas la même chose. C'était son propre rôle.

Quand il arriva chez lui, toutes les lumières étaient fermées. En quelque sorte, il fut soulagé qu'il ne soit pas là. Il se doutait bien que Jin était retourné se plaindre à Yamashita. Où pouvait-il être d'autre ? Il prit une douche et se coucha. Malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait, il ne put dormir correctement. Donc, au matin, quand le réveil sonna, il se leva et se fit un café sans grande conviction. Il ne se sentait pas en grande forme. Il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et la voix enrouée. Que diraient les autres en le voyant dans cet état ? Une autre question tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Pouvait-il encore espérer retenir Akanishi ? Cet après-midi, ils n'avaient rien de prévu, donc il prendrait un temps pour parler avec Jin. Il devait absolument prendre ce temps. Il était en colère, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans rien tenter pour le retenir.

Arrivant dehors, il remarqua la voiture de Jin stationnée devant l'immeuble. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle soit là, si son propriétaire n'était pas présent, du moins dans l'appartement ? En se levant ce matin, il n'avait vu aucune trace d'Akanishi. Il s'approcha de la voiture et remarqua quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait quand même pas dormi toute la nuit dans la voiture ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas monté au moins dormir sur le divan ? En colère comme il l'était hier, il ne l'aurait sûrement pas laissé dormir dans le lit, mais de là à rester dans la voiture. Avait-il si peur de se retrouver en face de lui ? Il se surprit à avoir quelques remords. Il n'était pas encore prêt à tout lui pardonner, mais en le voyant dormir dans une position très peu confortable, il consentit à le laisser s'expliquer. Il se jura également qu'il ferait n'importe quoi, vraiment n'importe quoi pour le garder près de lui. Bizarrement, toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait pour son amant la veille s'était envolée à la vue de celui-ci coucher dans sa voiture. Il fallait préciser que Jin devait vraiment se sentir mal, s'il était rendu à avoir peur de se retrouver devant Kamenashi même si ce dernier était en colère.

Il cogna à la fenêtre du conducteur. Il vit Jin sursauter dans son siège. Quand il vit Kame à la fenêtre, il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il ouvrir la fenêtre ? Il vit que son amant essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Étrangement, ce dernier ne semblait plus en colère. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pendant la nuit ? Il décida de se risquer à ouvrir sa fenêtre.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller te préparer si tu ne veux pas être en retard ! » lui dit Kazuya avec un petit sourire.

Il n'y croyait pas. Il devait rêver ! Il ne voyait que cela ! Comment Kazuya pouvait-il avoir oublié sa colère contre lui ? Sans dire un mot de plus, son amant était parti. Il sortit de sa voiture et monta se préparer. Il ne voulait effectivement pas arriver en retard. Peut-être que la journée ne serait pas aussi pourrie qu'il le pensait. Est-ce que Kame pouvait faire semblant ? Malgré ses talents d'acteur, il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait les utiliser pour le tromper. Sans perdre une minute de plus, il partit immédiatement pour la Jimusho.

Kame arriva au studio et entra dans le local. Il était fier de l'effet qu'il avait fait à Akanishi ce matin. Il espérait seulement qu'il ne s'était pas rendormi et qu'il allait arriver bientôt. Koki, Ueda et Nakamaru parlaient tranquillement dans un coin. Ils ne semblèrent pas s'apercevoir de l'arrivée de leur _leader_. Devait-il les mettre au courant qu'il avait eu une dispute avec Jin hier soir ? Non, il avait décidé de prendre sur lui et d'attendre d'avoir un moment pour parler avec lui. S'ignorer ou élever la voix n'était pas une solution. Jin voulait aller faire carrière en Amérique ? Parfait, lui, il ferait tout pour qu'il reste ici ! S'il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide aux autres, il le ferait. Il irait jusqu'à s'abaisser à demander de l'aide à Yamashita-kun !

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança Taguchi.

« Salut. » Lui répondit Kame. Se tournant vers les autres, il leur fit savoir qu'ils allaient commencer. « Je sais qu'il y a encore un absent, mais j'aimerais que nous commencions maintenant. »

Comme personne ne bougeait vraiment, il se demanda s'il y avait un problème. Junno était prêt à commencer. Pourquoi les trois autres restaient-ils assis sans rien ajouter ?

« Y a-t-il un problème ? » leur demanda-t-il.

C'est Ueda qui se risqua à parler. « Nous pourrions te renvoyer la question, Kamenashi-kun. Sais-tu où peut être Akanishi-kun ? »

« Oui, il est en train de se préparer, à moins qu'il ne se soit rendormi, ce que je n'espère pas pour sa vie. »

Pourquoi le questionnait-il sur le sixième membre absent ? Ce n'était pas un secret pour personne qu'il arrivait souvent en retard. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ils avaient tous l'air inquiet. Étaient-ils au courant qu'ils avaient eu une dispute qui vraisemblablement aurait mal tourné ? Akanishi aurait appelé l'un d'eux pour se plaindre ou pour leur annoncer qu'il voulait partir ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas déjà avoir pris sa décision sans qu'ils se soient parlé. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée d'Akanishi.

« Maintenant, est-ce que nous pouvons commencer ? »

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi pressé que nous commencions ? » lui demanda sans comprendre Jin. Il n'a même pas les deux pieds dans le local qu'il devait déjà bouger. Ne pouvait-il pas prendre le temps de se réveiller un peu ? Kame le faisait-il exprès de le bousculer quand il savait très bien qu'il n'avait jamais gain de cause ? Ce n'était pas ce matin qu'il lui donnerait satisfaction.

« Parce que plus vite nous finissons cette journée, plus vite nous pourrons régler nos choses. »

Akanishi ne dit rien. Cela lui arrivait très rarement, mais que lui répondre sans qu'il n'élève la voix devant les autres ? D'un autre côté, Kame avait raison. Il voulait également parler avec lui. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il devait demander à l'un de ses collègues pour être médiateur. Mettrait-il Kamenashi en colère ? Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Koki et Nakamaru. Koki lui fit un signe de tête pour lui mentionner qu'il avait compris son questionnement.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Kame.

« C'est-à-dire… » commença Koki.

« Rien. » Répondit Akanishi paniqué.

« Ah non ! Tu ne commenceras pas cela ! Il se passe quelque chose dans mon dos et je veux savoir ce que c'est ! »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Jin se tut. C'est Koki qui prit la parole.

« Nous lui avons proposé que l'un de nous soit présent. Il… »

« Arrêtez. Je n'aurai pas besoin de vous. Merci pour l'offre. »

Jin voyait la réaction de son amant. Kazuya est une personne qui règle ses problèmes, seul. Il n'aime pas qu'une personne s'interpose dans ses affaires. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté leur offre. Peut-être qu'il était trop désespéré ? Voyant l'humeur de leur _leader_ ce matin, il s'était convaincu que tout irait bien.

« Dans ce cas, nous pouvons le faire maintenant. De cette façon, tout le monde sera au courant et… »

« J'ai dit que je n'avais besoin de personne pour te parler ! Nous allons travailler comme il se doit ce matin. Ensuite, nous irons dans un endroit tranquille et nous parlerons. Nous réglerons nos différends. »

Kame le regarda et le remercia silencieusement. Il était content de voir qu'il avait compris qu'il n'avait pas nécessairement envie que les autres connaissent leur dispute. Il pouvait consentir à ce qu'il se confît à d'autres, mais sans plus. Ils étaient un couple, donc il se parlerait comme un couple. Il n'avait pas à exposer ses problèmes à tout le monde.

« Maintenant que cela est réglé, nous devons revoir nos positions sur la scène. Nous aurons peut-être à changer certaines choses. Je ne l'espère pas, mais ne sait-on jamais ? Si c'est le cas, j'irai voir le _manager_ pour lui demander si nous pouvons aller sur place ce soir. Sinon, nous devrons nous y rendre très tôt demain matin. »

C'était parti. Kamenashi Kazuya en mode travail. La terreur de la Johnny's. Il y avait vraiment de quoi se plaindre. Ils s'assirent autour de la table pour étudier le plan de la scène que le _staff_ leur avait remis. Ils avaient tous les yeux dessus à essayer de visualiser les déplacements possibles sans rien changer. Malheureusement, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il ne pourrait pas autant bouger comme il le faisait au Tokyo Dôme. L'espace était restreint. Ce n'était pas impossible, mais il ne pourrait pas courir partout comme ils étaient habitués de le faire. Ils feraient quelques changements. Kamenashi releva la tête. Il était en face d'Akanishi et il s'aperçut que ce dernier ne suivait absolument pas ce qu'il leur disait. Depuis le début, il n'avait pas dit un mot pour donner son avis.

« Jin ! Tu es parmi nous ? »

« _Hai_. » Répondit-il immédiatement sachant très bien qu'il mentait.

« C'est pour ça que tu n'as rien dit depuis le début ? Si je te demande de me résumer, en serais-tu capable ? »

Jin ne répondit pas parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui faire un résumé. Il se sentit un peu honteux de ne pas avoir suivi. Le moment de parler avec son amant le préoccupait beaucoup. Il avait la réputation de ne pas être nerveux et de sembler se foutre de tout, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il pouvait être très nerveux, seulement cela ne paraissait pas de l'extérieur. La conversation qu'il devait avoir avec Kazuya le rendait tellement nerveux qu'il en avait une boule de stress dans l'estomac. Il regarda Kame en espérant qu'il ne dirait rien. Heureusement, celui-ci continua les explications. Jin essaya de se concentrer sans penser à plus tard.

« Eh bien ! Nous avons fait le tour pour ce matin. Je vous libère ! Je vais aller voir Johnny-san avec ce que nous avons planifié ce matin. Nous nous revoyons demain, nous devrons très certainement pratiquer. Il ne reste que dix jours avant que nos concerts débutent. Reposez-vous cet après-midi parce que les prochains jours ne seront pas de tout repos. »

« C'est plutôt à nous de te dire cela. Je ne veux pas entendre que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit parce que tu as trop cogité. Pour une fois, relaxe-toi et mets ton cerveau hors service. Cela ne nous mène à rien si notre _leader_ est fatigué. » Lui dit un Koki qui savait très bien qu'il venait de parler dans le beurre.

« Hn. » Fut la seule réponse de Kame.

Les membres partirent un à un, il ne restait plus que les deux voix principales. Jin n'en menait pas large. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler, pas maintenant. Il devait avoir une bonne conversation avec Kamenashi. Il avait promis à Koki et Nakamaru de lui parler avant de prendre une décision finale. Peut-être que finalement ils avaient raison et qu'effectivement leur _leader_ ne pensait pas ce qu'il lui avait crié. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. De son côté, Kame se demandait s'ils devaient parler ici ou retourner chez eux pour se parler. Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux ? Un restaurant serait le mieux, c'est un endroit neutre, mais il ne le sentait pas. S'il était incapable de se contenir, il ne pouvait quand même pas crier dans le restaurant. Bravo pour la discrétion. Resté ici dans le local ? le ton risquait de monter également et d'alerter l'agence complète. Non, merci ! Donc, il restait leur appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis peu. En pensant à cela, il se demandait ce qui en adviendrait. Serait-il capable de continuer à vivre avec Akanishi ? Est-ce que… Arg ! Il devait attendre de voir ce qu'il avait à lui dire avant de cogiter sur ces détails. Il ne savait même pas encore ce que l'autre avait projeté de faire. Il prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Suis-moi, je vais voir Johnny-san et ensuite nous irons à la maison parler. »

« Je te laisse aller le voir, pendant ce temps je vais en griller une. »

« D'accord, n'en profite pas pour t'enfuir. Nous devons vraiment parler, c'est important. »

Il reçut un signe affirmatif de son amant. Il continua dans le corridor en direction du bureau de Johnny-san. Il savait que Jin ne partirait pas. Il lui faisait confiance sur ce point. Par contre, il appréhendait leur discussion. Il ne voulait pas laisser Akanishi partir. Il ferait absolument tout pour le retenir. Il devait le convaincre de rester. Il arriva au bureau du patron et entra après avoir frappé.

Jin sortit pour fumer sa cigarette. Il en avait réellement besoin. Il était nerveux. Il n'aimait pas ce sentiment qu'il ressentait que très rarement. Pourquoi était-il nerveux ? Il n'avait qu'à parler à Kame. Lui dire qu'il l'aimait beaucoup. Il décida qu'il lui dirait les raisons qu'il l'amenait à vouloir faire une carrière solo. Il lui exposerait ses sentiments, lui mentionnerait que s'il restait, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait et ne voulait pas le quitter. C'est exactement ce qu'il lui dirait ! Du coup, il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Pourquoi s'inquiéter ? Kazuya était en colère, il a dit des choses qu'il ne pensait pas. Ils allaient régler tout cela cet après-midi. Pas plus compliqué ! Il s'adossa au mur et attendit que son amant arrive, ce qui prit beaucoup de temps. Après une demi-heure d'attente, il se demandait pourquoi il n'arrivait pas. Même pas une minute après, Kame apparut dans son champ de vision.

« Peut-on y aller ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton sec, ce qui fit grimacer l'aîné.

« Que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda à son tour Akanishi tout en le suivant dans le stationnement.

« Nous devons revoir tous nos déplacements. Johnny-san n'a pas tout approuvé. Il m'a laissé plus de consignes à respecter. Il m'a suggéré que nous nous rendions sur place demain pour que nous puissions mieux visualiser la scène. Il sera également présent. »

Akanishi savait que son amant avait beaucoup de difficulté à changer ses plans. Kame croyait qu'ils pourraient commencer à pratiquer demain matin, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Tant et aussi longtemps que le patron n'aurait pas accepté tous les déplacements, ils ne pourraient rien faire. Pendant leur _summer_, ils voyageraient dans plusieurs villes du Japon. Chacun des membres du groupe devra faire une interview dans une ville. Entre temps, ils avaient des émissions de télévision. Juste cette semaine, il devait se rendre à _Inagi_ dans une garderie pour y tourner un épisode de CARTOON avec Taguchi et Nakamaru. Kame avait aussi un tournage de son côté avec Koki et Ueda. Arriveraient-ils à tout faire en un si court laps de temps ? Connaissant Kazuya il serait capable d'oublier de dormir et de se nourrir pour arriver à tout faire. Pouvait-il se permettre de lui dire de ralentir la cadence ? Avant, il ne se serait pas posé la question. Pourquoi le faisait-il maintenant ? Arg ! Un mal de tête commençait à se pointer à penser comme il le faisait. Par chance, ils arrivèrent chez eux.

« Je vais aller prendre une douche. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux. » Lui dit Kame avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Sachant qu'il devrait y aller par la suite, il alla se déshabiller dans la chambre. Il ne mit qu'un caleçon. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine se prendre quelque chose à boire et à manger. Ils n'avaient pas encore dîné et son estomac commençait à le lui rappeler. Il regarda ce qu'il y avait dans le réfrigérateur. Il soupira, décidément il n'était pas celui qui préparait les meilleurs plats. Il vit des restes, il sortit le plat. Ensuite, il entreprit de prendre des chaudrons pour le faire réchauffer. Pendant ce temps, Kame avait eu le temps de prendre sa douche et il arriva dans la cuisine.

« Que fais-tu ? »

À la vue de Kame seulement vêtu d'une serviette autour de la taille, Akanishi lâcha la cuillère en bois qu'il avait dans les mains. Kazuya regarda son amant sans trop comprendre. C'est lorsqu'il vit Jin tirer une tête de six pieds de long qu'il tilta. Il s'était carrément jeté dans la gueule du loup ! Il s'avança vers son Kazu-chan et mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa taille. Kame ne bougea pas, il était trop surpris par les gestes de son aîné. Jin s'approcha encore, il le regardait dans les yeux pour y déceler la moindre expression qui le ferait reculer. Il n'y voyait aucune colère, ce qui l'encouragea à continuer. Ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer celles de son amant. Quel plaisir de retrouver ce qu'il pensait avoir perdu à jamais ! Il demanda la permission d'aller plus loin avec sa langue. Kamenashi était électrisé. Il ne pourrait rien lui refuser. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de Jin.

Il se perdit dans ce baiser tellement agréable. Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'ils devaient faire avant tout. Jin promenait ses mains le long de ses bras. Seulement ce geste l'électrisait. Son subconscient savait qu'il ne devait pas se laisser aller, qu'il devait l'arrêter avant d'aller trop loin. Son corps disait complètement le contraire. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti le contact de la peau de Jin sur la sienne. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas consentir à arrêter maintenant. Ses mains s'étaient rejointes dans le dos de son amant. À son tour, il caressa la peau de son aîné. Ne voulant pas aller trop vite et tout comme Kame, il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'ils devaient faire, Jin mit fin au baiser.

« Je vais aller prendre ma douche à mon tour. Peux-tu t'occuper du repas ? »

« Oui. » C'est tout ce que le cadet put répondre.

Il était encore sous l'effet du baiser. Il n'avait pas conscience que les lèvres de Jin n'étaient plus sur les siennes. Il lécha ses lèvres pour ne pas perdre toute la saveur sucrée de son amant. Il regretta amèrement qu'Akanishi soit parti dans la douche. Soudain, il se rappela la conversation à venir et il s'en voulut d'avoir succombé. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait déjà réussi à résister aux caresses de son aîné. Avant de faire le repas, il alla se mettre un caleçon. Faire à manger avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, surtout avec son amant dans les parages, c'était plutôt dangereux. Il revint à la cuisine et vit ce que Jin avait sorti. Des restants ! Seul Jin pouvait se faire des restants. Kame ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit ce qu'il avait de besoin et entreprit de leur faire un meilleur repas que les restants que Jin avait sortis.

Il était toujours en train de faire la nourriture quand il sentit deux bras puissants entourer sa taille. Pourquoi n'était-il pas en mesure de résister au charme de Jin ? Il se laissa aller contre le torse de ce dernier. Akanishi en profita pour lui donner un baiser sur le crâne. Il était content de voir Kame se laisser aller. Il avait bon espoir que cette conversation finirait très bien. Kamenashi soupira silencieusement. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui-même, il aimait Jin et ne pourrait jamais se passer de son corps.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait réchauffer les restants ? »

« Jin, à t'écouter, tu ne mangerais que des restants. Il y a autre chose dans la vie. Tu devrais apprendre à te faire de la nourriture. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'en faire. » Rigola Kame sans se douter qu'il venait de blesser son amant.

Il s'éloigna de son amant et alla dans la chambre s'habiller. Naturellement, tout était trop beau pour durer. Kamenashi devait assurément mentionner le fait qu'il allait peut-être le quitter. Avait-il fait exprès pour l'éloigner de lui ? Il retourna dans la cuisine, une fois habillé, et prit place à la table. Le cadet terminait le repas et servit les assiettes. Le repas se passa dans un silence de plomb. Aucun des deux ne parla. Malgré les nombreux coups d'œil que Kamenashi lui lançait, Jin resta concentré sur son assiette. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement son amant était silencieux. Quand ils finirent de manger, automatiquement Jin se leva et rinça son assiette.

« Nous devons parler. » Lança-t-il à Kazuya en partant vers le salon.

Kame ne comprenait plus rien. Comment Akanishi pouvait-il changer aussi radicalement ? Avant de manger, il était prêt à lui sauter dessus, et maintenant il était distant. Pourquoi ce revirement ? Il alla le rejoindre dans le salon.

« Dis-moi ce qui se passe. »

« Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que nous ayons une conversation ? »

« Oui. » Il y a des fois dans la vie où nous voudrions être ailleurs, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous soustraire à certaines choses. Dans le cas présent, Kamenashi savait qu'ils devaient avoir cette conversation pour mieux continuer. « Jin… Hier soir, je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. J'étais en colère. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Reste avec nous. »

« Kazu-chan, tu agis en égoïste. Est-ce que tu t'es demandé comment je pouvais me sentir ? Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais partir maintenant. »

« Tu fais tout pour que je te déteste… »

« C'est faux. » Il se leva et vint s'accroupir devant Kamenashi. Il lui prit les mains et les serra dans les siennes. « C'est faux. Je ne veux pas que tu me détestes. C'est la dernière chose que je veux. » Il le serra dans ses bras.

Kame se laissa faire. Il était heureux d'entendre ces mots. Pour lui, cela voulait dire qu'il ne voulait plus partir. Il n'avait pas à se battre pour le garder au Japon. Une grosse pression partie de sur ses épaules. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger. Il ferma les yeux et respira l'odeur de son amant. Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi bien auprès de lui ? Il recula sa tête pour embrasser Akanishi. Ce fut un baiser plein de sensualité et d'amour. Quand le baiser prit fin, Jin se leva et entraîna Kazuya dans la chambre. Ce dernier ne résista aucunement, il en était même content.

Il laissa Kazuya se coucher et pendant ce temps, il enleva ses vêtements. Ensuite, il se glissa au-dessus de son amant qui avait fermé les yeux. Il n'attendit pas avant d'aller dévorer son cou. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas goûté. Il devait découvrir à nouveau son goût et son odeur. Son corps ne se fit pas attendre pour réagir. À peine avait-il ses lèvres sur la peau de Kame, qu'une belle érection se pointait. La preuve qu'il ne pourrait pas se passer de lui. Comme il voulait prouver à Kazuya qu'il l'aimait comme rien d'autre au monde, il lui prit les poignets et les retint au-dessus de sa tête. Kame ne pouvait plus bouger. Il prendrait tout son temps, il voulait en profiter au maximum.

« Hum… Jin… laisse-moi te toucher… »

« Non, c'est moi qui commande. Tu essayes seulement, je serai obligé de t'attacher. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Non ! Kame n'aimait pas ce sourire en coin chez son amant. Il ne présageait rien de bien. Il devait se contrôler, mais en était-il vraiment capable ? Il savait que dans ces moments, Akanishi savait très bien comment avoir le dessus sur lui. S'en plaignait-il ? Non ! Il était bon de se laisser faire, de ne rien commander. Déjà à l'agence, que ce soit avec le groupe ou individuellement, il devait tout gérer. Il était la tête pensante du groupe, mais il avouait parfois qu'il aimerait être plus détendu et moins sur les nerfs. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il aimait quand Jin essaye de le faire moins travailler, quand il surveillait ses heures de sommeil et ce qu'il consommait ? À la longue, cela peut devenir lassant, peut-être que Jin en avait eu également marre et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait arrêté de le faire. Une morsure le ramena à la réalité.

« Kazu-chan reste avec moi. »

Il ne lui répondit pas, mais quémanda un baiser qu'il eut. Il sentit une certaine partie de son anatomie se gonfler. Il se déhancha légèrement pour le faire savoir à Jin. Celui-ci le sentit, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas pour l'instant. Le baiser terminé, il descendit sur le torse de son amant. Il contourna ses tétons et descendit jusqu'à son nombril. Il le lécha abondamment avant de le suçoter. Il entendit des gémissements et fut satisfait. Il remonta très lentement vers les tétons de son amant et entreprit de s'amuser avec ceux-ci. Il les suçotait, mordait, léchait. Des frissons parcoururent tout le corps de Kame. Il venait de perdre la tête, il ne pouvait plus penser. Son esprit était hors service. Les sensations étaient trop fortes. Il oublia l'avertissement de Jin et pressa sur ses épaules. Il voulait qu'il descende et qu'il s'occupe d'une partie qui lui faisait atrocement mal.

« Jin… dépêche… »

Akanishi se releva et lui prit les poignets. Son regard voulait tout dire. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il voulait avoir les mains libres. L'aîné lâcha ses mains et retourna s'occuper de ses mamelons. Un gémissement lui répondit. Il le sentait très bien et il avait le même problème. Il ne voulait pas se presser, quoiqu'il puisse toujours recommencer après. Il se soutenait sur un bras, son autre main caressait son flan. La respiration du cadet devint plus intense. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de donner des coups de hanche pour insister Jin à accélérer. Quand il fut satisfait du traitement aux mamelons, il lécha la peau, tout en descend vers la verge de son compagnon. Les gémissements se firent beaucoup plus forts. Il savait qu'il n'attendait que cela.

Pendant que ses mains caressaient les cuisses de Kazuya et que les gémissements augmentaient également, il titilla le gland. Le cadet agrippa le drap et serra de toutes ses forces. Ça ne pouvait pas exister quelqu'un d'aussi talentueux ! Il commençait sérieusement à avoir chaud. Son sang affluait dans ses joues. Il sentait qu'il allait exploser. Il ne le devait pas, il devait se retenir encore un peu. Quand il sentit la bouche chaude de son amant entourer sa verge, il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. Il ne dominait plus sa respiration. Il avait les yeux embrumés, il ne voyait plus rien, c'était le trou noir dans son cerveau. Seules comptaient les lèvres de Jin sur son muscle bien tendu. S'il continuait comme cela… Il ne put se retenir davantage. L'aîné recueillit sa semence et l'avala.

Il remonta vers le visage de son amant pour l'embrasser. Aucun refus du côté du plus jeune. Kame se déhancha pour lui faire savoir qu'il en voulait plus. Akanishi savait ce que son cadet voulait, mais lui donner satisfaction ? Il n'en était pas question ! Kazuya gérait tout ce qui touchait le travail et même parfois à la maison. Il avait décidé que cet après-midi, jusqu'à demain matin, c'est lui qui allait prendre le contrôle de tout. Sa bouche descendit vers le cou si délicieux de Kame. Il voulait y laisser sa marque, montrer qu'il lui appartenait. Ensuite, il descendit vers son torse. À ce moment-là, il sentit deux bras l'entourer et le basculer sur le côté. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Kamenashi avait inversé les rôles et il se retrouva coincé. Pourquoi était-il en dessous au juste ? Ah non ! Il n'allait surtout pas se laisser faire !

« Kazu-chan, je t'avais averti. » Il essaya à nouveau d'inverser les rôles. Malgré qu'il soit plus costaud que le plus jeune, il ne réussit pas.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas te toucher ? C'est méchant ! » Lui répondit ledit Kazu en titillant un téton pendant qu'une de ses mains lui caressait son flan.

Malheureusement pour le pauvre Jin, son cerveau partit en vacances. D'accord, il l'était souvent, mais là, il était des millions d'années-lumière de la chambre. Comment pouvait-il résister au traitement de son cadet ? Eh oui ! Il venait de se faire avoir en beauté ! Il se promit à lui-même de se venger. Pour l'instant, il profita des caresses que lui prodigua son compagnon. Ce dernier était descendu beaucoup plus bas qu'il pensait et maintenant il suçait son nombril. Il savait très bien ce que Kazuya avait dans la tête. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait de la sorte. Comme il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir, il ne réagit pas immédiatement. C'est quand il sentit la bouche sur son sexe que son cerveau revint en partie de vacances. Il ne voulait quand même pas faire cela !

« Kazu-chan, n'y pense même pas ! » lui dit-il.

Aucune réaction de la part du cadet. Kame continua ses caresses. Il savait à quoi faisait allusion son amour, mais il n'y prêta aucunement attention. Au moment où il fut satisfait de son travail, il se releva pour se positionner au-dessus de la verge de son compagnon. Il était prêt à être pénétré. Cette fois, Jin fut plus rapide que son ombre et réussit à se lever. Il prit le lubrifiant dans le tiroir de la table de chevet.

Kame le regarda faire. Il savait que Jin n'aimait pas quand il agissait ainsi. Il se coucha sur le dos, attendant que son amant revienne dans le lit, ce ne fut pas long. Il sentit les mains expertes lui caresser les cuisses et remonter tranquillement vers son intimité. Un doigt s'introduisit en lui, suivit bientôt par un deuxième. Ceux-ci firent un mouvement de va-et-vient très lent entrecoupé de mouvement de ciseaux. Il était au supplice. Il avait beau lui dire d'aller plus vite, Jin ne l'écoutait pas. Il cria un bon coup quand, enfin, son amant consentit à le pénétrer. Akanishi prit tout son temps. Il savait que Kazuya ne pourrait plus attendre bien longtemps. Il était d'ailleurs dans le même état. Il décida d'accélérer le rythme. Kame avait perdu toute notion du temps. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts. C'était trop bon, il ne put tenir plus longtemps, il éjacula et Jin en fit de même.

Akanishi se laissa rouler sur le lit. Dès qu'il fut sur le dos, il sentit la tête de son amant venir se poser sur son torse. Sans plus attendre, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de son cadet.

« Jin, tu ne partiras pas, ne ? » Kame voulait avoir une confirmation.

« Pas pour l'instant. »

« Tu sais, je ne veux pas t'empêcher de faire une carrière solo. Yamapi le fait bien tout en étant avec les NEWS, je ne veux pas que tu partes de l'autre côté de l'océan. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. »

« Je ne peux rien te promettre. » Ce fut tout ce que Jin lui répondit. Il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire une promesse qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Il espérait que Kamenashi comprendrait.

« Je continue à espérer que tu changes d'avis et que tu restes près de moi. N'oublie pas que je vais tout faire pour ne pas te perdre. »

« Je vais aller prendre une douche. Pendant ce temps, tu pourrais nous préparer un bon petit souper, non ? »

Kazuya se leva et regarda l'heure. Naturellement, il aurait dû s'en douter. Malgré qu'il ne ressente pas la faim, son compagnon, lui avait un estomac sur pattes. Il partit vers la cuisine et remarqua au passage que son cellulaire clignotait. Il avait des messages en attente. Il les prit tout en se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur pour regarder les ingrédients qu'il pourrait utiliser pour le souper. Il avait quatre messages. Yamapi s'inquiétait, car Jin ne répondait pas sur son cellulaire; sa mère qui l'invitait à le rappeler; son jeune frère qui lui demandait quand il aurait du temps pour jouer au baseball avec lui et Nakamaru qui voulait savoir si cela leur tentait un restaurant tous ensemble le soir même. Voyant le contenu du réfrigérateur, il considéra sérieusement la proposition de Naka-chan. Néanmoins, il attendit que Jin sorte de la douche pour lui proposer. Il ne devait pas prendre une décision et l'imposer à son amant. Il n'aimait pas cela et ça avait été la raison de nombreuses disputes par le passé. Allait-il risquer de le perdre pour une imbécilité ? Certainement pas ! Combien de fois, son aîné lui avait-il reproché de prendre toutes les décisions sans le consulter ? Non. Il lui avait dit qu'il ferait tout pour le garder près de lui, donc il devait lui en parler et respecter son choix.

« Kazu-chan, que fais-tu ? »

Kame s'aperçut qu'il était planté devant le réfrigérateur et qu'il avait toujours le cellulaire en main.

« Tu devrais peut-être rappeler Yamapi pour le rassurer et lui dire que je t'ai laissé la vie sauve. Il m'a appelé sur mon cellulaire, donc le tien doit être saturé de messages provenant de lui. » Jin se tourna vers le salon, mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, la voix de Kame s'éleva à nouveau. « Nakamaru-kun a également appelé. Il nous proposait un restaurant avec le reste du groupe. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Jin tomba des nues. Depuis quand Kazuya lui demandait son avis pour faire une activité. Que devait-il faire ? Il aimerait bien y aller, mais il voudrait bien rester avec son amant et en profiter.

« Nous pourrions y aller. Cela fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas fait. Et puis, avec les concerts qui arrivent, nous aurons moins de temps. »

« Tu as raison. Pendant que tu appelles Yamapi pour le rassurer, je vais contacter Naka-chan pour lui mentionner que nous serons présents. »

Akanishi était heureux. Il avait conscience que Kamenashi faisait de gros efforts. Avant, il n'aurait pas accepté d'y aller prétextant qu'il avait du travail à faire. Il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de sortir avec lui pour éviter justement qu'il n'ait la brillante idée de commencer à travailler quoi que ce soit. Il prit son téléphone et remarqua qu'effectivement, son meilleur ami avait appelé plusieurs fois.

« Akanishi ! Tu es vivant ! » s'écria Yamapi quand il répondit.

« Pourquoi serai-je mort ? » répondit Jin sachant très bien pourquoi.

« Ne devais-tu pas parler avec Kamenashi-kun ? »

« Est-ce si dangereux de lui parler ? Néanmoins, si nos bouches ont plus ou moins parlé, nos corps l'ont fait. »

« D'accord ! Arrête ! Je ne veux pas les détails ! Tu es impossible ! Je suis content que ce soit la paix entre vous. Maintenant, je vais te laisser. »

Jin se mit à rire. Il faisait bon de s'amuser. « Je suis toujours vivant. Nous avons parlé. Tout va bien maintenant. Nous allons manger au restaurant avec les autres. Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas ? »

« As-tu réfléchi deux secondes avant de le demander ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« As-tu demandé à Kamenashi-kun s'il voulait que je vienne et aux autres également ? »

« Pourquoi ne voudraient-ils pas ? »

Yamapi soupira de découragement. Il se demandait vraiment ce qu'il faisait avec un ami pareil. Quand est-ce qu'il comprendrait qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'inviter comme ça sans le demander aux autres ? S'il n'était pas au téléphone, il lui donnerait une taloche sur la tête. Non ! Merde ! Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit Jin crier à Kame pour savoir s'il pouvait venir avec eux. Parfois, il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour être devenu son meilleur ami.

« Pi-chan, il n'y a aucun problème. Ils sont ravis que tu viennes. »

Jin lui dit où les rejoindre, à quelle heure, ensuite ils raccrochèrent. Yamapi alla se préparer. Il était heureux que tout soit revenu à l'ordre entre leurs deux tourtereaux. Il n'aurait jamais pu croire possible qu'ils sortent ensemble il y a de cela cinq ans. Déjà quand Jin lui avait appris la nouvelle, il ne l'avait pas cru. Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils s'aimaient à la folie qu'ils avaient arrêté pour autant de se prendre la tête et de s'engueuler. Deux fameux numéros ! Malgré tout, il devait admettre qu'il se complétait à merveille. De toute façon, seul Akanishi avait réussi jusqu'à maintenant à ralentir Kamenashi, le seul qui osait lui répondre quand il était en colère. Il avait même pu remarquer un léger changement dans le comportement de Kame. Savoir qu'ils se parlaient à nouveau le soulagea. Cela voulait dire qu'Akanishi ne penserait pas partir avant un très long moment. Néanmoins jusqu'à ce qu'une dispute éclate encore entre eux. Ce qui ne tarderait pas, il le savait. Il partit et alla les rejoindre au restaurant.

Tout le monde était réuni. Malgré que cinq d'entre eux appréhendent l'humeur d'une personne en particulier, ils s'étaient vite rendu compte qu'elle était heureuse. Koki et Nakamaru se regardèrent avec un sourire. Ils avaient bien fait de dire à Akanishi d'attendre encore avant de prendre une décision hâtive. Yamapi souriait parce qu'il voyait enfin son meilleur ami sourire sans se forcer. Kamenashi lançait de temps en temps des regards espiègles à son amant. Il aimait bien le provoquer de cette façon. Jin qui avait remarqué son petit jeu se promit de se venger en beauté. Il avait déjà sa petite idée quant à la vengeance elle-même. Ce souper avait eu le don de relaxer leur _leader_ et de l'empêcher de travailler. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il passait jusqu'au dessert.

« Comme convenu, je suis allé voir Johnny-san. Malheureusement, nous devons revoir la plupart de nos déplacements. Il m'a donné les plans qu'il veut que nous respections. » Leur dit Kame en ignorant les regards d'avertissement de Jin.

Jin sentit quelques regards braqués sur lui. Qu'espéraient-ils tous ? Qu'il réussirait à le dissuader de penser au travail ?

« Kazu-chan… »

« Excuse-moi Jin, mais nous devons en parler. Puisque nous sommes tous là, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? »

« La raison est simplement. Nous sommes tous là, d'accord, mais c'est pour relaxer. Pour passer du bon temps ensemble. Faire autre chose que travailler, tiens. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Je dis qu'il faut en profiter, demain, nous pourrons aller sur place pratiquer et nous aurons également plus de temps pour le faire si nous réglons tout cela maintenant. »

Jin regarda Yamapi. Il l'appelait au secours. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Quoiqu'il avait encore une idée, mais ne voulait l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours. Tomohisa comprit, mais n'osait pas aller trop loin pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Kamenashi.

« Eh bien, je pensais prendre un dessert et un café, mais si vous avez l'intention de travailler, je vais partir. » Dit-il en se levant espérant que le cadet comprendrait. Naturellement, ce fut le contraire. Il fit un demi-sourire à Jin pour lui dire qu'il avait essayé.

« Tu peux rester, Yamashita-kun. Peut-être seras-tu en mesure de nous aider. Parfois, une personne extérieure voit mieux les choses que nous. »

Akanishi n'en croyait pas ses yeux. En plus de vouloir les faire travailler ce soir, il avait le culot de le faire en présence de Yamapi et de lui demander de l'aide ! Il venait de faire déborder le verre ! Il se leva, se prit une cigarette dans le paquet de son meilleur ami qui trainait sur la table. Non, il en prit deux.

« Kazuya, tu viens avec moi dehors. »

Kame le regarda éberluer. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu son prénom complet de la bouche de son amant. Le ton de voix employé ne laissait aucune place aux commentaires. Il se leva également et suivit son aîné dehors. Jin lui tendit la cigarette et le briquet.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu fait sortir de cette manière, Jin ? »

« C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvée pour que tu m'écoutes. Kazu-chan, nous sommes venus manger avec eux pour nous changer les idées et relaxer. Pour s'amuser en somme. Certainement pas pour parler du travail. C'est la même chose pour eux. Je comprends tes motivations de le faire, mais je suis certain que ton cerveau ne sera pas fâché d'avoir congé pendant une soirée et une nuit complète. »

Kame savait que son amant avait raison. Encore une fois, il n'avait pensé qu'au temps gagné en le faisant ce soir. Il comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas forcer les autres à le faire. Il acquiesça pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris.

« Je l'admets, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas vous forcer à travailler. »

Akanishi n'était pas satisfait. Il connaissait trop bien son cadet pour savoir qu'il allait écourter le souper pour rentrer chez eux et se mettre au travail.

« Ne pense même pas à travailler une fois à la maison. Je vais y veiller, Kamenashi Kazuya. »

Kame déglutit. Pourquoi Jin le connaissait-il autant ? Peu importe ce qu'il ferait, il savait qu'avec son homme dans les parages, il ne pourrait rien faire. Il essaya un ultime argument.

« Comment pourras-tu me surveiller ? Tu ne vas pas chez Yamapi ce soir ? »

Jin fut scandalisé ! Comment ça ? Pourquoi irait-il chez Yamapi ? Soudain, une lumière s'alluma dans sa tête et la colère prit la place de la surprise. Il s'avança vers Kame qui recula devant le regard inquiétant de son amant. Il ne put malheureusement pas se sauver, il cogna un mur de son dos. Akanishi en profita pour mettre ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son cadet. Kame était pris au piège.

« Ose seulement encore une fois prétendre que je dois aller chez Yamapi et je ne sais pas ce que je vais te faire. Peut-être, t'éclater la tronche ou… »

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris ! Je vais arrêter de parler travail. »

« Promets-le moi. »

« Je te le promets. Tu es content ? »

« Oui, je suis aux anges. En passant, quand nous serons à la maison, je vais me venger pour tes regards pendant le repas. »

Il enleva ses mains et partit à l'intérieur sans un mot de plus. Kame blêmit affreusement. Il connaissait les vengeances de Jin et savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire. Il risquait de penser une agréable soirée, mais ne voulait pas savoir comment tout de suite. Il retourna auprès des autres et essaya un regard suppliant pour faire changer d'idée son amant, mais celui-ci faisait tout pour éviter de le regarder. Le reste du souper se passa plutôt bien. Kazuya ne parla plus travail au risque de faire augmenter le degré de vengeance de Jin. Ils finirent par se séparer pour retourner chacun chez eux après que Kame leur ait soigneusement précisé l'heure qu'il voulait les voir demain matin. Il ne put rien ajouter d'autre parce que Jin était déjà en train de le traîner à leur voiture pour le ramener. Il avait bien hâte de commencer sa vengeance. Il s'en léchait déjà les lèvres de plaisir.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour vous parce que je ne partagerais pas Kamenashi Kazuya.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je vous remercie de me lire ! Je trouve malheureux qu'il n'y ait que ma beta reader qui me fasse des commentaires. J'aimerais beaucoup en avoir de d'autres lectrices. Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que le monde peut penser de mon travail. Vous savez; plus nous avons de commentaires, plus nous sommes encouragé, plus nous écrivons, ce qui résulte que vous avez les chapitres plus vite. Je profite du fait que nous sommes le 23 février et qu'aujourd'hui, c'est la fête à mon idole : Bonne Fête à Kamenashi Kazuya ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 6** :

Akanishi était étendu dans le divan. Il était seul à la maison. Kamenashi avait une représentation de Dream Boys ce soir. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il avait commencé. Jin trouvait le temps long quand son amant n'était pas là. Parfois, il allait voir Yamashita, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas squatter chez son meilleur ami à tous les soirs. D'accord, il y avait passé beaucoup de temps il y a plus d'un mois, mais maintenant, il faisait attention à Kame, donc il essayait de passer le plus de temps avec son amant. De plus, depuis que Yamapi s'était mis avec Ryo, il ne pouvait plus débarquer n'importe quand chez lui. Il soupira et regarda l'heure. Encore une heure avant que la représentation se termine. Il pouvait compter encore une ou deux heures pour que son amant franchisse la porte. Il espérait qu'il ne prendrait sa douche qu'arrivée à la maison. De cette façon, il pourrait en profiter. Dans le cas contraire, Kame allait directement se coucher et s'endormait avant d'avoir conscience que son amant était couché à côté de lui. Il était en train de se taper un vieux drama qui repassait pour la énième fois. Il avait beau zappé, mais il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant ailleurs. Il finit par s'endormir sur le divan à force d'attendre Kazuya.

_Kizuna_, la chanson qui mettait fin à la représentation. Enfin, il pourrait retourner chez lui et se blottir dans les bras réconfortants de Jin. Il remercia tout le monde pour leur travail et se dirigea directement dans sa loge. Il rencontra dans le corridor Subaru qui se rendait également à sa loge. Il le salua puis entra dans la sienne. Une fois sa douche prise, il s'habilla et quitta l'endroit. Il lui restait encore la moitié des représentations à faire. Il avait hâte de pouvoir passer plusieurs soirées de suite avec Jin. Il était heureux, son aîné n'avait pas parlé à nouveau de partir aux États-Unis. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il y pensait toujours. De toute manière, il ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela maintenant ? Il arrivait chez lui. Il devait penser à autre chose. Il avait le don de se mettre en colère seulement en pensant à cela. Quand il entra dans l'appartement, il remarqua immédiatement son amour endormi sur le divan. Il décida de le laisser là le temps d'aller mettre son pyjama. Mais c'est sans compter le sommeil léger de Jin. Il n'avait pas encore mis un pied dans la chambre qu'il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille. Le souffle de son amant était déjà dans son cou.

Dès qu'il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, il s'était réveillé. Il attendit que Kame passe à côté de lui pour se lever et le suivit. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la chambre, il le prit dans ses bras et embrassa son cou. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Les seules fois où il était vraiment heureux, c'est quand il était en présence de son Kazu-chan. Après avoir marqué son territoire, il le mit face à lui et captura ses lèvres. Son amant se laissa faire parce qu'il savait qu'il en avait de besoin pour se sentir bien.

« Jin, je ne suis parti que depuis le souper. Nous avons passé la journée ensemble. »

« Ce n'est pas pareil, nous étions au studio. Je n'étais pas seul avec toi. »

Depuis qu'il avait eu peur de le perdre, Kamenashi prenait soin de ne pas contrarier son amant, mais il y avait des limites. Il leur arrivait encore d'avoir des chicanes comme tout couple sur cette terre en avait. Il ne le dirait pas, mais il avait toujours peur que Jin lui annonce qu'il voulait toujours partir. Il ne doutait plus de l'amour de son amant. Par contre, il savait qu'il espérait encore faire une carrière solo en Amérique. C'était un très grand rêve pour lui. Il commençait même à penser qu'il ne pourrait plus le retenir. Il voyait l'attitude d'Akanishi changée au travail. Il était beaucoup moins enthousiaste, parlait peu. Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-il à cela ? Depuis la fin de la représentation, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Kazu-chan ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu sembles préoccupé par quelque chose. »

Jin voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait son amant. S'il pouvait mettre le doigt dessus, mais il ne pouvait pas voir ce que cela pouvait être. Il remarqua la petite lueur triste dans les yeux de Kame. Jin n'était pas bête, il savait que Kazuya pensait encore qu'il allait partir. Il s'était juré de rester avec lui, de ne pas lui faire de peine. Il réussissait, mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très heureux. Yamapi lui avait posé la question la semaine d'avant. Il ne lui avait pas répondu directement. Depuis, il y avait réfléchi et peu importe ce que les autres autour de lui pouvaient lui dire, il resterait auprès de celui qu'il aimait.

« Je pourrais te renvoyer le commentaire. »

« Désolé. » Akanishi reprit possession des lèvres de son cadet. Il y mit tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Kazuya. C'était atroce de penser qu'il pourrait un jour le perdre à jamais. Il aimait mieux ne pas penser à cela. « Comment a été la représentation ? »

« Elle s'est bien passée. Mais, je suis extrêmement épuisé. Je vais aller me coucher. Excuse-moi, Jin, je n'ai pas assez de force pour rester éveillé. »

« Ah oui ? C'est ce que nous allons voir ! As-tu déjà pris ta douche ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Oui, je l'ai déjà prise. Je t'assure Jin que je n'ai plus de force pour faire quoi que ce soit. »

Kamenashi savait très bien ce que son amant avait en tête. C'était la même chose tous les soirs. Parfois, il inventait qu'il était fatigué parce que cela ne lui tentait pas et qu'Akanishi ne voulait rien entendre. Ce soir, c'était différent, il était réellement fatigué. Jin ne pouvait pas continuer comme cela. Il ne ressentait plus la même chose quand il faisait l'amour. Justement, il avait plutôt l'impression de baiser. Ce soir, il était trop épuisé pour en parler avec son aîné, mais demain il devra trouver un moment pour le faire. S'il voulait le garder, il devait l'avertir.

Akanishi respecta le souhait de Kame d'aller dormir. Il était triste, mais il devait aussi comprendre que son cadet faisait de grosses journées. Pour l'instant, étant donné que Kazuya était trop occupé avec Dream Boys, le groupe ne se réunissait pas souvent. C'était une exception pour cette semaine, puisque leur manager leur avait annoncé qu'ils sortiraient un nouveau single. Donc, il avait beaucoup de temps libres, comparé à Kame.

Kazuya fut le premier à se lever. Il ne fut pas étonné de constater que Jin dormait toujours. Il le secoua un peu pour le réveiller. Ils avaient une réunion avec Johnny-san ce matin et la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'est d'arriver en retard.

« Jin, debout ! Ce n'est pas le temps de glander. Nous devons voir Johnny-san ce matin. »

L'effet fut instantané. Akanishi sursauta dans le lit et se leva. Kame rit de voir l'expression que Jin affichait. Quand il vit le regard que son amant tourna vers lui, il rit de plus belle et se sauva dans la salle de bain.

« Kazuya ! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Cache-toi tant que tu veux dans la salle de bain, mais tu ne pourras pas rester longtemps si tu veux que je me prépare aussi. »

Kame n'avait pas pensé à cela. Merde ! Il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il consentit à ouvrir la porte et naturellement Jin s'engouffra dans la pièce. Avant que Kazuya ne sorte, il l'enlaça et l'embrassa avec passion. Son cadet se laissa faire. Il mit vite fin au baiser pour aller se préparer. Il savait comment Kamenashi avait horreur d'arriver en retard. Il embarqua dans la douche. Il venait d'ouvrir l'eau quand il sentit quelque chose s'appuyer sur ses omoplates. Il soupira, mais il sourit de bonheur.

« Je suis content, tu vas pouvoir me laver le dos. »

« Je peux te laver en entier si tu veux. » Lui répondit Kame en se léchant les lèvres.

Eh oui ! Cela arrivait très rarement qu'il fasse les premiers gestes, mais il avait plus l'impression qu'il le faisait par amour, par passion. Les gestes de son amant étaient rendus tellement mécaniques qu'il était rendu à se demander s'il l'aimait réellement. Il fallait croire que oui puisqu'il était encore au Japon.

« Kazu-chan, nous allons être en retard si nous tardons. » Préviens Jin.

Il avait raison. Ils prirent leur douche ensemble tout en étant sages. Ils ne partirent pas très longtemps après pour la Jimusho. Ils retrouvèrent le reste du groupe dans leur local attitré. Ils allèrent voir ce que leur voulait le grand patron. Celui-ci leur annonça qu'ils commenceraient à travailler sur un nouveau single d'ici peu. Il les libéra après leur avoir mentionné qu'ils entendraient les nouvelles chansons la semaine prochaine. Il garda avec lui Kamenashi parce qu'il avait autre chose à lui dire. Il fit également venir Tegoshi Yuya des NEWS. Kazuya se demandait bien ce que leur voulait Johnny. Il jeta un œil sur le paquet de feuilles que lui avait donné le fondateur de l'agence et comprit. Il jouerait dans un nouveau drama en compagnie de Tegoshi.

« Est-ce que je t'attends pour me rendre au théâtre ? » lui demanda Yuya avant de partir.

« Non, j'ai à parler avec Jin avant. Je ne sais pas quand j'arriverai, mais nous aurons du temps avant pour revoir certaines scènes. »

Kame descendit directement à leur local. Il espérait qu'Akanishi serait toujours là. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il jasait avec Koki et Nakamaru. Il s'approcha de lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Il déposa son menton sur l'épaule de son amant et écouta ce qu'il se disait. Jin était content que Kame soit plus démonstratif devant le reste du groupe. Il ne lui demandait pas de l'être devant toute l'agence, mais leurs quatre amis… Il savait qu'il faisait de très gros efforts parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir comme cela. Jin commençait à croire qu'il faisait une grosse erreur en restant ici. Ne se faisaient-ils pas plus de mal que de bien ? Il tourna la tête pour regarder son amant.

« Bonjour toi ! Johnny-san a consenti à te laisser partir ? »

« Oui ! Je vais tourner un nouveau drama avec Tegoshi. »

Jin était heureux pour lui, mais il savait qu'il serait encore souvent seul à la maison. Il voulait que son amour reste à la maison avec lui, mais il avait beaucoup de travail. Il ne pouvait lui demander quelque chose d'impossible.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. » Lui dit-il en se levant.

Kame salua les autres et suivit Jin. Il avait encore deux bonnes heures avant d'aller au théâtre et il voulait en profiter pour parler à Akanishi.

« Allons manger ! » lui dit-il en lui prenant le bras pour l'amener à la voiture.

« Kazu-chan, j'aimerais mieux aller à la maison. Nous pourrions… »

« J'ai à te parler. » Coupa le cadet. Il savait que cette phrase refroidirait son amant, mais il n'était pas habitué de faire dans la dentelle. D'ailleurs, il entendit très bien le soupir de ce dernier. « Jin, ce n'est rien de grave. Je veux seulement mettre quelques points à jour pour éviter une querelle. »

Akanishi acquiesça. Il comprenait ce que voulait lui dire Kazuya, mais il avait espéré passer ce temps qu'ils avaient enfin ensemble à autre chose que parler. Il se résigna à le suivre. Kame arrêta dans un petit restaurant moins fréquenté. Il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés.

« Ferme ton cellulaire, Jin. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voudrais pas que les autres débarquent comme une certaine fois. » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Il répondit à son sourire et sortit son cellulaire de sa poche de veste pour le fermer. Il ne voulait pas contrarier son amant. Plus vite ils parleraient, plus vite ils seraient de retour à la maison. Il espérait pouvoir encore en profiter avant que Kazuya parte.

Kame prit la carte des menus et prit tout son temps pour choisir ce qu'il allait manger. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi choisir, mais il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet avec Akanishi. Pouvait-il lui parler sans qu'il se braque dans la seconde ? Il jeta plusieurs coups d'œil par-dessus le menu pour sonder son amant. Quand la serveuse vint prendre leur commande, il ne put retarder le moment. Ils commandèrent et le silence retomba aussitôt. Le cadet se sentait mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'y avait pas trente-six façons de dire les choses.

« De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Jin, je sais que tu m'adores, que tu ne veux pas me perdre… »

« Mais ? »

« Si tu continues, c'est ce qu'il va arriver. »

Comment ? Il rêvait, non ? Ce ne pouvait être que cela ! Pourquoi le perdrait-il ? Il faisait attention pour ne pas le mettre en colère. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il ne savait plus. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Kazuya voulait lui dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal ?

« Jin… je veux savoir comment tu te sens réellement. Es-tu vraiment heureux en ce moment ? Pas seulement par rapport à notre relation. »

« Bien sûr ! Quelle question ! Où vas-tu chercher de pareilles questions ? Je ne peux pas être plus heureux ! »

« Tu me mens et tu te mens à toi-même. »

Kame le voyait bien. Il ne l'avait remarqué que depuis quelques jours, mais c'était assez flagrant pour lire exactement ce que ressentait Akanishi. Il avait remarqué qu'il ne souriait qu'en sa présence, et encore, quand ils étaient tous les deux à la maison. Il faisait voir ses véritables sentiments seulement quand ils étaient dans le lit. Mais encore ! Depuis quelques jours, ce n'était plus le cas. C'est pour cette raison qu'il refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. Tant qu'il ne serait pas certain des sentiments de son amant, il se refuserait à lui.

« Kazu-chan, pourquoi poses-tu cette question ? »

Akanishi se sentait vraiment mal. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Kame ne devait pas savoir qu'il ne restait ici que pour le garder. Il ne devait pas se rendre compte qu'il était malheureux de suivre le groupe et de vivre sous la pression. Il avait tout fait pour qu'il croie en son amour. Que pouvait-il faire encore pour le convaincre ? Il ne voyait vraiment pas le problème. Une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge. Est-ce qu'il allait lui annoncer l'inévitable ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas faire cela ! Il ne le laisserait pas faire ! C'était impossible ! Voyant que Jin ne parlait plus, avait le regard baissé, il se sentit un peu mal. Il n'y avait pas été avec le dos de la cuillère. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'autre façon de lui poser la question. Il s'imaginait très bien les rouages d'Akanishi tourné à une vitesse folle, mais il devait savoir.

« Parce que je ne ressens plus aucun amour venant de ta part. Tes gestes à mon égard sont mécaniques… »

« Kazu-chan… »

« Non, laisse-moi parler. C'est comme si tu les faisais par habitude et non parce que tu veux le faire. Imagine-toi un peu à ma place. Tu penserais sûrement la même chose si j'agissais de la même façon. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas souvent à la maison actuellement, mais j'en ai conscience. Je sais que tu as besoin de sentir que je suis prêt de toi. Nous n'avons pas besoin de le faire chaque soir. Il y a d'autres façons de démontrer que tu m'aimes. Pourtant avant, tu utilisais toutes sortes de moyens et aujourd'hui, tout ce que tu as en tête, c'est de me sauter dessus quand j'arrive le soir. »

Jin n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Il ne pensait pas seulement à lui sauter dessus. Il l'aimait… il voulait lui faire l'amour ! … Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était présent près de lui ! Par contre, Kazuya avait raison sur un point, il ne restait ici que parce qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter. Était-ce mal ? Il ne savait plus que penser. Il poussa son assiette et se leva pour aller payer. Il était mal, très mal, d'entendre son amant lui dire qu'il le sautait, qu'il avait des gestes mécaniques. Il sortit du restaurant, il avait parfaitement conscience qu'il était à pied et que Kame le suivait. Il l'entendait crier son nom. Il continua de marcher sans but, il avait extrêmement mal, c'est tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi mal, c'est quand il avait failli partir, mais qu'il avait décidé de rester après avoir parlé avec Kamenashi. Avait-il bien fait de rester ? Il ne le savait plus. Une voiture s'arrêta à côté de lui pendant qu'il s'allumait une cigarette. Il l'ignora sachant très bien à qui elle appartenait.

Quand il vit Akanishi se lever et se rendre au comptoir pour payer son repas, Kame paniqua. Qu'avait-il en tête ? Allait-il partir ? Allait-il à l'agence pour l'annoncer à Johnny-san ? Non, il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire ! L'empêchait-il d'être heureux à vouloir le garder avec lui ? Était-il réellement malheureux avec eux ? Après avoir crié son nom dans la rue, il s'arrêta. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se faire remarquer. Il embarqua dans sa voiture et se mit en route pour retrouver son amant. Il le vit sur le trottoir en train de s'allumer une cigarette. Il arrêta à sa hauteur. Quand il vit Jin continuer comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, la colère monta en lui. Ah non ! Il ne commencerait pas à l'ignorer ! Il n'avait voulu que parler avec lui. Il ne voulait en aucun cas, lui faire du mal. Il était trop tard, le mal était fait. Il suivit son amant, il ne voulait pas le perdre de vue, il avait encore à lui parler. Finalement, il vit Akanishi s'arrêter de se tourner vers lui. Il freina à sa hauteur. L'aîné ouvrit la portière et embarqua dans la voiture. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il démarra en direction de leur demeure. Le trajet se fit dans un silence de mort. Aucun des deux n'ouvrit la bouche. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'ils pouvaient dire. Jin avait de la peine. Il voulait comprendre. S'il disait quelque chose, il se mettrait à pleurer. Il se retenait de peine et de misère. Enfin arrivés à la maison, ils rentrèrent et c'est à moment que Kame décida de parler.

« Jin, je m'excuse de la façon dont je t'ai dit les choses, mais je ne savais pas comment le dire autrement. »

Kame voyait très bien qu'il avait blessé son amant. Il voulait rattraper le coup, il ne voulait pas partir travailler et ne pas savoir ce que ferait Jin. Pourrait-il en profiter pendant qu'il ne serait pas là pour partir ? Non, où irait-il ? Il s'approcha de lui et essaya d'avoir une réaction.

« Jin… »

« Que dois-je faire pour ne pas te perdre ? »

Kazuya en resta sans voix. Est-ce qu'Akanishi lui demandait vraiment ce qu'il devait faire ? « Jin, sois juste plus naturel. Laisse tes sentiments te guider. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne fais pas l'amour avec moi tous les soirs que je vais t'aimer moins. J'ai l'impression que c'est devenu une obligation, que tu le fais seulement pour me garder. Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas le cas, mais c'est ce que je ressens. »

« C'est pour cette raison que tu refuses de le faire depuis quelques jours ? »

« En partie. Je suis vraiment fatigué quand j'arrive, mais parfois j'aime bien quand tu te fais félin et que tu essaies de me faire changer d'avis. Par contre, ces derniers temps ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. »

« D'accord. Je vais faire attention. »

« Jin, sois naturel. Ne change pas ta façon d'agir avec moi. Sois toi-même. C'est de cette façon que je t'aime. J'aime tes qualités naturellement, mais j'ai appris également à aimer tes défauts. »

Il s'approcha de son amant et lui prit les mains. Jin le regarda avec des yeux larmoyants. Kame lui quémanda un baiser. C'était sa façon à lui de mettre fin à la conversation. Il n'était pas en colère, il voulait régler les choses avant que cela dégénère. Akanishi s'empressa de répondre au baiser. Il mit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son cadet. Il y allait doucement, prit le temps de goûter les lèvres sucrées. Il les mordilla avant de forcer l'entrée de la bouche de son amant. Kazuya se laissa aller dans ce baiser. Jin avait compris ce qu'il venait de lui dire, parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris part à un baiser aussi délicieux. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et dansèrent un ballet. Quand ils mirent fin au baiser, Kame aperçut des larmes coulées le long des joues de son amant. Il alla les lécher et prit Jin dans ses bras et le serra très fort.

« Je t'aime, Jin. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Kamehameya. »

Ce surnom, cela faisait des lustres que Jin ne l'avait pas appelé de cette façon. Il était bon de l'entendre. Kame sourit, il était content. Malheureusement, il vit l'heure, il devait partir.

« Jin, je dois y aller. Nous nous verrons ce soir. Essaie de rester éveillé cette fois. » Se moquait Kazuya.

Jin lui sourit. Il était heureux. Kazuya lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait au naturel avec ses défauts. Quoi demander de plus ? Il lui vola un dernier bisou avant de le laisser partir. Soudain, une idée de dernière minute lui vient à l'esprit. Il se leva et mit ses souliers. Il prit ses clés, ferma la porte et rejoignit son amant sur le stationnement avant que celui-ci ne démarre.

« Ano… Jin, que fais-tu ? » lui demanda Kame quand il vit arriver Jin et que ce dernier ouvrit la portière côté conducteur.

« Je vais aller te mener ! » lança tout joyeux Akanishi.

Kame sourit. Ça, c'était bien son Jin ! Toujours à trouver des idées farfelues à la dernière minute. Néanmoins, il était content de l'initiative de son compagnon. Il sortit pour contourner la voiture et passer du côté passager pendant que Jin prenait place au volant. Il le déposa au théâtre et ensuite il se dirigea vers l'appartement de Yamapi. Il ne savait pas s'il était présent, parce que nous étions quand même à la fin de l'après-midi. Est-ce qu'il pourra bientôt prendre un souper tranquille avec son amant ? Il n'en savait rien. Cela lui manquait énormément, les petites soirées tranquilles, seul avec Kamenashi. Il se gara et monta, espérant que son meilleur ami était présent et seul. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ryo, mais il avait envie de se retrouver seul à seul avec Yamapi. La porte s'ouvrit après qu'il ait frappé.

« Jin ! Que me vaut l'honneur ? »

« Je n'ai plus le droit de visiter un ami ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Entre. »

Yamapi savait que Kame avait une représentation ce soir. Il était même surpris que Jin ne soit pas venu plus souvent depuis le début. « Veux-tu quelque chose à boire ? » lui demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. Akanishi lui demanda un verre de jus. Yamapi fut surpris qu'il ne lui demande pas autre chose, comme de l'alcool. Il lui servit son verre et le rejoignit dans le salon. Il étudia quelques instants son meilleur ami avant de parler. Il trouvait qu'il avait une mauvaise mine, pourtant tout avait l'air d'être correct avec Kame.

« Jin, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu n'es pas comme à l'habitude. »

« Pi-chan… »

« Écoute Jin, je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu restes ici à cause de Kamenashi-kun, mais tu te fais en partie du mal. D'accord, tu es avec la personne que tu aimes le plus, tu ne veux pas la perdre. Je peux très bien comprendre ! » Yamapi savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain miné. Jin ne voudrait jamais admettre qu'il ne restait que pour son amour et qu'il ne se sentait vraisemblablement pas à sa place. Il le voyait évoluer au sein du groupe et la joie ne faisait pas partie de son vocabulaire. Il ne faisait que suivre sans plus. Voyant que Jin ne lui répondait pas, il continua. « Es-tu sincère avec toi-même ? Peu importe ce que tu diras pour me convaincre, mais surtout pour TE convaincre TOI, je n'y croirai pas. Tu veux faire une carrière solo, tu te sens oppressé ici. Tu n'aimes pas vivre sous la pression comme actuellement. Donc, pour toutes ces raisons, ne vient pas me dire, à moi, ton meilleur ami, qui te connait comme le fond de ma poche, que tout va bien, que tu es heureux et que tout va bien. »

« Pi, je ne peux pas le quitter. Je l'aime. »

« Tu étais prêt à tout laisser tomber il y a un mois pourtant. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. Il m'avait rejeté, il m'avait dit ne plus vouloir me voir. »

« Donc, pour que tu te décides à partir, il doit te larguer ? Ça revient à dire que c'est lui qui va prendre la décision pour toi. Jin, regarde-toi, tu ne vis que pour lui. Je ne te vois sourire qu'en sa présence. Tu n'es pas loin de la dépression quand ça fait une journée que tu ne l'as pas vu. C'est vraiment pitoyable de te voir aller. Tu dois faire quelque chose, Jin ! Et vite ! »

Akanishi regarda son meilleur ami. Il avait raison encore une fois. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait plus aucun plaisir à faire ce qu'il faisait. Il ne voulait pas perdre Kame. Il l'aimait et savait que s'il partait, il ne voudrait probablement plus lui parler. Comment aborder le sujet avec l'homme de sa vie sachant très bien que ce dernier… sachant la réaction qu'il avait eue la dernière fois. Plus il y pensait, plus il ne se voyait pas partir loin de celui qu'il aimait.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Je l'aime, ce n'est pas évident ? Comment je pourrais quitter quelqu'un que j'aime ? »

« Jin, tu n'es pas heureux. »

« Je suis très heureux d'être avec lui. »

Décidément, Yamashita aurait beaucoup de difficulté à raisonner son meilleur ami. Il n'était pas le seul à s'en être aperçu. Il avait entendu Ueda et Nakamaru en parler à la cafétéria de l'agence. Ils avaient également remarqué que Jin n'agissait plus comme avant. Il était moins énergique, moins enclin aux moqueries. Comment lui faire comprendre ?

« Parce que tu l'aimes, tu es prêt à oublier ton rêve ? »

« Je ne l'oublie pas. »

« Quoi ? Tu vas attendre patiemment que Kamenashi ne t'aime plus ? Tu vas continuer à faire ses quatre volontés parce que tu ne veux pas le perdre ? Jin, tu n'es pas sérieux ! Dis-moi, tu serais déjà partie si ce n'était pas de Kame ? »

« Je ne sais pas, probablement. J'aime être avec le groupe… »

« Pourquoi essaies-tu de te trouver des arguments qui ne tiennent même pas la route ? Réveille-toi ! »

« D'accord ! Dis-moi comment dire à Kazu-chan que je l'aime, mais que je veux partir. Dis-moi-le, parce que je suis dans le néant ! Je peux continuer à l'aimer à distance, mais est-ce qu'il le fera de son côté ? Comment savoir qu'il ne m'oubliera pas et qu'il ne trouvera pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Nous ne pouvons pas entretenir un couple à distance ! »

Jin en avait assez. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit dans un tel dilemme ? Il voulait faire sa propre carrière avec ses propres chansons en anglais. Il ne voulait pas rester au Japon pour la simple raison qu'il voulait faire profiter de son talent au reste de la planète. Ce rêve était plus facile à atteindre en Amérique. Il pouvait très bien se planter, mais il voulait essayer.

« Je ne voulais que te donner mon impression. Je me fais du souci pour toi et je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureux. »

« Tant que j'ai Kazu-chan, je suis heureux. Je sais que je suis en train de passer à côté de mon rêve, mais je ne pourrai jamais partir en paix sachant qu'il n'est pas d'accord. Je ne veux pas le laisser en plan, d'autant plus que je l'aime toujours et lui aussi. »

Jin se tut quelques instants. Il ne voulait pas dire n'importe quoi. Il voulait être certain que Yamashita comprendrait ses motivations. Oui, il voulait faire sa carrière solo, cela ne se posait même plus comme question, mais il ne voulait pas laisser Kamenashi seul. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que prendre une décision réfléchie était aussi difficile.

« Pi-chan, je vais encore réfléchir. Peut-être que je vais trouver une solution qui ne m'empêcherait pas de faire ce que je veux depuis toujours et de garder Kazu avec moi. »

Yamapi soupira. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Il avait dit ce qu'il pensait à son meilleur ami, maintenant la balle était dans son camp. Il ne se voyait pas aller voir Kamenashi et lui dire la même chose. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il s'avoua que Jin avait un point en disant qu'il redoutait la réaction de Kame. Nous ne pouvions jamais vraiment savoir comment ce dernier allait réagir. Malgré qu'il fût une personne qui réfléchissait beaucoup avant d'agir, nous ne pouvions pas oublier qu'il pouvait aussi être impulsif dans ses réactions.

« C'est toi qui vois, Jin. Je voulais seulement te dire que je trouvais dommage que tu laisses ton rêve de côté. J'espère pour toi que tu vas trouver une solution et très vite. J'aime mieux te voir heureux en tout temps, pas seulement avec celui que tu aimes. »

« Yamapi… »

« La conversation sur le sujet est close. Maintenant, que voulais-tu faire de ta soirée ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne voulais pas être seul. Nous pourrions regarder un film. » Regardant sa montre pour savoir s'il avait le temps. « Nous aurions le temps, la représentation n'est pas près de finir. Je dois aller chercher Kazu. »

Yamapi était d'accord avec le programme proposé par son meilleur ami. Donc, ils écoutèrent un film et ensuite, Akanishi partit parce qu'il reçut un message de Kame lui disant qu'il avait terminé. Il se promit à lui-même de revoir ses priorités. Il repensa à ce que Kazuya lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Comment pouvait-il retenir ses envies de lui ? Il aimait lui faire des caresses, avoir l'impression de prendre soin de lui. S'il arrêtait trop, son amant penserait qu'il ne l'aimait plus. Il devait faire attention et il se contrôlerait. Il arriva devant le théâtre où l'attendait son amour. Ce dernier entra dans la voiture et il le salua. Habituellement, il lui quémandait un baiser, mais il devait en faire moins. Il démarra avec un petit pincement au cœur, il avait espéré que Kame le fasse de lui-même.

« Que se passe-t-il, Jin ? »

« Rien. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il fournit.

Kamenashi n'était pas convaincu. Il voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait Jin. Premièrement, il ne lui avait pas donné de baiser comme chaque fois qu'il venait le chercher et il ne parlait pas. Quoique, ce n'était pas Akanishi qui parlait le plus entre eux deux. Cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il le trouvait bizarre.

« Es-tu allé voir Yamashita-kun ? »

« Oui. »

Décidément, il n'aurait pas une grande conversation avec lui partie comme cela. Ils arrivèrent chez eux. L'aîné se déchaussa et se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain dans l'intention de prendre sa douche. C'est sans compter Kamenashi qui voulait des réponses à ses questionnements.

« Jin ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! »

« Tout va bien, Kazu. »

Non, tout ne pouvait pas bien aller, s'il utilisait son surnom sans le suffixe.

« Ça fonctionne peut-être avec Yamapi, mais pas avec moi ! » le mit-il en garde.

Jin se retourna et prit Kazuya par la taille. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Il était trop difficile de faire l'indifférent. Il captura les lèvres de son vis-à-vis et l'embrassa avec passion. Il aimerait prendre sa douche avec lui, mais il ne sait plus ce qu'il peut faire ou pas. Il lui a dit de laisser ses sentiments le guider, mais il a maintenant peur d'en faire trop.

« Jin… » Kazuya voyait l'embarras de son copain. Il savait que ce dernier était en combat avec lui-même.

« Kame, est-ce que je peux te parler sans que tu te mettes en colère ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. » Il était tard et il était fatigué. Pouvait-il lui refuser de l'écouter ? « Jin, est-ce que nous pourrions attendre demain ? Je suis extrêmement fatigué. »

« Aucun problème. Je vais aller prendre ma douche. »

Il se détourna de Kamenashi pour aller prendre sa douche. Les larmes menaçaient de couler et il ne voulait pas montrer à son amant qu'il se sentait très mal. Il savait qu'il aurait le temps de penser à ce qu'il voulait lui dire, mais aussi à comment le lui dire. Kame se sentait un peu coupable de remettre à demain la conversation. Pour tout dire, il avait peur de ce que Jin voulait lui dire. D'autant plus qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas se mettre en colère. Il alla se changer et se coucha. Il avait déjà pris sa douche au théâtre. Il se demandait ce que Yamapi avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'il veuille lui parler si soudainement. Il sentit Akanishi se coucher, mais fit semblant de dormir. Ce qu'ils ne surent pas, c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne dormit de la nuit.

Le lendemain, à l'agence, Kame décida d'aller voir Yamapi. Il voulait avoir un avant-goût de ce que voulait lui dire Jin. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Tomohisa lui dise tout, mais peut-être aurait-il quelques indices ? Il commençait sérieusement à stresser au coton. En plus de ne pas avoir dormi, il remerciait le ciel de ne pas avoir une représentation ce soir. Aujourd'hui était une journée chargée. Ils devaient apprendre les paroles des nouvelles chansons qui allaient être sur le nouveau single. Johnny-san voulait le rencontrer pour le prochain drama dans lequel il allait jouer. À travers tout cela, il devait parler avec Akanishi. Il en profita pendant que les autres n'étaient toujours pas arrivés, ils commençaient plus tard que d'habitude, mais Kame avait insisté pour arriver à la même heure, il se rendit au local des NEWS pour parler avec Yamapi.

« Kamenashi-kun ! Que viens-tu faire devant notre local ? » lui demanda un Ryo qui était un peu de mauvaises humeurs. Il venait de se lever et il était en retard.

« Ano… je voulais voir Yamashita-kun. »

« Eh bien ! Ne reste pas planté là ! Entre ! Il doit déjà être à l'intérieur. »

« J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop chargé, parce que je voudrais vous l'emprunter un instant. »

Kamenashi entra dans la salle. Il aperçut Yamapi vautré dans un fauteuil avec des feuilles dans les mains. Il s'approcha de lui et lui fit signe qu'il voulait lui parler. Le _leader_ des NEWS avait un petit doute quant à ce que son homologue des Kat-Tun voulait. Ils avaient du temps de libre puisqu'il n'y avait rien de réellement prévu au programme ce matin. Il se leva et fit signe à Kame de le suivre. Ils allèrent dans une salle connexe et s'installèrent confortablement dans le divan présent.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? » lui demanda Yamapi.

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Je trouve Jin bizarre ces temps-ci et hier soir, il l'était encore plus. Je sais qu'il est venu te voir. Je me suis dit que tu savais peut-être quelque chose. »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est à moi de t'en parler. Tu devrais plutôt le demander au principal concerné. »

« Je sais et j'ai essayé, mais il nie tout. Il n'arrête pas de me dire qu'il va bien. Je sais que c'est faux. » Il fit une pause. Pouvait-il dire ses doutes à Yamapi ? Il était quand même le meilleur ami de Jin. « Il ne pense peut-être pas que je m'en rends compte, mais je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas heureux. Est-ce que je me trompe si je dis qu'il ne reste au Japon que pour moi ? »

Que pouvait répondre Yamashita ? Lui dire la vérité serait trahir la confiance qu'Akanishi avait en lui. « Kame-chan, le mieux serait de lui en parler. Mets-le devant le fait accompli. S'il continue à être têtu, continue à le questionner. Il finira par céder et te répondre. J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je peux seulement te dire que j'ai également remarqué qu'il ne souriait qu'en ta présence. »

Kame le remercia et partit rejoindre son groupe. Il réfléchissait encore à comment rendre son homme complètement heureux quand il se fit intercepter par Ueda. Il avait peut-être trouvé quelque chose à proposer à Jin, il devait lui en parler. Pour l'instant, il y avait plus important concernant le travail.

« Ueda-kun ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Moi, je vais bien. Laisse-moi te renvoyer la question. »

« Je vais bien. Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre au travail. Est-ce que tout le monde est arrivé ? »

« Oui, nous sommes là. » Ueda étudia les traits de Kame et remarqua une certaine fatigue. « Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et Akanishi-kun ? Je ne veux pas être indiscret, mais vous semblez fatigués tous les deux. D'autant plus que tu sembles préoccupé par quelque chose. »

« Non, nous allons bien. »

C'est tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse. Kame entra dans la salle et alla consulter l'emploi du temps de la journée.

« Bon, nous allons commencer ! » lança-t-il au groupe. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ce matin. Je dois me rendre au bureau de Johnny-san, il veut me voir concernant le drama que je vais tourner. Nous continuerons dans l'après-midi. »

Pendant qu'ils se mettaient en place pour étudier les nouvelles chansons, Jin s'approcha de Kazuya et lui demanda quand il pourrait lui parler. Pour seule réponse : « Ce soir. » Il alla prendre place, mais se leva en prétextant aller aux toilettes. Il n'avait pas aimé la réponse de Kame. Il n'était pas aux toilettes, mais seulement de l'autre côté de la porte. Il se retenait pour ne pas entrer dans la pièce et aller dire tout ce qu'il pensait à son amant. Il s'en foutait d'être devant les autres. Pourquoi Kamenashi remettait-il toujours leur conversation à plus tard quand c'est lui qui voulait lui parler ? Yamashita avait raison, il était vraiment à bout, il se retenait parce qu'il ne voulait pas faire de peine à Kazuya. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus il trouvait cela difficile. La porte du local s'ouvrit.

« Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait. » Cria Ueda aux autres. Quand la porte fut fermée, il aperçut la personne qu'il cherchait. « Jin ! Que fais-tu là ? » Il vit Akanishi se laisser glisser le long du mur. Il sut qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il s'assied à côté de lui. « Veux-tu m'en parler Jin ? »

« Je ne sais pas comment lui dire sans qu'il se mette en colère. Je sais qu'il le sera et cette fois ce sera terminé. Peut-être devrai-je m'en réjouir puisque je pourrais faire ce que je veux, mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Je l'aime, mais je ne peux plus rester. Je suis à bout. Je n'ai plus d'énergie. Tatsuya, que dois-je faire ? »

Ueda l'avait écouté. Cela lui fit mal d'entendre ce que Jin lui disait. Il savait que ce dernier avait eu l'intention de partir, mais il croyait que c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Ce qu'il voyait actuellement n'était pas pour le mettre de bonne humeur. Il voyait effectivement une personne qui était au bout du rouleau, qui était perdue, qui ne savait plus quoi faire puisqu'il était pris entre l'écorce et l'arbre. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il serait content qu'Akanishi quitte le groupe, par contre, il pouvait comprendre que ce dernier veuille essayer autre chose. Cela serait une très grosse perte et ils devraient réarranger les voix et les chorégraphies, bref beaucoup de travail, mais cela valait la peine si c'est ce qu'ils devaient faire pour voir enfin Jin respirer et être heureux. Il ne comprenait pas que leur _leader_ ne l'ait pas remarqué avant. D'autant plus qu'ils vivaient ensemble depuis quelques mois. Kamenashi ferait-il exprès d'être aveugle ? Pourrait-il aller le voir pour lui en parler ?

« Tat-chan, ne va surtout rien dire à Kame. »

« Est-ce que tu t'entends ? Tu ne peux pas continuer comme cela ! Tu es à bout, c'est toi-même qui le dis et tu voudrais continuer à faire semblant que tout va bien ! Combien de temps tiendras-tu ? »

Jin se leva et entra dans le local. Il alla s'asseoir sans un regard pour son amant qui le regardait faire. Ueda entra à son tour et s'installa. Ils se mirent au travail. Ueda se promit de trouver un moment où il pourrait être seul pour parler avec leur _leader_. Il ne pouvait pas laisser aller les choses. Il n'aimait pas se mêler des choses qui ne le regardaient pas, mais aucun des deux ne faisait rien pour leur faciliter la tâche, donc il devait intervenir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour vous parce que je ne partagerais pas Kamenashi Kazuya.

**Note de l'auteur** : Désoler pour ce retard ! J'ai d'autres fics en cours d'écriture et disons que je me concentrais un peu plus sur elles. Peut-être aussi le manque de reviews ne me donnait pas envie de publier la suite. Je sais que vous me lisez selon les hits, mais je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de la fic. C'est toujours plaisant d'avoir les commentaires de nos lecteurs. Je vous encourage fortement en m'en laisser et peut-être publierai-je le chapitre 8 beaucoup plus tôt. En passant, il est déjà écrit. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 7** :

Il était assis sur le divan et pensait à ce qu'il pourrait dire. Il y a longtemps qu'il aurait dû avoir cette conversation avec son _leader_. L'adage « avec le temps, tout s'arrange » ne fonctionnait pas ici. Il avait beau se dire que cela ne le regardait pas, mais ce n'était plus le cas. L'ambiance du groupe en pâtissait et ils en avaient parlé ensemble, Nakamaru, Taguchi, Koki et lui. Ils devaient faire quelque chose. Il s'était porté volontaire pour être celui qui allait avoir la tâche d'ouvrir les yeux à Kamenashi. Personnellement, il se doutait que leur _leader_ avait deviné. Il n'était quand même pas con. Il voyait bien qu'Akanishi n'était pas pareil au travail qu'à la maison. Du moins, il l'espérait. Pourtant, Kame était quelqu'un d'observateur, donc il misait sur le fait qu'il s'en était aperçu. En fait, leur gros problème n'était pas le fait que Jin voulait partir aux États-Unis, non, il résidait dans leur amour. Ils ne pouvaient pas être séparés l'un de l'autre sans que l'un d'eux en souffre. Il réfléchissait à tout cela, quand Kame revint dans le salon avec des boissons.

« Tu sembles bien pensif. »

« Hein ? Oui, désolé. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi tu voulais absolument me parler aujourd'hui et en privé. Je ne cacherai pas que j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé, mais ça, je pense que tu le sais déjà. Non, ce qui m'inquiète c'est le ton employé quand tu me l'as demandé. » Kame savait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que Tatsuya demandait à lui parler seul à seul. Il devait s'être passé une chose importante. Bien qu'il y réfléchisse, il ne trouvait pas ce que cela pouvait être.

« Effectivement, c'est important. Nous avons une personne parmi nous qui souffre beaucoup. »

Ueda ne savait pas s'il avait été trop direct. Est-ce que Kame comprendrait de qui il voulait parler ? Est-ce qu'il se fermerait et mettrait fin à la conversation ? Il ne le fallait pas. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas laissé Nakamaru le faire à sa place ? Ce dernier réussissait toujours à raisonner leur _leader_ sans que ce dernier se mette en colère. Habituellement, il n'avait aucune difficulté à parler de choses sérieuses avec son ami, mais cette fois, ce n'était pas pareil. C'était un sujet que Kamenashi n'aimait pas aborder avec n'importe qui. Il savait que Yamapi avait déjà essayé avant lui, donc étant la deuxième personne à lui en parler, est-ce que le message passerait mieux ? Il en doutait beaucoup. Ce pauvre Yamashita-kun était vraiment pris entre l'écorce et l'arbre. Il voulait aider son meilleur ami à aller mieux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus voir Kamenashi malheureux. Dans un sens, c'était la même chose pour les membres du groupe, ils voulaient autant que leur _leader_ aille bien, mais aussi Akanishi, même s'ils avouaient qu'ils lui en voudraient de partir. Comment gérer tout cela ? Aucune solution n'avait été trouvée. Jin avait promis à Yamapi d'en trouver une, mais ce n'était toujours pas fait. Nous étions à la fin du mois d'octobre et ils avaient réussi à savoir que Jin avait renouvelé son contrat. Seul le concerné savait la raison.

« En quoi cela vous regarde-t-il ? »

Ueda était outré par la question. « En quoi cela nous regarde-t-il ? » Il n'avait pas voulu élever la voix. « L'ambiance dans le groupe en pâtit. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois le dire. Je suis exactement comme d'habitude. Si Jin n'est pas capable de prendre ses responsabilités et de m'en parler franchement, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, Kame-chan. Nous savons tous pourquoi il est toujours avec nous. »

« Pourquoi est-ce moi que vous venez voir ? Pourquoi ne parlez-vous pas avec lui ? »

Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Pourquoi était-ce toujours lui, le méchant de l'histoire ? Il n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas obligé Akanishi à rester ici. S'il veut partir, qu'il parte, mais qu'il ne revienne pas avec la queue entre les deux jambes parce qu'il serait trop tard. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ueda lui parlait de cela aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà eu une conversation sur le sujet avec son amant il y a de cela un mois. Depuis Jin ne lui en avait plus reparlé. Il avouait par contre que leur conversation ne s'était pas terminée sur une note joyeuse. Pourquoi tout le monde semblait-il penser qu'Akanishi attendait sa permission avant de partir ? En aucun cas, il ne l'empêchait de partir ! S'il ne le faisait pas, c'était son problème ! Donc, il n'avait pas à faire le martyr pour s'attirer la sympathie des autres.

« Écoute Ueda-kun. Nous sommes assez grands pour régler nos différents seuls. Je ne l'empêche en aucun cas de partir, s'il ne le fait pas, eh bien, je ne peux rien y faire. Si vous avez un problème avec son comportement au sein du groupe, vous n'avez qu'à le lui dire. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois déjà partir, j'ai un drama à tourner. »

« Kame, attends ! » Ueda savait pertinemment qu'il avait encore du temps avant qu'il n'ait à se rendre sur le plateau de tournage. Kame le regardait avec un regard noir. Il attendait qu'il se lève et qu'il parte, mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait encore des choses à lui dire et il comptait bien lui dire. Peu importe ce qu'il aurait comme réaction, il se devait de faire réagir leur _leader_.

« Dis Kazuya. » Il était rare qu'il utilise son prénom, mais il voulait avoir de l'impact. « Cela t'amuse-t-il de voir Akanishi malheureux ? Je peux comprendre que tu te réjouisses de l'avoir près de toi. Peux-tu vraiment être égoïste au point de laisser passer ton propre bonheur avant celui d'Akanishi ? »

« Est-ce que je te dis quoi faire de ta vie privée ? » rétorqua Kame. Qu'arrivait-il à tout le monde ?

« Non, parce que ma vie privée n'interfère pas dans mon travail ! »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Jin ne sait pas faire la différence entre le travail et la maison ! » Kazuya ne voyait pas où pouvait le conduire cette conversation. Il voulut y mettre fin. « Ueda-kun, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ta compagnie, mais je dois vraiment y aller. On m'attend. »

« Dis plutôt que tu veux arrêter la conversation là et que je ne pourrai rien dire de plus. » Répondit Ueda en se levant. « Vous êtes aussi têtus l'un comme l'autre. »

Tatsuya partit avant que Kame ne puisse répliquer. Il avait raison, il n'avait trouvé que ce moment pour mettre fin à la conversation qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait encore en masse de temps, mais il n'aimait pas parlé de ce sujet. Cela lui faisait trop mal d'en parler. Même son amant ne pouvait plus l'aborder sans qu'il se mette en colère. Pourquoi ? Il ne supporterait pas de se retrouver seul. Oui, c'était égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. Peu importe ce que lui diraient les autres, il ne changerait pas d'idée. Peut-être ne voyait-il pas tout le mal que cela pouvait faire à Akanishi ? Avec le tournage de son drama et les séances d'entraînement pour apprendre les chorégraphies et les chansons du nouveau single, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps à consacrer à Jin. Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il était malheureux ? Est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose s'il avait gardé leur relation secrète comme il voulait ? Il ne pouvait plus le savoir. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver. Ne voulant pas se retrouver devant Jin pour l'instant, il prit ses clés et se prépara à sortir quand ce dernier entra.

« Salut Kazu-chan ! » lança joyeusement Akanishi en voyant son amant devant lui. Voyant qu'il avait ses chaussures et ses clés dans les mains, il savait qu'il allait partir. Ce n'était pas rare cette situation depuis quelque temps. Aujourd'hui, il était revenu plus tôt pour justement avoir du temps avec son amant. Donc, il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir. De toute manière, Kame avait encore du temps. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il partait si tôt. Sans demander l'avis de son amant, il lui prit les clés de ses mains et le poussa contre le mur. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et y déposa un baiser. Ses mains glissèrent sur les épaules, les côtes de Kazuya pour finir leur course sur ses hanches. Il força l'entrée de la délicieuse bouche de son amant. Il était surpris de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. Par contre, il en était très heureux.

Kame avait été surpris de l'initiative de Jin. Cela faisait un temps depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait surpris de cette façon. Un peu d'espoir lui revint. Peut-être que les autres se faisaient des idées et qu'Akanishi n'était pas aussi malheureux qu'ils le pensaient tous. Il répondit au baiser et l'approfondit de lui-même après que Jin ait forcé l'entrée. Il était bon de sentir la langue de son amant s'amuser avec la sienne. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps pour aller plus loin, mais il ne voulait pas arriver en retard et il devait encore revoir certaines scènes avant le début du tournage. Il voulait aussi profiter du calme de sa loge pour réfléchir sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ueda. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir son aîné très longtemps. Akanishi avait besoin de liberté, ce qu'il n'avait pas actuellement en restant dans la Johnny's. Il voulait peut-être également en parler avec Yamashita avant d'avoir la conversation finale avec le principal concerné. Pouvait-il le faire ? Yamapi voudra-t-il avoir cette conversation avec lui ? Il était conscient qu'il le mettait dans une situation pas possible. Par contre, il avait besoin de parler avec une personne très près de son amant. Qui d'autre que le meilleur ami de ce dernier était le mieux placer ? Il ne sentait plus les lèvres de Jin et il ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu n'es pas avec moi ? »

« Désolé Jin. » Fut tout ce qu'il put dire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Allez, je vais aller te mener. »

« Non, ça va aller. »

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu fasses un accident parce que tu penses trop et que tu n'es pas concentré sur la route. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire attention. »

Kame s'approcha de Jin et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de récupérer ses clés et de sortir. Akanishi en resta patois. Son amant n'avait jamais agi de la sorte. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. Il savait ce qu'il allait faire le lendemain et il se sentit pendant un instant coupable. Aurait-il mieux fait d'avertir Kamenashi de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire ? Non ! Kazuya avait besoin de se concentrer sur son travail et s'il lui en avait parlé, il aurait eu de la difficulté à le faire. Il ne voulait pas être la cause de son manque de concentration. Quoiqu'il était assez bizarre de mettre « Kamenashi » et « manque de concentration » dans la même phrase.

Le lendemain matin, il se fit réveiller par Kame. Il ne se rappelait plus quand exactement il était allé se coucher. Il n'avait même pas senti son amant se coucher, lui qui avait pourtant le sommeil léger. Il se leva et passa à la salle de bain. Quand il sortit, il aperçut que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Il s'attabla et mangea avec Kame.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu autant dormir. Comment peux-tu être fatigué, vous avez de petites journées ? »

« Kazu, nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi. La majorité des humains a besoin de plus de deux heures de sommeil pour bien fonctionner le lendemain. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Habituellement, tu as toujours conscience de mon arrivée, mais hier soir… ce n'était pas le cas. Je trouve seulement ça drôle, c'est tout. Ce n'est pas du tout un reproche. » Il ne pouvait pas lui parler d'un certain sujet en particulier. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela. Ce matin, ils apprenaient une chorégraphie et cet après-midi, il retournait sur le plateau de tournage. « Qu'avais-tu prévu pour cet après-midi ? »

La question prit Jin au dépourvu. « Rien de particulier. » Répondit-il. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il avait prévu aller parler avec Johnny-san. Il ne se voyait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il aimerait faire avant d'avoir l'accord du patron.

« Tu pourrais m'accompagner sur le plateau. Je serais tellement content que tu m'accompagnes ! »

Akanishi ne comprenait pas. Jamais, au grand jamais, Kamenashi n'avait accepté qu'il soit présent au moment où il travaillait sur un drama. Aujourd'hui, il changeait d'avis. Il y avait anguille sous roche. Il devait refuser sans éveiller de soupçons.

« Non, je vais te laisser te concentrer. Nous nous verrons ce soir et ce ne sera que meilleur. »

Kame ne répondit pas. Il se leva, ramassa la vaisselle et alla s'habiller. Pourquoi Akanishi ne voulait-il pas le suivre au studio ? Autrefois, il n'aurait pas refusé une telle opportunité d'être avec lui. Que lui cachait-il ? Se pouvait-il qu'il ne veuille vraiment pas le déconcentrer ? Il ne savait que penser de tout cela. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à laisser partir son amant trop loin de lui. Était-il aussi égoïste ? Tout le monde disait que c'était Akanishi l'égoïste, mais lui aussi il l'était ! Peut-être même plus que Jin. Dans le fond, qui restait pour lui ? Qui mettait son rêve de côté pour rester avec lui ? Akanishi Jin. S'il avait été égoïste, il serait parti sans se soucier de lui, mais il était resté sans dire un mot. Soudain, Kame se sentit très mal.

Le trajet se fit en silence. Kazuya n'avait pas envie de parler. Il réfléchissait. Jin étant assis à côté de lui s'inquiéta d'un coup quand il vit que Kame allait passer sur une lumière rouge et qu'il s'arrêta brusquement. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de leur _leader_ de ne pas être concentré. S'il faisait une erreur pareille, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le préoccupait. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander qu'ils étaient déjà aux portes de l'agence. La journée allait commencer.

La journée s'était passée relativement très vite. Entre les entraînements, le tournage du drama, il n'avait pas eu le temps de chômer. Le soir, en arrivant chez lui, il avait eu la surprise de trouver Akanishi qui l'attendait pour une soirée certes peu ordinaire, mais relaxante. C'est ce qu'il avait de besoin. En se levant ce matin, il était bien reposé, il se sentait en pleine forme. Il était prêt à démarrer la journée, il se sentait plein d'énergie. Ils arrivèrent à l'agence et se rendirent immédiatement dans leur local. Il devait admettre qu'il avait trouvé Jin quelque peu bizarre hier soir. Ce matin, il était pire. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il était nerveux. Il ne lui avait pas demandé pourquoi, il pensait que son amant serait assez intelligent pour l'avertir de lui-même s'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Jin ne lui parlerait pas. Il le saurait plus tard dans la matinée. Peu après leur arrivée, ils furent informés par leur _manager_ que Johnny-san voulait voir le groupe ce matin. Kame ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ils pratiquaient déjà les chansons du prochain _single_, il avait un tournage en cours, donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi il voulait voir le groupe complet. Il décida de laisser cette nouvelle de côté pour l'instant, il avait autre chose de plus important à faire. Il mit sa troupe au travail, il ne voulait pas traîner et ils avaient encore beaucoup d'entraînement à faire avant qu'il soit satisfait d'eux. Après deux heures d'activités intenses, il leur permit de se rafraichir avant qu'ils aillent tous au bureau du grand patron.

Il avait remarqué qu'Akanishi, contrairement à son habitude, était resté concentré sur la chorégraphie. Il n'avait pas pris de pause sans en avoir la permission, n'avait pas essayé de s'échapper de la répétition pour aller en fumer une. Ce n'est pas qu'il s'en plaignait, mais ce comportement bizarre avait de quoi le rendre inquiet. Plus la rencontre avec Johnny-san approchait, plus il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Pendant que les autres mangeaient une collation et s'épongeaient. Il partit dans les douches et fit couler l'eau sur son corps. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles, mais n'arrivait pas à lui détendre les nerfs. Comment pouvait-il faire pour ne pas crier sur son amant ? Ce n'est pas l'envie qu'il lui manquait ! Il voulait savoir le pourquoi qu'il changeait de comportement maintenant ? Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Ce n'était jamais très bon d'arriver énervé dans le bureau de Johnny-san. C'est une main sur son épaule qui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » lui demanda Koki. Il était également venu prendre une douche et il s'inquiétait de voir que Kamenashi n'était toujours pas sorti.

« Oui, oui. Je prenais juste le temps de relaxer un peu. » Il sut que ce n'était pas crédible au regard que son rappeur lui lança. « Bon, d'accord, je suis inquiet puisque je me demande pourquoi nous sommes convoqués au bureau de Johnny-san. » Rajouta-t-il. Avec Koki, il ne pouvait pas simplement dire que tout allait bien quand ce n'était pas le cas. Le rappeur finissait toujours par savoir ce qu'il voulait et même si pour cela il devait mettre en colère son _leader_. Tanaka n'avait pas peur des sautes d'humeur de Kame. Il ne les aimait pas, il faisait ce qu'il fallait pour les éviter.

« Seulement ça ? Kame, permets-moi de te dire que je ne te crois pas. Une simple rencontre avec le grand patron ne te met jamais dans un état pareil… D'autant plus que nous le savons que depuis ce matin. Ce n'est peut-être pas mes affaires, mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose… »

« Justement, tu l'as dit, ce n'est pas vos affaires ! Vous avez décidé de venir me voir l'un après l'autre ? Ce n'est pas en posant la question différemment que je vais forcément répondre ! »

C'était quoi ce délire ! Il arrêta la douche et se sécha. Il s'habilla et retourna dans le local. Voyant tout le monde assis à la table en train de parler entre eux, il s'approcha. Akanishi le vit et lui désigna la place à ses côtés. Il se dirigea vers cet endroit sans trop réfléchir. Il ne savait même pas de quoi ils parlaient tous. Il ne prêta pas énormément d'attention jusqu'à ce que Jin lui pose une question.

« Kazu-chan ! Hé ho ! Kame ! »

Il regarda Jin et comprit enfin qu'il lui parlait à lui et non à un autre. Il lui fit un signe pour lui signifier qu'il avait son attention.

« Est-ce que tu trouves comme les autres que je suis différent au travail depuis quelque temps ? »

Pourquoi cette question ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre. « Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? N'es-tu pas capable de répondre par toi-même ? »

Jin savait déchiffrer le non-verbal de son amant. Ce qu'il vit lui fit de la peine. Il n'avait pas répondu directement à la question, mais il vit de l'indifférence dans le regard de Kame. Il ne comprenait pas. Voyant cela, le stress augmenta. Il savait pourquoi Johnny-san voulait les voir. Cela le concernait. Il redoutait également la dispute qu'il risquait d'avoir avec Kazuya par la suite. Il ne voulait pas la faire subir au reste du groupe, mais cela les concernait également. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure d'y aller. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le bureau et cognèrent avant d'entrer. Johnny-san leur demanda de s'asseoir et il revint dans des boissons gazeuses qu'il offrit à chacun d'eux. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur Kamenashi. Il remarqua que ce dernier n'était pas dans son assiette. Il s'inquiétait un peu pour son protégé. Il se promit de remettre les pendules à l'heure avec lui plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait parler au groupe d'une décision importante.

« Je vous ai fait venir au complet dans un but très précis. J'ai une annonce à vous faire. Je ne dis pas qu'elle plaira à tout le monde… » Son regard s'arrêta sur Kame en disant cela. « … mais je voudrais que vous gardiez votre calme. » Tout le monde se regarda pendant un instant. Ils remarquèrent le regard plus que triste d'Akanishi. À cet instant, Kazuya sentit son sang commencer à bouillir dans ses veines.

Il n'avait quand même pas osé faire cela ?! Non ! Il scruta son amant avec un regard mauvais. Regard qui n'échappa pas à Johnny-san ni à personne. Comme il ne pouvait rien dire pour l'instant, il se contenta de fermer les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Johnny-san décida de parler maintenant, il voyait bien que retarder le moment ne servirait à rien.

« Je sais que certains d'entre vous se doutent du sujet que je veux vous entretenir, mais je veux que vous restiez calme. J'ai eu une longue conversation avec votre collègue Akanishi-kun. Il m'a entretenu d'une idée qu'il avait eue, de son rêve. Je n'ai pas encore accepté de le laisser partir, mais je lui ai proposé de faire des concerts en solo pour voir si c'est vraiment ce qu'il voulait et il a accepté. Je ne vous cacherai pas que s'il veut toujours partir, je ne le retiendrai pas, mais il ne pourra pas réintégrer le groupe s'il part. Ce sera définitif ! »

Kame n'en revenait pas. Jin avait osé faire cela de cette façon ! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire. Il hésitait entre la douleur de savoir que son amant voulait partir et une envie folle de lui éclater la tronche. Il ne pouvait pas parler, pas ici du moins. Pas devant Johnny-san. Il devait garder son sang-froid jusqu'à ce soir. Heureusement pour Jin, il était occupé cet après-midi. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Akanishi ne voulait pas venir avec lui sur le plateau de tournage. Il était déjà au courant ce matin et il ne lui avait rien dit. Il n'écoutait même plus ce que pouvait dire le patron. Il transpirait la colère par tous les pores de la peau. Il n'avait qu'une envie, partir d'ici au plus vite. Il ne voulait plus se trouver dans la même pièce que son amant. Quand il vit que les autres se levaient, il fit de même avant d'être arrêté par Johnny-san.

« Attendez Kamenashi-kun. J'aimerais vous parler personnellement. »

Kame se rassit et attendit que les autres sortent. Quand la porte se ferma, le patron reporta son attention sur son protégé. Il savait un peu ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa tête. Il voulait seulement minimiser les dégâts.

« Kamenashi-kun, il ne faut pas le prendre mal. Akanishi-kun ne pense pas en mal. Je ne peux pas dire que j'en suis heureux, mais il vaut mieux qu'il fasse ce qu'il aime et qu'il pense être le mieux. J'ai compris quand il est venu me voir hier qu'il n'était pas heureux. Il m'a donné toutes les raisons qui l'avaient amené à prendre cette décision. Il m'a mis en garde que tu ne serais pas d'accord et il savait d'avance que tu serais en colère. Tu sais, je suis au courant de votre relation, ce n'est pas vraiment un secret malgré tout ce que tu as fait pour le cacher. »

Kazuya se sentait honteux. Comment pouvait-il être cerné aussi facilement ? Il n'avait d'autre choix que de se calmer pour l'instant, mais il se promettait de sonner les cloches à son copain.

« Peut-être se rendra-t-il compte que c'est beaucoup plus difficile qu'il le pense et qu'il oubliera cette idée. »Essaya encore Kitagawa-san en voyant que son protégé ne se calmait pas pour autant. « Kamenashi-kun… »

Kame regarda le patron. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui répondre comme il le ferait avec n'importe qui d'autre. Il devait être calme et poli. « J'ai compris. » C'était à peine audible, mais Johnny-san l'entendit tout de même.

« Je savais que tu comprendrais. Kamenashi-kun, essaie un peu de t'imaginer à sa place. Pour réussir à te visualiser les sentiments que peut ressentir Akanishi-kun envers tout. Il s'est beaucoup confier à moi, hier. Je sais aussi comment tu fonctionnes. Il ne faut en aucun cas que tu prennes son départ comme un échec. Akanishi-kun n'a jamais été supporter la pression. C'est comme un oiseau, il a besoin de liberté. Nous ne pouvons pas le retenir en cage, il en mourrait. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer ? »

« Oui, Johnny-san, mais ce qui me met le plus en colère, c'est qu'il ne m'en ait pas parlé avant. Qu'il me cache les choses. »

« Il a essayé, Kamenashi-kun. Il a essayé. Il m'a dit que tu reportais toujours les conversations qu'il voulait avoir avec toi ou que tu te mettais en colère dès qu'il abordait le sujet. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a finalement opté pour venir me voir directement. »

Kame se sentit un peu mal. Néanmoins, malgré la conversation avec le patron, sa colère ne diminuait aucunement. Après avoir salué convenablement Johnny-san, il quitta le bureau. Pouvait-il se rendre au local ? Comment réagirait-il en voyant son amant ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas partir de suite, ce serait impoli de quitter l'agence sans dire au revoir aux autres. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il marchait dans les couloirs de la Jimusho sans vraiment voir où il allait. Devait-il se rendre à l'évidence et se faire à l'idée qu'il allait perdre son amour ? Voilà que maintenant, les larmes se mettaient de la partie ! Il avait mal, extrêmement mal, mais il ne voulait pas donner le plaisir à Jin de les voir. Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de la main et alla dans une salle de toilettes pour s'éponger le visage et se rendre présentable.

Jin s'était assis dans le local et tapait un rythme de la jambe sans s'en rendre compte. Il était quelque peu nerveux. Il savait que Kame ne reviendrait pas avec le sourire collé sur le visage. Il appréhendait beaucoup sa réaction. Les quatre autres membres étaient également dans le local et le regardaient. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas à parler. Jin s'en prendrait assez dans la tronche avec Kamenashi sans qu'eux aussi en rajoutent. De toute manière, il n'était pas le seul à faire des concerts solos sans pour autant quitter le groupe. Ueda aussi avait réalisé une série de concerts en solo, mais il était toujours dans le groupe. Il réussissait très bien à combiner les deux. Mais, ici, il était question d'Akanishi Jin. Un jeune homme qui n'aimait pas vivre sous la pression. Qui aimait aller à sa vitesse.

Ueda se prépara mentalement à être obligé d'intervenir. Peut-être n'était-il pas le seul ? Ils ne devaient surtout pas le faire tous en même temps. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que Kame le prendrait pour de la traitrise envers lui. Se trompait-il ? Il ne savait plus que penser. Il était parfois tellement difficile de cerner les émotions de leur _leader_ que ça pouvait les rendre très nerveux juste pour une petite erreur. Sachant que Jin était trop nerveux, malgré ses apparences détendues, il s'approcha des autres et leur demanda conseil.

« Devons-nous intervenir s'il arrive comme un boulet de canon en bombardant Akanishi ? »

« Comment veux-tu que nous intervenions ? Nous ne savons même pas à quoi nous attendre. Il peut aussi bien ne rien faire pour l'instant et le cuisiner dans leur appartement ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas bête ce que venait de dire Koki. Effectivement, Kamenashi pouvait très bien ne rien dire pendant la répétition et attendre d'être seul avec lui pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Malgré leur bonne foi à vouloir le soutenir dans sa décision, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. La possibilité serait que Kazuya explose dans le local et encore. S'ils le calmaient maintenant, rien ne promettait que le volcan se remette en activité ce soir. Chacun des groupes avait leurs problèmes, mais eux, ils en avaient un de taille. C'est ce moment que décida Kame pour entrer dans le local. Il fit un tour d'horizon et remarqua Akanishi assis sur le divan. Il s'avança vers lui, se planta devant lui. Soudain, les autres entendirent un bruit sec, mais fort. Nakamaru venait de faire un pas en avant, mais Koki le retient. Akanishi se leva et partit du local en se tenant la joue. Ils ne purent que deviner qu'il venait de recevoir un claque de la part de Kame.

« C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, on se voit demain. » Leur dit Kazuya en partant à son tour.

Naturellement, cela ne se termina pas là. Dès qu'il franchit la porte de la salle, il fut tiré dans un autre local. Il se retrouva devant Akanishi, mais même si ce dernier avait les yeux rougis et la joue par la même occasion, ses yeux ne reflétaient que de la colère.

« Quel est ton problème ?! » Entendirent les membres tassés de l'autre côté de la porte. Ils étaient inquiets pour leurs deux collègues.

« Mon problème ? C'est toi qui en as un et un gros ! » lui lança Kamenashi dont la colère n'avait pas diminué.

« Pardonne-moi de te demander pourquoi ? »

Kame n'en revenait pas. Il lui posait vraiment la question ? Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était en colère contre lui ! Il devait respirer. Prendre de grandes respirations parce que s'il s'écoutait, il découperait Akanishi en petits morceaux et l'expédierait... En Amérique, tiens !

« Dois-je te faire un dessin ? Nous venons de sortir du bureau de Johnny-san ! À ma connaissance, nous n'avons pas parlé du temps qu'il faisait dehors ! »

Jin savait très bien ce que son amant voulait lui faire comprendre. Il savait qu'il venait de le mettre dans une de ses colères noires. S'il s'en sortait indemne, c'était un miracle. Il ne perdit pas son sang-froid. Il prit une bonne respiration avant de parler. Il devait garder un ton calme. Il était facile de s'emporter, mais il ne voulait pas non plus alerter toute l'agence. Oui, il avait parlé fort plus tôt, mais il n'avait vraiment pas aimé le traitement de Kazuya. Il pouvait lui en vouloir, mais de là à lui mettre la main au visage, c'était exagéré.

« Kazu-chan, c'est seulement un concert solo, tout comme Ueda-kun en a fait cette année. »

« Non, Jin ! Certainement pas ! Je ne goberai pas ça ! Venant de toi, tout est possible ! Tu commences déjà à tâter le terrain pour partir ! Tu vas débuter par des concerts ici avant de t'en aller de l'autre côté de l'océan ! N'essaye pas de me faire accroire que tu n'as aucunement l'intention de partir ! »

Que pouvait-il répondre à cela tout en gardant son calme ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui mentir. En réalité, Kamenashi n'avait pas tort. C'est vrai qu'il voulait commencer par des solos au Japon pour tâter le terrain, il avait également l'intention de demander à Johnny-san s'il pouvait aller faire quelques concerts en Amérique. Il savait qu'il finirait par quitter le groupe, seulement, il ne savait pas exactement quand. Tout lui dire la vérité dans l'état d'esprit qu'il se trouvait... il devait attendre qu'il se soit calmé. À ce moment-là, il serait plus facile de lui parler de ses motivations, de ses sentiments.

« Je ne peux rien contredire. Par contre, je suis prêt à parler avec toi, mais seulement quand tu seras calme. Je n'aime pas quand tu te mets en colère. Comment veux-tu que je puisse m'expliquer correctement ? En ce moment, ce n'est pas possible puisque tu n'écouteras pas la moitié de ce que je vais te dire. » Il se dirigea vers la porte dans l'intention de sortir.

« Quels sont tes sentiments pour moi ? » lui demanda Kame.

« Je ne peux pas te parler maintenant. Tu dois d'abord te calmer. Je vais t'attendre à l'appartement. » Jin sortit avant de commettre une grosse gaffe.

Il savait pertinemment qu'au moment où Kazuya avait posé sa question, ce n'était plus de la colère, mais du désespoir. S'il n'était pas sorti, il l'aurait pris dans ses bras et lui aurait dit qu'il ne partirait pas, qu'il resterait. Il voulait absolument faire un concert solo pour ensuite aller vers la carrière solo. Il savait qu'il faisait énormément de peine à Kamenashi. Il s'en voulait de lui faire subir cela. Personne ne se doutait qu'il avait très mal de devoir laisser Kazuya. Tout le monde croyait que cela lui faisait plaisir de partir faire sa propre vie. Oui, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, par contre, il savait qu'il laissait énormément derrière lui, donc forcément il avait aussi de la peine. Il n'aimait pas le fait que tout le monde s'inquiète pour Kamenashi Kazuya, mais que personne ne voit ce qu'il peut réellement ressentir.

Il sortit et s'aperçut que le reste du groupe n'était pas loin. Il les regarda à peine et partit en sens inverse. Il devait sortir d'ici avant de devenir fou. Koki courut après pendant que Nakamaru et Ueda entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait toujours leur _leader_.

Kazuya s'effondra quand Jin sortit. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi Jin ne l'aimait-il plus ? Il ne resta pas longtemps à pleurer sur son sort. Il se frotta les yeux et se leva. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Il avait un drama à tourner et un _single_ à pratiquer. Quand il se tourna vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, il sourit à ses deux collègues. Il ne se doutait pas qu'ils avaient tout entendu. Il leur dit que tout allait bien et qu'il devait maintenant se rendre sur le plateau de tournage.

Sur la route, il ne retient pas ses larmes. Il ne pouvait pas les empêcher de couler. Il sentait un étau serrer son cœur. Cela devenait agaçant ! Il savait que Jin l'attendrait réellement à l'appartement, qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y soustraire. Il passa le reste de la journée à penser à Akanishi et ce qu'il avait appris de la bouche de leur patron à tous. Il ne pourrait jamais digérer cette nouvelle. Comment le pourrait-il en sachant très bien ce que cela cachait réellement ? Il repensait également à tout ce que les autres lui avaient dit sur Jin le dernier mois. Est-ce l'un d'eux qui avait convaincu Akanishi de faire des concerts solos avant de partir définitivement ? Peut-être Ueda, il en faisait, donc il était le mieux placé pour le convaincre. Son cerveau était tellement saturé de différents scénarios qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Il avait même surpris une ou deux regards inquiets de la part de Tegoshi.

Jin arriva chez lui. Il avait retenu sa rage et ses larmes pendant tout le trajet. Sa rage était causée par le fait que Kame s'était tout de suite mis en colère sans essayer de comprendre comme toujours. Il était peut-être égoïste, mais il en connaissait un autre. Pourquoi n'essayait-il pas de connaître toutes les cartes avant de passer aux conclusions ? S'il avait été au courant de sa situation, de la raison qui le faisait rester au Japon, aurait-il réagi autrement ? Probablement pas ! Ses larmes étaient dues à la question de Kazuya. Comment pouvait-il vivre encore avec lui s'il ne l'aimait pas ? Avait-il vraiment réfléchi avant de le questionner ? Justement, c'est parce qu'il l'aimait à la folie qu'il était resté aussi longtemps et qu'il était encore là. Il avait eu besoin de parler avec quelqu'un, il était allé voir Johnny-san pour avoir un avis neutre. Malgré qu'il soit le grand patron, il savait qu'il aurait des commentaires objectifs. C'est précisément Johnny-san qui lui avait proposé de commencer par des concerts, ici, au Japon. Ensuite, il verrait de lui-même s'il aimait cela ou pas. Son choix serait peut-être plus facile à faire par la suite. Le patron lui avait également dit qu'il s'occuperait de Kamenashi. Le caractère explosif du _leader_ des Kat-tun n'était pas un secret pour l'agence complète ! Quand il regarda l'heure, il fut surpris de voir qu'il était tard, très tard. Il n'avait pas vu le temps passé, il n'avait pas ressenti la faim. Il était tellement stressé qu'il n'eût pas le courage de bouger pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il ne leva que les yeux pour être certain que c'était son amant et qu'il était calmé.

Effectivement, c'était lui. Il ne sut pas immédiatement s'il s'était calmé ou pas. Il entendit la douche coulée. Il devait prendre son courage à deux mains, pourtant il n'avait jamais eu peur de parler avec Kamenashi Kazuya. Pourquoi cela changerait-il aujourd'hui ? Il laissa les larmes coulées à nouveau. Il croyait que Kame irait directement dans la chambre sans venir le voir. Il avait déjà tout prévu; oreillers, couvertures, ses vêtements pour le lendemain, son pyjama. Il était prêt à se coucher quand Kazuya fit son apparition dans le salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne voulais-tu pas parler ? »

Akanishi ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne savait plus que penser. Son amant avait l'air calme, mais il lui parlait sur un ton sec. Il prit le temps de réfléchir avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Kame faisait de gros efforts pour rester calme, donc il ne voulait pas le braquer et perdre la chance de s'expliquer correctement.

« Oui, je voulais parler, mais c'est toi qui vois si tu es capable de m'écouter. »

Kazuya s'assit dans le divan devant Akanishi. Malgré qu'il soit encore en colère contre son amant, il savait pertinemment que cela ne donnait rien de lui tenir tête s'il voulait des explications.

« Je vais t'écouter. » Il n'en dit pas plus puisqu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. De toute façon, n'était-il pas plus sage d'écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire au lieu de le persécuter ? Et puis, il ne se le cachera pas, il voulait connaître les raisons qui avaient amené Jin à prendre cette décision.

« Je ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être en colère, par contre écoute-moi jusqu'au bout avant de t'emporter. » Jin examina les traits de son amant pour y déceler une émotion quelconque. Il ne trouva rien. Kamenashi l'écoutait, mais il s'était fermé au monde extérieur. Il prit une bonne inspiration et se lança dans son explication.

« Tu sais parfaitement que ça fait très longtemps que je pense à faire une carrière solo et que je voudrais le faire aux États-Unis. » Malgré son visage neutre, Jin put apercevoir un léger froncement de sourcil chez son amant. Il détestait avoir cette conversation. « Par amour pour toi…, je suis resté et j'ai essayé d'oublier cette idée. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi. » Il essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. Elles étaient moites et il avait extrêmement chaud. À croire qu'une personne avait démarré le chauffage dans l'appartement. « Il faut que tu comprennes bien que sans mon amour pour toi, je serais partie depuis longtemps. Kazuya, je ne me sens plus à ma place ici. J'ai envie de composer mes propres chansons. Nous savons toi et moi que ce n'est pas toujours possible. Je ne peux rien faire sans que Johnny-san soit derrière. De plus, je subis trop de pression. Peut-être que tu es incapable de comprendre puisque tu es une personne qui aime travailler, mais je ne suis pas comme ça. J'aime pouvoir aller à mon rythme. Je veux également ouvrir mes horizons. Être connu au Japon, c'est bien. Par contre, je ne peux pas être aussi libre que je pourrai l'être en Amérique. Les gens ici ne sont pas aussi ouverts qu'ailleurs dans le monde. J'aimerais que tu te mettes un peu à ma place. Mets-toi dans ma peau pendant un instant. »

« Je t'arrête là ! » Jin sursauta. Il ne pensait pas que Kame l'interromprait. « Malgré ce que tu penses, je peux comprendre. Penses-tu vraiment que je suis un être sans sentiments ? Ta décision t'appartient, Jin. Je te vois aller depuis quelques mois. Tu te trompes si tu penses que je ne me suis aperçu de rien. J'aurais pensé que tu serais assez mature pour venir m'en parler. Est-ce que je te fais aussi peur ? Tu dis que tu es resté par amour pour moi. C'est bien beau, mais si tu avais réfléchi un peu, tu m'en aurais parlé avant. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas t'empêcher de partir, par contre j'aurais aimé l'apprendre de ta bouche et non de celle de Johnny-san. »

Akanishi resta muet. Il ne pouvait pas nier tout ce que Kame venait de dire. Il avait raison sur plusieurs choses. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de parler à son amant. Souvent, il était désigné pour le calmer quand il avait une mauvaise journée. Ses réactions le concernant de ces derniers jours ne l'avaient pas convaincu de parler avec lui.

« Je veux que tu saches que je suis allé voir Johnny-san avec une décision toute prise d'avance. Je voulais parler avec lui des possibilités, c'est la seule qui était possible pour l'instant. Je dois faire un concert solo, ici, au Japon. Ensuite, il va probablement me proposer d'en organiser un aux États-Unis. »

« Qu'arrive-t-il à notre couple ? »

Jin ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne voulait pas terminer sa relation avec Kamenashi comme cela. Il l'aimait toujours et ne se voyait pas aimer une autre personne.

« Il n'y a rien de décisif encore. Je ne partirai peut-être… »

« Akanishi Jin ! Est-ce que tu me prends vraiment pour un con ? Nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu vas partir ! D'accord, tu vas vivre l'expérience en solo pour un moment, mais tu as un rêve ! Même si c'est risqué et que tu ne réussis pas comme tu l'espères, tu vas le faire ! »

« Kazu-chan, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime ! Il est possible d'essayer d'être en couple même si je ne suis pas toujours au Japon. Il est possible de le faire ! »

« Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi y réfléchir. » Kame n'était plus en colère. Il était content que Jin ait été capable de lui parler et de lui expliquer. « Seulement, la prochaine fois, viens me voir directement. Arrête de passer par les autres. Je sais très bien que je suis impulsif, mais je suis capable de comprendre. Je n'aime pas apprendre les choses te concernant de la bouche des autres. Nous sommes des adultes, donc nous sommes capables de nous parler comme tel… Maintenant, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas dormir ? Je suis épuisé par la journée et demain ne sera pas de tout repos pour moi. »

Kame se leva et alla dans la chambre. Après une dizaine de minutes, ne voyant toujours pas Akanishi arriver, il retourna dans le salon pour aller le chercher.

« Que fais-tu ? Penses-tu vraiment que tu vas dormir dans le salon ? Je te ferai remarquer que tu as quelque chose à te faire pardonner. »

Jin se leva immédiatement. Il ne se le ferait pas dire deux fois. Il devait se faire pardonner ? Parfait, il en profiterait pleinement. Kamenashi l'avait averti qu'il avait une grosse journée, mais il devait se préparer à ne pas dormir longtemps. Fois d'Akanishi Jin !


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclamer** : Malheureusement les Johnny's ne m'appartiennent pas. Heureusement pour vous parce que je ne partagerais pas Kamenashi Kazuya.

**Note de l'auteur** : J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre. Personnellement, c'est mon préféré ! Je reconnais que je vous ai faits attendre longtemps, mais j'avais un peu mis de côté cette fanfiction pour en travailler d'autres. Oui, j'ai d'autres histoires en cours d'écriture. Je publierai peut-être le premier chapitre d'une autre fanfic. Pour l'instant, je dois corriger mes fautes. Désolé si vous en voyez, la correction finale n'est pas encore faite. Je devrais l'avoir bientôt de ma bêta-reader. Bonne lecture à toutes !

**Chapitre 8** :

Le party battait son plein. Presque tous les groupes de la Jimusho étaient présents. Ils étaient tous réunis dans une grande salle. C'était la fête de Noël et tout le monde s'amusait. Surtout une personne en particulier.

« Jin, tu devrais arrêter ! Ce n'est pas sage ! »

« Pourquoi ? Je m'amuse, je suis heureux, donc laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à boire un peu dans une telle soirée ? C'est vrai, quoi ! Jin n'allait sûrement pas rester assis à ne rien faire quand il avait l'occasion de s'amuser. Et puis, ce n'était pas un secret pour personne. Akanishi avait la bouteille facile. Il aimait boire et il ne s'en priverait pas aujourd'hui. Donc, de se faire dire qu'il devrait arrêter, ça il n'avait pas aimé du tout. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir un taux d'alcool élevé. Pourquoi ne s'acharnaient-ils pas sur un autre ? Le pire, c'est qu'il savait pourquoi Yamapi, Ueda et Koki le «surveillaient». Jin avait beau se dire qu'il devait faire attention, parce que n'importe qui, ici présent, pourrait rapporter ses faits et gestes à son amant. Mais, vient un temps où l'alcool dans notre sang est trop élevé et que nous ne sommes plus maitre de notre corps et notre cerveau. Quoique dans le cas de Jin, il était rare qu'il avait un bon contrôle de son cerveau, donc ce soir, ce dernier était bel et bien hors service. Réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait ou disait, impossible. Donc, c'est impuissant que Nakamaru, Ueda et Koki voyaient Akanishi se ridiculiser, faire des avances à plusieurs personnes, danser un peu trop sensuellement et bien d'autres gaffes de ce genre.

À quoi avait pensé le réalisateur du drama de les faire travailler la veille de Noël ? Parce que c'est pour cette raison que Kamenashi n'était pas présent à la fête. Quand ils assistaient tous à de petites fêtes ou qu'ils se réunissaient chez l'un ou l'autre, Ueda savait parfaitement que Kame voyait à ce que Jin boive raisonnablement. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi. Il se mit à chercher l'autre personne qui avait autant de poids, sinon plus que Kazuya pour arrêter l'ivrogne de service. Ils devaient faire quelque chose car il ne savait pas si leur leader viendrait quand même en fin de soirée ou s'il rentrerait directement chez lui. S'il se pointait ici et voyait l'état d'Akanishi, c'était l'explosion assurée. Quoiqu'il pouvait également l'ignorer, ce qui n'arrangerait pas le problème. Il n'était que huit heures et déjà il le voyait vaciller. Il repéra enfin Yamashita et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Heureusement qu'il le trouva car du coin de l'œil, il vit leur joyeux luron faire de l'œil à Kimura-sempai.

« Yamashita-kun, je suis content de te trouver ! »

« Je devine parfaitement pourquoi tu me cherchais. Jin a encore fait un fou de lui ! »

Il connaissait parfaitement son meilleur ami pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser deux minutes sans surveillance. Il l'avait toujours connu comme cela. Il avait la bouteille joyeuse, mais s'il était un tant soit peu triste, c'était la catastrophe. Néanmoins, il ne se rappelait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait du limiter les dégâts. Il était facile de deviner qu'il avait beaucoup modéré depuis qu'il sortait avec Kamenashi. Voulant s'amuser aussi, il avait un peu oublié son meilleur ami. Bien sûr, Kame lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur Akanishi. Bonjour la confiance ! Quoiqu'il pouvait comprendre. C'est l'apparition de Ueda et sa joie de le trouver qui fit sonner une clochette dans sa tête. Qu'avait encore fait son imbécile de meilleur ami ?

« Tu n'as pas idée. Heureusement pour lui et pour tout le monde que Kamenashi-kun n'est pas présent parce que l'ambiance ne serait plus à la fête, mais au drame. »

« Tu n'exagères pas un peu. Nous savons tous que Jin n'est pas le plus sage dans les party. »

« Si Kame arrivait là, maintenant, non, je n'exagère pas ! J'ai essayé de l'arrêter. J'ai été jusqu'à le menacer de parler de son comportement à Kamenashi, mais rien à faire, il ne veut pas écouter. Il dit qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher, qu'il ne fait rien de mal. Si tu le verrais, tu serais du même avis que moi, nous devons l'arrêter. »

Des éclats de voix les interrompirent. Yamapi se tourna et ce qu'il vit lui fit monter la moutarde au nez. Décidément, Jin aimait chercher les problèmes et surtout il était excellent pour les trouver. Devait-il lui donner la baffe qu'il méritait maintenant ou attendrait-il qu'il la reçoive de Kamenashi ? Elle aurait sûrement plus d'impact. Pourtant, il savait très bien qu'il n'agirait pas de cette façon si Kame était présent. Il voulait carrément provoquer une réaction. Pour l'instant, il devait arrêter Jin puisque ce dernier était complètement vautré sur Takisawa.

"Tackey-chan, allez ! Juste un petit bisou. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde ! De plus c'est Noël ! »

« Akanishi-kun ! Que fais-tu ? » Tackey essayait de repousser son cadet. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement de celui-ci. Il était au courant de la relation entre Akanishi et Kamenashi. Pourquoi Jin se comportait-il de cette façon ?

« Jin ! Veux-tu bien laisser Takisawa-sempai tranquille ? Viens plutôt avec moi. » le somma Yamapi quand il arriva derrière lui. Il s'excusa à Tackey du comportement de son ami qui venait de s'échapper de ses bras pour se diriger vers le bar.

Effectivement, Jin avait profité du moment d'inattention de son meilleur ami pour se faufiler vers le bar. Il avait soif, il devait boire quelque chose. Il devait oublier qu'il n'était pas là à cause de son drama de merde ! Ah non ! Voilà qu'il repensait à lui ! Il arriva au bar et il se commanda du saké. Comble du malheur, Koki avait pris la place du barmaid. Il lui servit une bouteille d'eau. Le mot avait circulé. Ne plus donné d'alcool à Akanishi Jin. Faire attention à ses fesses s'il passait près de soi. Quand il prit une gorgée dans sa bouteille, il cracha immédiatement son contenu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ce n'est pas du saké ! »

« C'est bien, tu es encore capable de reconnaître de l'eau. » lui répondit Koki. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de cellulaire de Kame. Avant de peser sur appel, il le montra à Jin. « Es-tu encore capable de lire ? »

Akanishi ouvrit de grands yeux avant de regarder sans vraiment le voir Koki. Il ne répondit pas et se détourna du bar. Il trouverait un moyen de boire. S'il ne pouvait pas en avoir au bar de la salle, il se servirait lui-même. Il fit quelques pas avant de se retrouver devant Sho des Arashi.

« Salut ! Veux-tu danser ? »

Sho ne connaissait pas le problème que les Kat-tun avaient présentement avec Akanishi. Il accepta avec joie. Il commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Les Arashi étaient assis à une table et parlaient entre eux. Personne ne voulait danser. Il vit une belle opportunité de s'amuser enfin. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas remarqué l'état déplorable de son cadet. Ce dernier prenait un malin plaisir à danser très sensuellement autour de lui. Parfois même, il se permettait de le prendre pour un poteau. Il se déhanchait très près de lui, trop près même. Il se sentait mal à l'aise, il avait beau le repousser, mais il revenait toujours à la charge. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas seul sur le plancher de danse, mais personne autour ne s'apercevait qu'il avait un gros problème. Quand il vit Junnosuke se joindre à eux, il fut soulagé.

« Excuse-le, Sakurai-kun, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait. »

Au même moment, comme pour appuyer les dire de Taguchi, Jin s'avança vers lui et enroula ses épaules de ses bras. Il colla son corps au sien et dansa un slow. Junno essayait de le décoller, mais sans succès. Voulant aider son cadet, Sho trouva un membre du groupe et l'averti. Heureusement, celui qu'il trouva fut Koki. Il arriva sur la piste de danse et ce qu'il vit, le figea d'horreur. Jin était carrément en train de rouler une pelle à Taguchi. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas, figé par la surprise. Yamashita arriva peu de temps après, mais il eut le temps d'apercevoir la connerie de son meilleur ami. Il devait le sortir d'ici, c'était urgent avant qu'Akanishi ne fasse une autre bourde. Il agrippa Jin sans délicatesse et l'entraîna plus loin.

En partant le matin, Kamenashi savait que Jin ne serait probablement pas sage le soir venu. Néanmoins, il avait demandé à Yamashita s'il pouvait garder un œil sur lui. Au moins, s'il était capable de limiter les dégâts. Il devait se rendre sur le plateau de tournage. En partant ce matin, Jin ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, ne lui avait pas quémandé de bisou comme il le fait toujours quand ils ne passent pas la journée ensemble. Il ne comprenait pas son comportement, mais se ferait un plaisir de lui demander des explications le lendemain. Sachant qu'il en avait pour la journée et une partie de la soirée, il décida d'arrêter en chemin pour commander le souper pour tout le monde. Pendant une pause dans la soirée, Kame décida de s'isoler pour appeler son amant.

« Moshi, moshi. » répondit une voix qui n'appartenait pas à son amant.

« Allô ! Qui est-ce qui parle ? »

« C'est Nakamaru-kun."

« D'accord. Est-ce que Jin est dans le coin ? »

« Non. C'est à dire qu'il est parti… euh… »

« Kamenashi-kun ? C'est Yamashita-kun. Comment vas-tu ? »

« Euh… je vais bien. » Kame ne savait plus quoi penser. Habituellement, Akanishi ne quittait pas son cellulaire justement pour être certain de répondre quand il appellerait. Que pouvait-il se passer ? « Yamapi, peux-tu me rassurer ? Jin n'a pas fait de connerie, ne ? »

« Non, non ! Tout va bien. Il est seulement parti aux toilettes. »

« Ah bon ! Comment se fait-il qu'il n'a pas son cellulaire avec lui ? »

Yamashita espérait que Kamenashi ne pose pas trop de question. Malheureusement, il devrait encore se servir de son cerveau qui commençait lui aussi à être embrumé par l'alcool.

« Je ne sais pas. Je viens seulement de revenir à la table. Arrête dont de t'inquiéter et amuses-toi de ton côté. Ah oui ! Peux-tu faire le message à Tegoshi qu'il ne picole pas trop, nous devons travailler demain matin. »

« Le jour de Noël ?! Tu es plus dure que moi, Yamashita ! Tu devrais le dire à mon groupe, peut-être arrêteront-ils de dire que je suis le diable en personne ! » dit Kame en riant.

Yamapi fut content d'entendre son cadet plaisanter. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop que ce ne soit pas Jin qui réponde à son téléphone. Il le salua et raccrocha en soupirant. C'était moins une. Nakamaru le regardait avec une expression de surprise.

Le staff venait de leur annoncer que c'était tout pour la journée. Il remarqua même qu'ils avaient préparé une petite fête. Il en était content, il était fatigué et mine de rien, il s'inquiétait. Jamais, au grand jamais, Jin ne laissait son cellulaire traîné. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait. Il avait la ferme impression qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Peut-être devait-il s'excuser auprès des autres et aller à la Johnny's ? Par contre, il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête des autres en lançant une gueulante sur Jin si ce dernier avait été trop loin. Le mieux était de rester ici bien sagement en espérant que tout se déroulait bien. Il était capable aisément de s'imaginer le pire. Premièrement, Nakamaru avait hésité avant de lui répondre pour ensuite se faire prendre le téléphone par Yamashita. Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main. Cela le stressait au coton, malgré tout, il essaya de se détendre et de s'amuser. Au passage, il fit le message à Tegoshi qui soupira bruyamment.

« Tegoshi-kun, Yamashita-kun a un message pour toi ! »

« Je sais, il te fait dire de ne pas trop fêter que nous devons pratiquer demain matin pour le Countdown. »

« Je vois que tu étais déjà au courant ! »

« Je mettrais à main à brûler qu'il voulait plutôt se le rappeler à lui-même. » dit Uchi en passant derrière eux.

« Tu n'as pas oublié comment il est ? » demanda Yuya.

« Comment veux-tu que je l'oublie ! »

Tous les trois rirent de bons cœurs. Yuya regrettait un peu qu'Uchi ait quitté le groupe. Plus précisément ait été suspendu pour une connerie. Soudain, la musique s'arrêta et ils virent Shuntaro à côté de la chaîne stéréo.

« Nous allons nous faire un karaoke ! » clama ce dernier haut et fort. Il fallait dire qu'il avait un peu picolé avant.

« Est-ce qu'il oublie que nous sommes trois chanteurs ? » murmura Yuya à Kame.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Que nous sachions chanter ou pas ne fait pas vraiment de différence. Nous pouvons aussi bien tomber sur une chanson que nous ne connaissons pas et nous aurons autant l'air ridicule que les autres. »

« Tu as raison. » Ils rirent encore pendant qu'Aya leur remplissait leur coupe de vin.

Il commençait à décompresser. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait pas eu une journée de congé depuis… depuis… il ne pourrait même pas le dire. Donc, il ne se le ferait pas dire deux fois, il voulait profiter de la soirée. Un échange de cadeaux avait été prévu, donc c'est dans la joie qu'ils découvrirent ce que leur avaient offert les autres. Il décida de laisser ses problèmes avec Akanishi de côté et de s'amuser pour une fois. Il savait très bien que de son côté, Jin ne devait pas se priver, donc il verrait bien cette nuit en arrivant à la maison ce que son amant avait bien pu inventer pour se ridiculiser.

Akanishi s'ennuyait ferme. Son meilleur ami l'avait consigné à la table des Kat-tun. Pour breuvage, il n'avait droit qu'à une bouteille d'eau et rien d'autre. Même s'il essayait de s'éclipser pour aller vers le bar, il y avait toujours une personne pour le ramener vers la table. Quel ennuie ! Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Présentement, il était avec Koki et ce dernier était en grande conversation avec Masuda. Aucun des deux ne le regardaient, donc il fit vite et s'éclipsa vers le bar en espérant qu'il y trouverait le barmaid. Quelle chance ! Il se commanda quelque chose et sortit pour aller en griller une.

Un jeu avait été mis en place. Même s'ils étaient tous de très bons acteurs, ce n'était pas toujours évidant d'improviser, surtout quand le taux d'alcool dans le sang est élevé. Nous pouvions entendre beaucoup de rires et de cries dans la salle. Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Jin. Malgré leur bonne foi et qu'ils voulaient que leur ami survive, ils n'allaient pas s'empêcher de s'amuser. Yamashita venait de terminer son tour par une défaite fulgurante contre Kimura. C'est en voulant s'éloigner du brouhaha et pensant à aller en griller une, qu'il remarqua que son meilleur ami n'était plus dans la salle. Il repéra Koki près de lui.

« Aurais-tu vu Akanishi par pur hasard ? »

« Non. » Koki fut surpris de la question. Pourtant, il était resté à leur table assignée, ne parlant qu'avec Masuda. Bien sûr, il venait de se lever, mais ne pensait pas que Jin puisse être aussi vite. Se tournant vers leur table, il remarqua qu'effectivement qu'il n'y était plus.

« Nous pouvons prier pour qu'il n'ait pas eu l'idée folle d'aller au bar. »

« Ouais, bon, je ne pensais pas être obligé de faire du baby-sitting ce soir. Vraiment Kamenashi va m'en devoir une. »

« Koki, tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Kame-kun. S'il avait pu venir, tu sais bien qu'il serait avec nous ce soir. Tout comme Tegoshi, il avait son drama. »

« Reste qu'ils doivent quand même fêter un peu ! »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire ! » Yamashita décida d'aller fumer malgré la disparition de son meilleur ami.

C'est vrai ! Kamenashi lui avait demandé de le surveiller, par contre, ils étaient tous adultes et il n'avait pas à dicter sa conduite à Jin. S'il était assez grand pour se mettre dans la merde, il l'était tout autant pour s'en sortir. Quand il arriva dehors, il remarqua son meilleur ami appuyé contre le mur, une cigarette dans la bouche et… un verre d'alcool dans l'autre. Décidément, il voulait vraiment s'attirer les foudres de son amant.

« Jin ! Je te cherchais ! Je vois que tu as pris de l'avance sur moi ! »

Autant jouer la carte de la douceur. Il ne voulait pas terminer sa soirée avec un Akanishi braqué et en colère. Mieux valait le laisser aller et advienne que pourra. Il se plaça à côté de son meilleur ami et s'alluma une cigarette. Pas un mot ne se prononça pendant le temps qu'ils étaient dehors. Jin sirotait son verre et avait l'air complètement hors circuit. Soudain il prit la parole.

« Yamapi ? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. »

« Hein ? » Que lui racontait-il ? Tomohisa ne comprenait pas.

« Dois-je vraiment partir ? J'aime vraiment Kazuya et actuellement… il est de plus en plus distant avec moi. Il ne le fait pas voir devant les autres, mais à la maison… »

« Encore une fois Jin, vas-tu te laisser manipuler par Kamenashi-kun ? Tu sais très bien qu'il essaye de te faire culpabiliser pour que tu changes d'idée. Je vais te dire une seule chose. Fais ce que TOI tu veux. Tu veux aller en Amérique et faire carrière là-bas ? Eh bien ! Vas-y ! Jin, tu te laisses guider par tes sentiments et ce n'est pas bien. Pas dans le cas présent. Tout ce que tu vas réussir de cette façon, c'est te rendre malheureux. Tu dois faire un choix et vite. Tu pars en Amérique tenter ta carrière solo ou tu restes au Japon par amour pour Kamenashi-kun. Arrête de chevaucher entre les deux. »

« Kazu-chan t'en voudrait s'il savait ce que tu m'as dit. » rit Akanishi.

« Là n'est pas la question, Jin. Tu dois te décider et vite. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important maintenant. Si tu restes indécis plus longtemps, en plus de te faire du mal, tu donnes de l'espoir à Kame-chan, ce qui n'est pas bon du tout. »

« Ouais, tu as peut-être raison. » Jin regarda son verre vide. « Est-ce que nous rentrons, je commence à avoir froid. »

Yamapi se mit sérieusement à rire. « Avec tout l'alcool que tu as ingurgité, laisse-moi être sceptique. »

Kamenashi ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qui pouvait se passer à la Johnny's. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec le staff du drama. Il avait consommé un peu d'alcool, mais il n'était pas celui qui en abusait. Il savait respecter sa limite. Naturellement, il n'était pas un saint, il avait déjà consommé au-delà du raisonnable, mais il essayait toujours de se modérer. Les fêtards autour de lui s'étaient calmés. Il commençait à être tard, il pensait même à rentrer chez lui. Ils avaient une bonne journée demain, malgré que ce soit le jour de Noël. Les Kat-tun devaient pratiquer pour le Countdown. Il espérait terminer tôt pour passer le reste de la journée avec Akanishi. Cela leur ferait du bien de n'être que tous les deux. Sa famille se réunissait pour le Jour de l'An.

« Kamenashi-kun, n'est-ce pas ton cellulaire qui sonne ? » demanda Tegoshi qui passa par là.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il reconnut de suite le numéro et ne perdit pas de temps à répondre. Il était content qu'il l'appelle.

« Jin ! »

« Kazu-chaaaan ! » Kame savait qu'il n'aurait pas un petit copain à jeun ce soir en rentrant. Ce n'est pas ce qui le dérangeait, c'était plutôt ce que pouvait faire Akanishi quand il était dans cette état.

« Jin ? » Il ne l'entendait plus. Que se passait-il ?

« Kazzuuuuuu, pourquoi n'es-tu paaaaass avec nooouuuus ? »

Kame devait-il vraiment répondre à cela ? Quand Jin se comportait comme un abruti saoul, cela ne servait à rien de parler. Aussi bien parler avec le mur, il avait beaucoup plus de chance qu'il comprenne. Déjà quand il était à jeun, il pouvait être un abruti et ne rien comprendre, donc imaginer saoul.

« Jin, est-ce que Yamashita-kun est près de toi ? » Il espérait très fort que oui.

« Yamapi? Hic ! Pourquoi veux-tu lui, hic, parler ? T'es méchannnt Kazuuuuu. Hic! »

Kame était en train de perdre patience. Pourquoi fallait-il que Jin soit comme un enfant quand il était en boisson. Il devait absolument parler avec Yamashita. Son vœu fut exaucé, il entendit la voix du leader des NEWS.

« Bonsoir Kamenashi-kun ! »

« Yamapi ! Je suis content de t'entendre ! Dis-moi une chose… »

« Ne t'en prends pas à moi ! Je l'ai surveillé du mieux que je le pouvais. Je peux même t'affirmer que je n'étais pas le seul, mais il a réussi à nous fausser compagnie plusieurs fois. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est encore récupérable. »

Yamapi regretta immédiatement ses paroles. Akanishi s'était encore éclipsé. Il était maintenant sur la mini scène et prenait possession du micro. Il avait vraiment peur de ce qu'il pouvait dire. Il voulu mettre fin à la conversation avec son cadet avant qu'il n'entende la connerie de Jin.

« Kamenashi-kun, je dois te laisser. Passe une bonne fin de soirée et profites-en bien. Je ramènerai moi-même Jin chez vous. Je dois te laisser avant qu'il ne fasse la connerie du siècle. »

« D'accord. Merci Yamashita-kun. »

Kame coupa la communication. Il y avait matière à réfléchir. Quelle connerie Jin pouvait-il faire pour qu'elle soit considérée comme la connerie du siècle ? Il regrettait un peu d'avoir imposé en quelque sorte à Yamashita la surveillance de son meilleur ami. Il devait sûrement vouloir faire autre chose de sa soirée. C'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'il avait partagé la tâche avec un membre du groupe. Les deux seuls qu'il voyait être assez ferme avec lui était Ueda et Tanaka. Il décida de reporter son attention à la soirée qui se déroulait actuellement et non à celle de la Johnny's.

« Ça va Kame-chan ? » lui demanda Tegoshi.

« Oui, oui. »

« Tu viens de parler avec Yamapi ? Tu t'inquiètes pour Akanishi-kun ? »

« Hum. »

« Nous connaissons tous les deux Yamapi. Nous savons très bien qu'il ne laissera pas Akanishi-kun faire une gaffe qu'il pourrait regretter pendant des siècles. »

« Oui, tu as raison. Où sont les autres ? Je n'entends plus de bruit. »

« Ils ont décidé d'aller dehors pour jouer comme des enfants dans la neige. Vraiment, je me demande si nous sommes vraiment les plus jeunes ici. »

« Pourquoi te demandes-tu cela ? Il n'y a rien de mal à jouer dans la neige la veille de Noël, c'est même plutôt une bonne idée ! Allez habille-toi, nous allons les rejoindre ! »

Tegoshi ne protesta pas et suivi Kame dehors. Il se doutait vraiment pas de ce qu'allait faire Jin. Bref, ce dernier ne tenait pas tant que cela à la vie. Puisque comme l'avait vu faire Yamashita, il était sur la mini scène et avait pris possession du micro. Il était maintenant assis avec une guitare sur les genoux et chantait. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, tout allait bien. C'est quand il termina sa chanson que le château de cartes s'écroula sans avertissement.

Décidément, Yamapi commençait sérieusement à regretter que Kamenashi ne soit pas présent ce soir. Qu'il ait un ami qui aime fêter et boire, aucun problème, mais avoir un ami qui aimait se mettre dans des situations pas possible, très peu pour lui. Malheureusement, Jin faisait parti des amis que peu importe les conséquences, ils faisaient ce qu'il voulait. Il ne voulait pas se mêler de la vie privée de ses amis et c'était ce qu'il considérait comme normal. Kamenashi et Akanishi, c'était la même règle. Jin avait beau être son meilleur ami, ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il déroge à ses bons principes. Il connaissait aussi beaucoup Kame et il savait que ce dernier avait en horreur d'étaler sa vie privée aux autres, meilleur ami ou pas. Yamapi ne serait pas surpris de savoir qu'il était le seul à savoir autant de chose sur le couple, sans l'avoir voulu, dans toute l'agence. Même les membres des Kat-tun n'en savaient pas autant que lui. Pour en être certain, il n'avait pas à en douter. Il n'eut pas le temps de cogiter d'avantage puisqu'il entendit Jin parler fort dans le micro. Ce qu'il entendit lui fit dresser les poils sur les bras.

« Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez une belle soirée ! Je voudrais prendre un peu de votre temps pour faire une annonce ! »

Koki repéra Nakamaru et Ueda dans un coin. Il alla les rejoindre. Ils avaient également une expression de terreur dans les yeux. Qu'allait faire Jin ? C'est à ce moment que dans quatre têtes, la même pensée se fit voir. _Pourquoi Kamenashi avait-il son drama à tourner ? _Par contre, le seul qui pouvait avoir une petite idée de l'annonce que Jin voulait faire, c'est son meilleur ami. Yamapi se précipita vers la scène pour arrêter son ami.

« Jin ! Descends de là immédiatement ! Prends le temps de réfléchir avant de dire quelque chose que tu risques de regretter au final. »

« Laisse-moi faire ! J'ai assez attendu ! »

Le leader des NEWS était maintenant à quelques pas de son ami. Il voulu lui prendre le micro des mains, mais les réflexes d'Akanishi étaient encore bons, il faut croire, puisqu'il réussit à l'empêcher de l'avoir.

« Yamapi, arrête ! Tu n'es pas drôle ! C'est seulement une petite annonce de rien du tout. » Se tournant vers le reste de l'assemblée, il reprit la parole. Il avait repéré les membres de son groupe et il évita naturellement de les regarder.

« Malgré tout l'amour que j'ai pour Kamenashi Kazuya, j'annonce officiellement que je vais quitter le groupe et probablement l'agence. Je veux désormais me consacrer entièrement à monter une carrière solo en Amérique. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne peux plus supporter la surcharge de travail que nous avons et bien d'autres choses qui m'empêchent d'évoluer comme je le voudrais. »

Nous pourrions entendre une mouche volée dans la salle. Par chance, il n'y avait pas de mur près parce que Yamapi se serait frappé la tête dessus. Les quatre autres membres présents des Kat-tun n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Que venait-il de dire exactement ? Koki fut le premier à s'exprimer.

« Quel crétin ! Croit-il que nous ne l'avons pas entendu ? » Il était en colère contre Jin. Oser faire une telle annonce dans une soirée pareille et de plus, il n'était pas sobre pour un sous.

« Koki, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal. Il a beaucoup bu, si cela se trouve, il ne s'en rappellera plus demain. » lui répondit Ueda. Il le disait à Koki, mais il essayait autant de se convaincre lui aussi.

« Devrions-nous mettre Kame-chan au courant ou attendre ? »

« Taguchi, nous devrions attendre parce qu'il serait capable de tuer, même par téléphone. De toute manière, c'est vrai ce que Ueda-kun nous disait. Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il a trop bu, il est triste parce que Kamenashi-kun n'est pas avec nous. Il est possible qu'il ait dit cela sur un coup de tête. Il voulait certainement nous faire réagir, mais nous ne devons pas répondre à sa provocation. Laissons Yamashita-kun le ramener chez lui et nous aviserons plus tard. »

Personne n'avait remarqué l'ombre qui sortit de la salle.

C'est un Tegoshi plus que pâle qui raccrocha. Il avait décidé de téléphoner à Masuda pour avoir des nouvelles de la fête de la Johnny's, mais aussi parce qu'il lui manquait. Tout comme Kamenashi, il n'avait pas pu être présent parce qu'il tournait un drama. Pendant sa conversation, Masuda lui avait demandé le silence. Il n'entendit plus le brouhaha derrière son copain. Il se demandait pourquoi, mais quand il entendit la voix d'Akanishi et par le fait même ce qu'il disait, il se sentit blêmir. Il n'avait pas peur pour lui, non. Akanishi n'avait vraisemblablement pas réfléchi avant de faire cette annonce. Il ne serait pas non plus le trouble fête en allant tout raconter à Kame. Il le fit bien comprendre à Massu avant de raccrocher. Il voulait le rassurer. Il lui dit aussi qu'il devrait peut-être conseiller à Yamashita de le ramener chez lui avant qu'il ne fasse une autre connerie plus grosse. Il rangea son portable et se tourna… Kame était juste derrière lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Rien. Je voulais seulement prendre des nouvelles de Masuda. »

« Pourquoi es-tu blême ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? »

« Non, non, je vais très bien. C'est peut-être parce que je commence à être fatigué. »

« Yuya, je sais que tu essais de m'épargner. Que se passe-t-il réellement ? » Kame n'était pas né de la dernière lune. Il voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose et que cela le concernait. « Qui Yamashita-kun doit-il ramener chez lui ? » Il avait quand même sa petite idée sur la question. Il ne voulait qu'une confirmation.

Tegoshi savait parfaitement qu'il ne pouvait pas cacher plus longtemps la vérité.

« Akanishi-kun. » dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« Bordel ! Qu'a-t-il fait encore ?! »

Kazuya ne pourrait pas rester plus longtemps, il devait partir. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait se ronger les doigts à cause du stress. Qu'avait encore fait son amant pour que même Tegoshi veuille lui cacher ?! Décidément il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ! Une fois dans sa voiture, il prit de grandes respirations pour essayer de se calmer. Pourquoi n'essaierait-il par d'appeler Yamapi ? Il réussirait peut-être à avoir plus de renseignements ? Il se rendrait compte qu'il s'inquiétait pour rien comme à l'habitude. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro du leader des NEWS.

« Allô ! »

« Yamashita-kun ? C'est Kamenashi. »

« Oh ! Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Tout dépends de toi et de Jin. »

Yamapi sentit sa gorge se serrer. Masuda était venu le voir et lui avait mentionné que Tegoshi avait entendu. Il espérait seulement que le cadet de son groupe n'avait pas eu la brillante idée de tout dire à Kame.

« Que veux-tu savoir exactement ? »

« Il paraît que tu es allé mener Jin à la maison ? »

« Oui, nous venons seulement d'arriver. Je suis en train de l'installer dans votre chambre. Il a besoin de dormir. »

« D'accord. Il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre pendant le party le concernant ? »

« Pas vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

Yamapi se sentait marcher sur des œufs. Vraiment celle-là, Jin n'allait pas l'oublier. Il se ferait un plaisir de la lui rappeler toute sa vie.

« De toute façon, je m'en viens. Si cela ne te déranges pas, j'aimerais que nous parlions quand je serai à la maison. »

Kame ne laissa pas le temps au leader des NEWS de parler et raccrocha. Il prit le volant devant lui à deux mains et le serra le plus fort possible. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il savait très bien que Yamashita lui cachait aussi quelque chose. Qu'avait fait Jin pour que tout le monde le protège ? Il démarra et se rendit chez lui. Il fit attention à rester prudent sur la route, malgré la colère qui l'animait. Quand il arriva devant la porte de son appartement, il s'arrêta. Comment devait-il réagir ? Il savait très bien qu'il ne trouverait pas son amant à jeun ! Dans le silence du couloir, il entendit des protestations venant de l'intérieur. Que pouvait-il se passer ? Il entra et c'est à ce moment qu'il distingua les cris de Yamapi à l'intention de Jin.

« Jin ! Arrête ! Kame va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas te coucher ? C'est ce que tu as de mieux à faire ! »

« Yamapiiii ! Je ne veux pas dormir ! Je veux voir Kazuuuu-chan ! »

Yamapi avait décidément hâte que le dit Kazu-chan arrive. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés que son meilleur ami le collait comme une sangsue. Il se comportait pareil avec lui qu'avec les autres à la fête. Parfois, il se demandait comment Kamenashi pouvait le supporter à longueur de journée sans péter un câble. Bien sûr, il devait en profiter quand il ne travaillait pas avec lui pour se reposer, mais quand même. Au moins cette soirée était terminée. C'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que Jin lui saute littéralement dessus et vienne capturer ses lèvres. Il essaya de l'éloigner de lui, mais Akanishi était plus fort malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité. Il commença à avoir sérieusement chaud quand il vit du coin de l'œil, le leader de Kat-tun débarquer dans le salon.

Kame avait également hâte de voir son amant. Il se dirigea vers le salon, mais il se figea devant la scène qu'il vit. Jin était en train de rouler une pelle à Yamapi !? Il lâcha les sacs qu'il tenait. Les larmes se mirent à lui embrouiller la vue. Il avait cru voir de la panique dans le regard de Yamapi. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'était pas consentant, il le voyait essayer d'éloigner Jin. La colère qui semblait s'être dissipé plus tôt, revint en force. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'est de frapper son amant.

« AKANISHI JIN ! »

Ce dernier réagit aussitôt en entendant la voix de Kamenashi Kazuya. Il réalisa immédiatement ce qu'il était en train de faire et se frappa mentalement. Sa soirée était loin d'être terminé.

« Kazu-channn ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il se reçut un coup de poing. Kame n'avait pas réussi à se retenir. Maintenant que cela était fait, il pouvait gueuler un bon coup.

**À suivre…**


End file.
